Eye of the Storm
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: In the middle of battle, Bumblebee has a flash back to a shadow of his past. Now that his past is coming to life, he must fight to keep sane and strong as he falls victim to Megatron's wrath... WARNING! Slash, torture, rape, kinks, mpreg, and other twisted images. This is NOT for the weak of heart. You read, you pay the consequences.
1. Ghosts of the Past Chapter 1

**Quick Note before we begin!**

**I haven't been very active on Fanfiction, seeming how I was at a major writers block and had no idea's that seemed worthy of a story. Until now. This is my first one in a long while, and it's different from my Osmosis Jones writing. This is one of my newer crazes, and I apologize if some terms are incorrect. I did a fair amount of looking into some terminology but there still might be some mistakes. None the less, I did my best.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please Enjoy not only my first Transformers story, but my first SLASH story.**

**)-(**

"Bumblebee! Look out!"

The small autobot jumped aside, just in time as a blast left a crater right where he was standing.

"Thanks Bulkhead!" Bumblebee said, "I owe you one!"

"I'll add it to your bill!"

Bumblebee shot at Shockwave with his stingers, weakining him slightly as the battle against the other Decepticons went on around him. He hoped this would be the last battle he had to do, hoping maybe if he put all his might into it, maybe he himself can end it. This war went on too long, today has to be the day for it to stop.

The lone asteroid they fought on was being scarred with each shot, each punch, each attack. Bumblebee was finally getting through to Soundwave, but it will be a while yet until Soundwave was too weak to fight anymore.

"Wheres Optimus!" Bulkhead shouted, fending off his own handful of Decepticons.

"Give him time!" Prowl then said, answering as he evaded a series of shots. "He will be here!"

Bumblebee was knocked aside with a tentacle, "well tell him we don't have all cycle! My stingers are doing nothing to this guy!"

"We have to fend them off ourselves!" Prowl shouted, while an explosion rang, barely scraping him.

Bumblebee huffed, and aimed his stingers once more. Yes, he trained years for this moment, but even then, he didn't seem strong enough to bring down even one Decepticon. His new armor attachments made it better for him when he had to take a blow, but he also felt that the bulkiness of the white metal attachments were slowing him down. No matter, he has to keep going until Optimus comes back. Him and Ratchet was getting The Key back from Megatron's base. Hopefully, with that key, Optimus can get the upgrade he needs in order to finish the overlord once and for all.

Where is Megatron anyway? Bumblebee thought. No sooner than he thought of that, the battle stopped. All the Decepticons, even the one he was fighting, has ceased fire, and proceeded to bow. Bumblebee swallowed, knowing it could only mean one thing.

Bumblebee looked up, to have a large tower of evil, loom over him and the rest of his autobot friends. In his hand, was Optimus, offline, and limp in the massive servos of Megatron.

All the autobots let out a gasp as megatron dropped Prime, letting him drop, thus creating his very own hole in the asteroid, serving as a bed for the fallen leader.

Bumblebee rushed over to Optimus, grabbing the large servo of his leader, and pressed his other hand to his chest plate. It was still warm, indicating that he was alive.

"Wheres Ratchet!?" Metalhead Demanded.

Megatron looked amused. "That old medibot? Hes in in rightful place alongside Primus."

Bumblebee only knew what that meant, it sent sparks of fury through him. He shot a storm load of sparks at the overlord, just so then Megatron can absorb them into his hand, a wild grin on his face.

"I see you never lost your spark, young bot," He said to him, a tone of amusement.

"Shut up! You'll pay for what you did to my friend!" Bumblebee shot more sparks at him, putting his all just to put a scratch in him. He didn't care that Megatron was three times his size, he was too angry to care.

Megatron swooped down, knocking Bumblebee back a few yards, the others came to him, helping him back on his feet. They didn't dare attack Megatron, not with their leader down.

"You suprise me little bee, I thought that after our last encounter, you would have put together you were no match for me."

The Autobots glared at him, confused on what exactly he meant, but Bumblebee knew. He knew more than anyone.

**flashback**

Bumblebee awoke on top of a table, not sure on how he got there. He didn't know where he was, but he knew it was dark. His night vision optics came online. It appeared that he was in some, medical room, but why? The very last thing he could remember was Megatron. Bumblebee was there when he awoke, right at the tower, hoping to find his friend Sari when the massive overlord broke free. Bumblebee was eluding him, in fear that Megatron would harm his friends as he called for backup. Right after the call was terminated, he blacked out.

_Oh slag..._

Megatron appeared in the room, the lights flickering on, causing Bumblebees optics to become overly stimulated, he had to shut down his optics and flick them back on, shaking his head.

"What do you know," Megatron started, "Shockwave was right. You awoke right on time."

Bumblebee was ready to fight in an instant, jumping up, but then realizing that we was strapped to a table. He couldn't wiggle free.

"My luck," Megatron continued as he proceeded to come closer, the door behind him shutting. "Who would have thought that the weakest of the autobots would be right where I needed him."

Bumblebee glared at him, "Forget it Megatron! You're not getting anything out of me! No matter what you do to me!"

This caused Megatron to let out a laugh; a dark humored laugh. "I don't want information, Bumblebee, I have all I need."

"Thats what...!"-Then it hit him-"Wait, how do you know my name? How much do you know!?"

"One question at a time little bot,"-_Little, _Bee thought regrettably, _but not small enough to slip out and away... wow, I never thought I would ever say that...-_"I know all I need to know, especially about you."

That horrified Bumblebee out of his processor.

"I watched you for a while young bot, and I have something very special planned for you."

"I am not joining you!"

"Join me? Though the thought has crossed, this plan doesn't require you to join me." Megatron released the bonds. "But first, why not a fighting chance."

Bumblebee instantly shot up, aiming his stingers at him, intending to hit him with a shock of a thousand storms, but ended up pointing his servos at him. It appeared that he couldn't access his stingers...

Megatron had a wicked grin on his face, "I apologize, I must have forgotten that shockwave has deactivated you're weapons."

Bumblebee couldn't believe it, so he tried again, and again. Neither time worked.

"Pathetic," Megatron swung his servo, sending Bumblebee to the ground with a hard thud. "You try so hard, but yet you fail."

"What did you do to me!?" Bumblebee screamed, he stood back up, determined to not go down without leaving a dent in Megatron's metal plating.

"More than you know." A swift movement later, Bee was pinned down on the floor, the giant beast overpowering him in both strength, and size. Bumblebee was still trying, despite the odds, to fight him off. His legs kicked, just to be pinned by the Decepticons leaders hips. A massive servo rests on the little neck of the yellow Autobot. "Question is, do you want to know?"

Bumblebee didn't really know if he wanted to know what he was doing inside of him. What he knew, however, is that this current position—him on his back, pinned down with a servo on his neck, the other hand supporting the Decepticon upright between his legs—made him very uncomfortable.

"Get off of me!" Bumblebee shouted, prying at the paw around his neck. _It's no use, he's too strong for me alone..._

"Very demanding for a little bot..." Megatron took the servo around his neck, and stroke the thumb under the yellow bots chin, sending strange emotions through the little ones circuitry. There were no words to this feeling... it was so strange... so... out of character...

"Stop it!" Bumblebee cried.

"Don't like it when others touch you? Strange, I pictured you a very touchy kind of bot."

This insulted Bee on a high level. "What is that suppose to mean!?"

He peered into the young bots light blue optics, his own optics narrowed, like it was the devils very own eyes. A wicked smile on his face. He cupped the face of the little bee, and forced their mouths together, causing Bumblebees face to become so hot, it could have sadder their lips together. His face turned a hot red while Megatron forced his mouth open, jamming his glosse down his throat. Conflicting emotions created friction in Bumblebees core, creating heat. He couldnt help but to feel the pleasure of the new sensation—a delightful sensation none the less. But he also felt sick, seeming how it was **Megatron **that was stealing away his virgin lips.

_Dear Primus, what is he doing?_

Megatron proceeded with the kiss, he took his spare servo and lowered it to his small, yellow chest plate, beginning to stroke it and fiddle with it. Bumblebee writhed and squirmed, moaning and yelling against his mouth, choking on the glossa as it intertwines with his own. Bumblebees mechanics were working hard to cool him off, He could feel Megatrons servos flipping a switch between his legs.

Bumblebee turned an even deeper shade of red as Megatron pulls away, and he saw his very own spike exposed, and slightly erect. It brought shame to Bee knowing that hes been getting aroused with all this.

"Good to know you're enjoying it," Megatron mocked, stroking the spike with his servo. Bumblebee let out a whimper. Having his spike touched like that, especially because it hasn't even been stimulated by himself, was unbearable. He uttered a plea through the stuttering whimper of pleasure.

"I don't believe you really want that," Megatron said, as he slipped his hand away from his spike, and lowers it down to his dripping port. Bumblebee let out a gasp as soon as a knuckle brushed against him. Bee kicked and pushed him away, He managed to get on his hands and knees and to begin crawling away, but Megatron grabbed his feet and dragged back. His servo pressed down on the little bees back, forcing his chest plate to the ground, his port in the air. Bumblebee whimpered while the digits on Megatron's servos toyed with the very entrance of his port.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Bumblebee cried, his legs quacking in both fear, and anticipation.

"This is just the start, little bot," Megatron told him, pressing on the entrance. "I may as well enjoy myself before your conception."

Bumblebees eyes went wide as he turn his head to look at him. "Conception!? That's impossible! I'm a Malebot!"

"I can see that," Megatron confirmed, feels his spike that was now fully awake with utter arousal. "I didn't only disengage your weapons. Soundwave fitted you with a Reproduction tank, and a blank chip."

Bumblebee was shaking violently now. "S-so you mean..."

"Yes, you will bear my sparkling." His voice was a barely audible whisper as he forced his digit into the tight opening of Bumblebees port. The yellow Autobot cried out and moans as the digit wiggled around, prodding at his sensitive virgin walls. Megatron was pleased with this knowledge. He honestly never knew that this little bot was touched before. He was young, but with his delicate, adorable features, he wonders why no other bot had taken advantage of him before.

He slipped his digit out, a little 'pit pat' sounds echoing as the fluid dripped out of the tiny bee. Bumblebee's mind was yelling no, but his body was defying him, as he ached for an overload.

Megatron pinned him on his back once more, Bee's legs high and wide, to leave his port wide open for Megatrons's massive spike. Bumblebee's face was red and wet with teary fluid, begging him to stop. His wishes went ignored as Megatron pushed into him, breaking the seal, and the innocence. Bee let out a cry of pain, and pleasure. He didn't know which was more powerful. The large Decepticon lord showed no mercy as he forced his way in, his spike tearing at every sensitive wire in his system. Bumblebee's legs kicked and jerked, crying out as Megatron began with his first thrusts.

He was tight around the Overlord, gripping at him and rubbing on all the sensitive areas on his spike. The bot was so small, it felt as though he was thrusting into his very own reproductive tank. Megatron let out a growl as his hot spike thrusted harder in lust. Bumblebee was no nipping at his own lips, keeping from crying out.

Megatron looked him in the eyes. "Scream."

Bumblebee bit his lip harder, whimpering.

"I know you cant hold it back. Scream now, scream for your master."

"You are not my master!" Bumblebee shouted, his voice quivering with emotions.

Megatron practically forced himself through him. "Scream!"

Bumblebee couldn't handle it, he let out a scream. This scream lead to another, and another. Each thrust caused the little bee to whimper and cry and yell in pleasure and anger. Every scream brought him closer to his overload. With one more thrust, the bee released, sending him into a spasm of liquid, shocks, and and whimpering. Yet the monster hasn't overloaded himself, and he intended to hold it. The reaction was pleasing to watch.

Megatron continued his dominating, increasing his velocity as he sent the bee into a wild fit of clinging. Bumblebee was already exhausted, but he was overwhelmed with pleasure, that soon his spike was erect again. His hips were bucking along with Megatron's unwillingly.

"Keep screaming," Megatron demanded. "Let me hear you yell my name."

Bumblebee refused. _Oh god, I'm going to overload again! _He thought.

"Scream little bot," Megatron demanded once more, his thrusts becoming more powerful than the last. It was unbearable, to much for the virgin bot to handle. He just wanted it to stop.

"Megatron!" He shouted, pleasing the overlord immensely. "Megatron! Ah Megatron!"

_He's toying with me... he's doing this to humiliate me and degrade me! And it's working!_

It was close, Bee's second overload was on the edge. _Dear Primus, make it stop!_

Bee overloaded first, sobbing out Megatron's name as his own fluid coated him, as well as Megatrons fluid that filled him to the brim of almost cracking the reproduction tank. Bumblebee simply laid limp, he needed to recharge more than ever, but this... this made him to sick to even want to close his optics. He had caved into the overlord, he gave his virginity to this beast. And now, he's going to bear his sparkling.

Not long after the incident, Megatron had kept his little toy under heavy surveillance. Most of the other Decepticons had question his motives to let this bot bear a child, wondering why he didn't simply pick a fembot to take the honor. They didn't know that they're is not any females that are the same model as the little bumbling bee. Besides that, he was feminine enough. Megatron had to admit to himself, the bot was, in his own way, adorable.

Later on, as the sparkling grew inside of the yellow bot, Bumblebee made a break for it. He knew his friends were searching for him, but the shame he bore in his reproduction tank, he couldn't bear to face them. Not only did he have to hide from the searching Decepticons, he also had to hide from his own friends.

The sparkling grew larger in his body, the energon chemically reacting with the bees spark that gave it the energy to build itself. Bumblebee barricaded himself inside a cave as the day of the sparklings birth drew closer.

Bumblebee had to pry the child out himself. He couldn't undo his bolts to open up the spot where the tank would simply just lift out. Instead, he had to use his core strength to push it out. It felt like Megatron was inside of him once more, only with blades to cut him. Soon, Bumblebee held a little sparkling in his hands. It was the basic shape, it's other armor would have to come when it was older. It would need constant care as it grew, to repair and to build. But... as to Bumblebee's demise, he couldn't keep it. This was Megatron's son, his creation through rape.

He had to leave it in that cave to die...

**Present Time**

The memory rocked Bumblebee's processor with guilt. He had never told his friends of the incident, and he wished to keep it like that. But Megatron... he had other ideas.

"What's the matter little one?" Megatron asked mockingly. "Did you forget already? It has been several Steller Cycles..."

Bulkhead piped up: "What are you talking about Megatron!? What did you do to our friend?!"

This almost caused the Decepticon Lord to laugh. "You concealed the truth nicely, haven't you? Let's relieve the truth, and to strip the covers off your secret past, shall we Bumblebee?"

The Autobot's directed their attention to an unfamiliar face. It came to the side of Megatron, standing tall but still over powered by the size of him. The new face was young, and silver, while his amour was a dark grey like his masters, only with yellow strips that decorated the sides of his face. It kept its slender shape, even as a mass of two large stingers, and majestic jet wings bulked him up. One optic was a dark red, the other, a bright blue.

All the wires in Bumblebee's body heaved, simulating a 'heart' dropping. He almost fainted into recharge when those eyes looked down at him, a small grin on the young face.

All the other autobots looked at Bee, then at the other bot, then back at him, noticing, something similar about the two...

Megatron let free a satisfied, triumphant grin of evil. "Meet Lightningstorm: Our son."

)-(

**End Note:**

**I may continue on this on my own time, seeming how I ended on a cliff hanger. And hopefully this suited your liking. **

**For the time being, this is just a one shot until further notice. **

**Enjoy. **


	2. Chained Chapter 2

**I can't believe how many hits this has gotten; this is more than what I got with all my other fics combined. **

**And now I am being extremely careful on my grammar and spelling. I can't help but to fear that my writing is a little less than... okay...**

**But none the less, thanks to those who is supporting this fic so far! I'll keep writing as long as you all stay interested enough. **

**So enjoy another portion to the story! This will be a little more of a character study on my OC, but I promise it won't be bad. **

**)-(**

Bumblebee could feel the collection of fuel gather in his tanks that threaten to spill. He looked into the eyes that haunted his dreams for stellar cycles, and convinced himself it was nothing but a dream. Now that so called dream was looking down at him along side of his personal monster, making those memories seem to real. The guilt that scarred his spark reopened, seeing the sparkling he once left for dead now alive. He didn't know if it should be a blessing, or a curse.

The rest of the autobots were in shock. Who could honestly believe that the young Mecha had a child with another, bigger, more evil one? But how could they deny, considering is shared so many of the little Bee's features?

Megatron had crossed his arms. "Aren't you going to properly greet your son? It's the least you can do for leaving him for death in that cave."

_This isn't happaning,_ Bee thought frantically. _It was all suppose to be a dream! Just one horrific nightmare! My own secret that no one was suppose know! Now... now they all know, they know of my crime, my secret, my filthy, dirty, ugly secret!_

The young cybertronian looked up at his larger father: "Do I shock them now, my liege?"

This put a very pleasant smile on Megatron's face. "Yes, show them the extent of your powers, Lightningstorm."

Lightningstorm's stringers aimed for Optimus: Bulkhead being the first to react, snatched his leader before the very little Mecha caused a massive crater, with a large boom of thunder that rang in their audio receptors, practically making them short out. Prowl and Bulkhead knew they stood no chance: With their med-bot most likely offline, their leader heading that way, being out numbered an to top it all of over powered with just the little bot in the equation. There was no other option but to fall back.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead shouted, "c'mon we need to get back to the ship!"

Bumblebee didn't hessitate to book of then. He transformed and followed behind the others. Another bolt of energy struck down right were bee was crossing. Sadly, it happened so fast that he didn't even have time to process that he had to step on the breaks, He ended up falling hood first into the crater. The crash smashed up his legs. He transformed back to his bot mode, seeing that his legs have been obliterated by the impact.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl shouted, stopping for a moment to look back.

"Get Optimus to safety!" Be yelled back. "Just go! I'll be fine!"

Prowl highly doubted that, but he had no choice. Optimus needed the key ASAP, before it was too late. As much as he wanted to go back for his friend, he felt as though it was already to late to save the yellow mech. Prowl turned back around, and headed to the ship.

Bumblebee could feel his spark pulsing in his chassis, sensing the monster behind him. Condensation gathered on his face platting from the fear that heated him. His protoform was weak, unable to haul himself up. There was no way he can run; no place he can hide. The only thing he could do was shrink as the shadow loomed over him.

Megatron peered down, a wicked grin on his face as he watched his little bug cower; curled up in a small, pathetic ball.

"Welcome home, little bee..."

( O ) _ ( O )

"Get off me!"

The halls were silent.

"Don't fraggen touch me!"

The halls were listening to the struggle of the small yellow autobot. Megatron, and Lightningstorm stood on the sides, watching as Shockwave pinned the little mech to the metal table.

"I want those stingers completely removed," said Megatron. "Install another chip in him while your at it. While he's here he'll be put to good use."

"You're not doing anything to me you bastard!" Bumblebee shouted, a fire flicking from his glossa as he spat the human curse word. Though it rang... unfamiliar to the Decepticon war lord, there was no reason why he couldn't go unpunished.

"Don't bother putting his original armor back on him, it'll just get in the way."

Shockwave nodded silently as he noted that. As he strapped down the yellow Mechs head, opining it up to gain access to his processor, Lightningstorm examined his carrier.

Lightning never pictured his carrier to be... another Mech. Seeing how small he was, it was no wonder Megatron didn't rip him in half during the conception. Standing there—watching as Shockwave meddled with Bumblebee's processor to force him into recharge—he didn't know what to feel. Yes, this was the bot that gave him life, just so he can abandon him in deaths hands, he also had petty that this stranger had a dark faith in front of him. Did Megatron tell him anything about what he was planning with Bumblebee? No. But then again, it didn't take any genius to tell why he was having another blank chip installed...

"You'll want to leave, Lightningstorm," Megatron said to his son. "You're not ready to watch this."

With no arguments, Lightningstorm turned on his stabilizing servo, and walked away.

Lightning went about his business on the base. The place wasn't built for entertainment, only for work, so Lightning would often find himself walking in circles along the corridors to find ways to entertain himself. Sometimes, he would just go outside, and fly around the atmosphere. Other times, just to cause mischief. Not only did the young Mech looked very similar to his carrier, but he also developed a love of trouble making. He would stealth around, placing booby traps for the fellow 'cons to fall into. He would then watch as it all came together, and who ever would be victim, rant and rave. Surprisingly, no one would suspect him as the culprit.

Then again, there was no reason to. Lightningstorm had to keep a constant look of seriousness on his face. He had to look professional. There was no room for 'fun' in his life. He learned this as he grew older with each stellar cycle. It was well known that Megatron could get abusive. Lightning experienced first hand on many occasions. For the most times to take a trip to the med-bay, he came in a strong second. Starscream being the first (seeming how Megatron was still bitter about the 'incident' between them). Half the time he wouldn't know why he was being punished, but he figured out as long as he keeps his mouth shut, and didn't argue, he could take less trips to the med-bay.

This caused Lightning to heave a sigh. Not only did his carrier left him for dead, but his creator had many times made him wish he was. His existence didn't seem to have much for a point except to be a weapon. Though Megatron promised him all his sparks desires, Lightning was too young to want much. Right now, the only thing he wanted was someone to see him for something a little more than a tool...

At least there was something that made him enjoy life a little more; laughter. He saw Blitzwing and Lugnut outside, working on the on base, making improvements. Blitz had his back turned while he tampered with the outer walls, Lugnut some ways away as he busied himself with something else. A tricky smile spread on Lightning's face.

May as well have a little fun with this...

( 0) _( 0)

Shockwave completed the procedure about a Joor ago. Megatron remained in the room, silent and content as he examined the newly designed Autobot.

Bumblebee kept his helm as it once was, though know the base of his body was now replaced with a much thinner, weaker metal. A very small armor covering was the only thing that concealed his spike and port. Yet it was so fragile it would crumble if he would just fell on his aft to hard. A yellow plate, free of his Autobot symbol was on his chest, only large enough to cover his spark chamber. It was a bit more durable than the one on his aft, it was still brittle. His legs were now fixed that way he could carry himself around (like spark Megatron was going to waste his time tending to a crippled bot...).

Megatron found himself pondering. How could it be that this bot—this small, weak, pathetic thing—could produce such magnificent sparklings? Lightningstorm was a huge success; exceeding all of Megatron's expectations, and he has still yet to hit maturity. Megatron honestly didn't think he would use him again. It crossed his mind to find someone stronger to produce his offspring, but after Lightning... it would have been too good of a chance to pass up when the little bee became cornered.

At last Bee's optics began to come on; starting with a lazy pale blue, and going to a bright turquoise as panic began to course its way through his circuitry.

"Rise and shine, little bee," Megatron said with an air of sarcasm.

Bumblebee struggled, finding himself once again strapped down. He said nothing as an angry huff escaped his lip plating.

"What? No snide, or witty remarks? That is unlike you little bee."

Bee hissed at him. "Go fuck yourself."

Another human word Megatron was unfamiliar with. He did manage to conclude that it had a similar meaning to 'frag'. Megatron then smirked.

"Why would I do that when I have a perfectly good toy right here awaiting to be used."

Bumblebee wanted so much to rip that look right off the war lord's face. He thrashed in the binds, noticing that his armor became more... skimpy.

"What the slag did you do!?" Bee shouted, distracted and embarrassed of his new look. "What the frag is all this?!"

"Your new armor," Megatron replied coolly. "This way it will make it easier to... gain access to you."

Bumblebee's face contorted in disgust. "You are a sick, twisted, poor excuse of the cybertronian! Can't just find some femme to do this, no! You had to go and screw up another Mech! Stupid glitch!"

Megatron grabbed his face harshly, his servo slapped against his mouth, glaring into his eyes. "I will not tolerate that behavior, little bee. I suggest you hold your glossa before I have to punish you."

_To hell with that! _Bee thought, remembering how Sari would say that. He clamped his denta down on Megatron's servo. Megatron snapped it back with a hiss, glaring at him.

"Alright. It's never to early to break in a new bot..." He undid the clasps, giving Bumblebee a split second to jump off the table to make a break for it. Megatron grabbed his stabilizing servo, causing the small bot to land on his hands as he outstretched them forward, to keep from landing on his face. "Where do you think you're going?"

Megatron began to drag him across the floor; bringing him to him like some rag doll.

_This can't be happening again..._

_This can't be happening..._

_No! I won't let it happen!_

Bee kicked at Megatron's face, creating a loud crach as the metals clashed like two broad swords. Megatron let go of his leg, and Bumblebee took no time to scramble to his feet. He barreled to the door, hoping to just break through it, just to be stopped by it like it was a wall. The giant roared as he charged at the yellow mech, just missing him as he ducked under him, rolling out of the way. Megatron smiled, but it was more irritated than amused.

"Feel like playing a game little bee?" He hissed, swiping his servo like a lion's paw at Bee, causing to jump back into the wall. Now that he was momentarily trapped, Megatron slammed his servo on the bare region above his chest plating, and pinning him to the wall. "I don't play games, you little glitch, and I don't take any insolence from any bot. Be Autobot or Decepticon. If I have to break you in by breaking you apart every day, then I'll be glad to do so."

Bumblebee gathered fluid in his mouth, and spat it in the warlords face. "Kiss my aft you fragger."

Megatron was tempted to rip off that mouth of his, but had a better idea instead. "You want to use that dirty mouth of yours? Why don't you put it to good use."

Bumblebee yelped at Megatron through him down on his knees, grabbing the back of his helm as his spike was released. Bee clenched his mouth shut. Megatron had to grip at his 'jaw' to force it open, forcing his spike into his mouth. Bumblebee gagged and choked, his optics welling up with cooling fluids to pour down his heating face. It was so big his mouth became strained; it was stretched even farther and Megatron pushed his helm, forcing his massive arousal down his throat. It was a good thing that they didn't have to breath, otherwise bee would have died from suffocation by now. Megatron thrusted into his mouth until the back of his throat was practically throbbing in agony. The bitter taste of lubrication swam in his mouth...

As Megatron pulled out, he said: "You're not done here." He then proceeded to yank the little bug up by his throat, hauling him to the end of the table, and clamping his hands down; bending over. Bumblebee pulled at the clamps with no success. Megatron was rummaging through storage compartments. The yellow Mecha didn't dare ask what he was looking for.

Megatron then proceeded to pull out a stasis chain, mostly used to hold down bigger more brutal bots. But tonight it would provide a different use. He wielded the chain in his servo, as he brought it down on Bumblebee's aft. The small bot screamed in pain; his throat clenched from the recent abuse. Megatron continued to lash out until the armor on his aft had crumbled and fell off. He noticed a look on Bumblebee's face—concealed torment. Bumblebee was trying so hard to hide the 'tears', that way Megatron can't have the satisfaction of, breaking him. Yet his face was red with flaming heat, seeming how his port was right there in the open, and in no way able to cover it up.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" He asked, to which Bumblebee did not answer to. "To bad, it's only going to get worse."

That's when Bumblebee's optics went wide, feeling the stasis chain wrap around his spike. Inevitably, his spike began to harden to the touch. It seem to give Megatron the wrong message.

"A chain bot are we?" He said with a coy smirk. Bumblebee shook his head frantically as he felt the other end of the chain, prob the rims of his port. A sharp gasp emitted from him as the chain was pushed inside him. It continued to fill him until the chain wrapping around his spike begins to tug. Did it feel weird? It had it's own level of oddness. Did it hurt? Just a small sting. But did it feel good? It was odd, but after the whipping, it felt good as well. Bumblebee let go a gasp when Megatron yanked them out of his port. The bee hated himself when he let a moan escape, and felt a small amount of lube escape him.

"A very kinky bot you are, aren't you?" Megatron chuckled, rubbing the lube into the rim of the port. Bumblebee squirmed and whimpered at the touch—his aft was still stinging from the blows that he couldn't help but to think it felt really good. At the same time, he hated the touch, but welcomed it if it meant he wouldn't whip him anymore.

Megatron's thick digit pushed in Bumblebee's port, stroking at the sensitive bundles of wires that made the yellow Mecha cry softly in pleasure.

"You enjoy this don't you little bee?"-Bumblebee didn't dare answer.-"Silence won't do little bee..."

He rammed another digit into the port, stroking vigorously at the sensitive area's. Bee gasp, and panting, aft involuntary moving with the digits.

"Is that a yes?"

_I just want this over with... _"Y-y-yesss..."

"Now, what do you want?"

_Oh no, he's going to make me do this again... _Bumblebee remained silent.

"What was that?" he smacked him across the aft gruffly, making him wince.

"You!" _Please, just let me have it..._

"Me... what?" He was now teasing the wires now.

The autobot whimpered in anticipation. _I can't take it... _"I want you inside me..."

"Be more descriptive..."

_Oh Primus no, I can't do this... but I don't want him to get whip me again... and frag my port is on fire... _"I want your spike to thrust into my port..."

"And?"

Somehow this was making Bumblebee more aroused; his port became more slick and the chains tightened around his length as he grew harder. "I want you to slam into my aft..."

The heat gathered in his face as he pictured the smirk on Megatron's face. Megatron stood up, firmly grabbing the small bot's aft in his hands, as the tip of his spike prodded in him.

"Beg for it my little bee," he whispered in the small Mechs audio receiver. "Beg for your master..."

_Why... why this... why can't he just frag me so I can just pretend it was a dream? _Bumblebee was reluctant to say anything. His mind was refusing, but his freshly aroused body was speaking for him now. The need for a release of all this tension was too much to bare. "Frag me Megatron... frag me hard...!" _I can't believe I said that..._

Megatron would have loved to let Bumblebee continue, but his own length was aching for his tight, slick port, Without a second thought, especially for the bee's well being, he rammed his spike into the tight aft, receiving a loud wail of shock, pain, and pleasure from his toy. The scream caused Megatron to go into a frenzy, thrusting into him hard and fast, each time getting a louder, frantic scream.

"Megatron! Ah!" The Autobot would wail. "Oh Primus! O-o-Ohhhh Primus!"

His port would clench around the massive length, squeezing it like a pair of small hands with a death grip. His body was shaking with energy as the overload was building. Already Megatron was feeling his own climax, but he was determined to make the bug overload before him. He slammed deeper, and faster, and harder, and gruffer until Bumblebee shouted with pleasure as he reached his overload. His legs buckled and if Megatron wasn't holding him, he would have fell to his knees. His spoke shot fluid as his port burst with lubrication. The sudden climax caused Megatron to grip him tight as he overloaded inside of him. Bee could feel the hot fluid pour into him like a river, filling up his reproduction tank as it made contact with the chip. In a few months, Bee knew, he would have yet another sparkling. _I can't handle this... I can't handle another one..._

Megatron licked at his neck as he pulled out. "That wasn't so bad, now was it little bee?"

Bumblebee remained silent, in his state of exhaustion and shock. This time Megatron let him stay quiet as he chuckled at his accomplishment.

His moment was soon ruined with sudden shouting from the hall:

"Lugnut! You blundering ideot! Vat vere you even THINKING!"

"Silence Blitzwing! I did nothing of the sorts!"

"No one else vas out here you blunderin' glitch!"

"I did nothing!"

"Explain t'is mess then! Vy am I now coated with soot!"

Megatron shook his head. "Ideots..." He then proceeded to exit the room, leaving Bumblebee to sit on his knees, servos still contained, as he was alone with his own thoughts. Lightningstorm, on the other hand, was hidden in the shadows, a smile of amusement spread along his face as his scheme came to an all to perfect end...

)-(

**There we go! Another chapter! To be honest I don't even know myself what Lightning did, I thought that because he was a kid still, being on that base can't be too fun. So what better way to entertain yourself than a good prank? I hope you like his character so far, and now that I'm getting into the flow of this, I may indeed write more. Maybe.**

**Howevet, school is peaking its ugly head around the corner, so I may not have as much time to write as I do now. I only have three more days of freedom before my senior year is in play. But hey, I'll do what I can.**

**Hope you enjoyed this second addition to the fic! Please review and tell me how you like it thus far!**


	3. Looking back now Chapter 3

**Alright, this story is coming along. To be honest I didn't think I would take it this far. I really did intend it to be a one shot, but now I got some bad mojo and I need to write. I have a lot of idea's buzzing in my head, so be prepared for a long fic. I don't intend to leave one micro detail out.**

**I'm going to focus on Lightningstorm just as much as Bee, just to warn you. I love Bumblebee dearly, but I also want to go more in depth with Lightning. I like seeing his inner conflict with his emotions to his Creator and Carrier. **

**Anyway, here I am babbaling away, here is another chapter! It's gonna be a bit shorter, but the next one will be packed with more detail. And before we really get started, I'll start filling in the blanks as I go. So if you are not sure with something, please leave it in the review! I'll either establish it in my next chapter or reply saying I'm getting there.**

**Please be patient and enjoy! **

)-(

_Crash!_

_Bang!_

"_Get up! I'm not done with you!"_

_Kick..._

_Cry..._

_Kick..._

"_Stop it! I'm sorry!"_

"_This isn't a matter of playing games, Lightningstorm! Look at what you did!"_

_Soarly, the small bot curled up in a ball. His armor was dented, some pieces shattered off, and energon was leaking out of the seems of his face and abdominal. The little mechs armor was to light to withstand the blows of a war lord. It was only for protecting his fragile frame from everyday bumps and scrapes. Only place that wasn't touched was his chassis, in fear that a hard enough blow would shatter the spark chamber. That didn't stop the blows though. Megatron just aimed for the less fatal yet sensitive area's with twice his strength._

_The youngling finally opened his optics, seeing the mess he created. The old monitor room, was now covered in various paints; monitors were sticky with pinks and yellows, and the floors slick with blues, greens and reds. Orange liquids dripped from the walls like bleeding wounds while every Decepticon in the room was now splashed with a variety of goop that leaked into the seams of their armor._

_He only intended it to be a joke... Though he was approaching the stage that humans would refer to as, a teenager age, he still wanted to have fun. Regrettably, he never cleaned up after he set up his clever paint bombs around the room, so he was literally caught red handed. _

_Megatron was glaring down at him, arms folded as the little bot looked around at his destruction; just waiting for some response. _

_At last, Lightning swallowed back the bile that formed in his mouth from the nauseous pain. "It was a joke... I'll clean it up, promise! It's not that big of a deal..."_

"_I beg your pardon?" That's when Lightning knew he chose the wrong words. Megatron picked him up but his weak training wings and held him in the air. "You are wasting valuable time because of your childish pranks! You are reaching your third stage of life and you act like you're still in your first." He tossed him down on his back, shattering his wings into several different pieces. "This is not some play ground, you are not some sparkling anymore!"_

_Whimpering, Lightning tried to get some distance from the tyrant by scooting backwards through his wing shrapnel. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"_

_Megatron huffed in disgust. "Look at you; I raised you and look at how you repay me."-he grabbed the boy again, lifting him up with a firm but lighter grip-"I am all you have. I am the only reason you live and you show your respect by vandalizing our base, MY commissioning courtiers that I must have access to at all times in order to keep this war under control and this base safe!" -he yelled shaking his son-"Or do you want the Autobots to come in here, take you away and hand you off to your carrier so he can trap you in a cave and let you rust?" _

_Stunned, Lightning stopped in his tracks. He felt that boiling rage brew in his core like a pit of lava. Every deception on the base had told him his carrier had gave birth to him and left him to die and suffer in a cave far from a safe med-area. Not like he can remember, but he knew in his naive processor that was sickening; to Autobot or Decepticon._

_Soon Lightningstorm's body went limp with defeat, his stomach and face still hot with the mention of his carrier. Megatron's grip loosened further._

"_That's what I thought." With that being said, he dropped the little bot on the ground; Lightning simply collapsing on the floor like a broken toy. "Shockwave, get him to the Med-bay; clean him and fix him up. After he's done, lock him up tightly in his room."_

**End flashback**

That was the last thing Lightningstorm could remember from that day.

Sadly, there were many more memories like that...

From that moment on, however, Lightning changed. He spent a decacycle in his room, coping with the aches and the awkwardness of having no armor on him, as to prevent from agitating the wires that were damaged. For cycles he was curled on his berth, hating everything in life. Loathing his carrier for leaving him behind; his creator for causing him so much pain; and himself most of all. Megatron was cruel, but Lightning had to ruefully admit that he was right. As many times that the old tyrant would abuse his processor with words as much as he did with his servos, it seemed to make sense. Call it his inexperienced processor, he had no way of convincing himself any other way than what Megatron has.

Though his pranks now were seldom, he found himself pulling one on either the lesser important 'cons, or the less aware bots; those who he rarely talked to. Such as Blitzwing and Lugnut. To be honest, he cared less for them. Lugnut was a pet and Blitzwing should be locked in a mental correctional facility, according to him.

"What is going on?" Asked a loud, rather obnoxious voice.

That was to most bots though, to Light, it was the voice of a friend. "Lugnut did something to Blitzwing, and now our Liege has to break it apart."

Starscream folded his arms, watching the young bot. Admittedly, the little mecc had became very skilled in hiding his emotions. But this seeker knew better. All those cycles spending in the med-bay together because of Megatron's doing gave both of them time to talk. They both found common ground when it came to the war lord. Both of them angry and bitter; horrified and helpless... It was a very interesting discussion, even for the bot being so young at the time. Yet this help Starscream come to the conclusion that all the mishaps on the base was all his doing. Once or twice Starscream was tempted to rat him out, than again, what good would it do? Raise his rank? Gain Megatron's trust so he can attempt to assassinate him again? Honestly there was no point. Besides, he was fond to the bot. It was nice to know someone else hated Megatron almost as much as he did.

Lightning looked up at Starscream: "Starscream?"

"What?" The seeker seemed irratated, however Lightning ignored it. It was normal for the con to respond that way.

"I want you to tell me about Bumblebee."

Sudden, Starscream thought. Why would the little bot ask that at such a time? Though he should have asked that first, he didn't bother. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know."

Starscream took a breath-

"Truthfully. I don't want the same answer every other con has given me. I don't want the same story Megatron had you rehears. I want to know who he really is."

Now he had to ask: "Why the sudden interest? It wasn't long ago you wanted your carriers processor on the wall."

Lightningstorm shrugged. "Something doesn't add up... I was told my whole life he abandoned me, that he wanted me to die. That he was cruel and selfish... I just want to know."

Slowly, Starscream sighed. "I can't tell you much, not about what he did, why he did it... I wasn't there. I was still leading the army before Megatron came back from the dead. The only ones that will know are far up Megatron's aft it's hardly amusing... I wasn't here until I was hunted down and... well..." He rubbed the back of his helm; the youngling was looking a tad disappointed, which most likely meant that he was very depressed with the news. "The only thing I can tell you is that you carrier is sure different. I met him before; he's very stubborn, obnoxious... yet I never seen a bot so eager to sacrifice themselves for someone else..."

At least that gave Lightningstorm some clue, even if it did leave him more confused. "Than why would he leave me to die? Did he do that?"

"I can't tell you, I don't know. I only have Megatron's word to go off of."

"But if he's so willing to protect other people... could he..." a pause—all this was making his processor overload... "I don't even know..."

"Doesn't matter anyway. That Autobot glitch is going to be offline soon anyway."

This somehow concerned the little bot. "Why?"

"I'm sure you know why," Starscream snorted. "Megatron is obsessed over the sparkling's that he can produce. He's planning on having a hundred or so."

Holy frag... Lightning thought. Yes, it was plain as day, he didn't think the amount of offspring Megatron was aiming for would be so high... it made Lightning a little jealous. "Why so many?"

"Can you imagin 101 of you? With that number, the Autobots would cower before us."

Hard to argue with that... "Can he ever live to have near as many as that."

Starscream shrugged. "Whether or not he can, Megatron will make sure he will."

(O)_(O)

Weak... exhausted... filthy... sick...

Megatron had left Bee strapped to that table for almost a joor now... Bumblebee gave up hope 3 cycles ago that he remembered that he was still there, unable to move and still naked.

Humiliated... furious... depressed... pitiful...

Being so tired, Bumblebee rested on his knees, laying his head on the table as he ignored the awkward position of his arms. He closed his optics; trying to fall into recharge as his mind wondered.

Ugly... sore... bleeding... dead...

Bumble's processor was dwelling on the previous events... wondering why is it that the way Megatron touched him got him aroused? The chains, the beatings... being molested and abused should have override his mind and sent him into shock. With all the leaking energon, the torture, it made his spike hard... why? Maybe it was because after the agony, the light, tender touches were a blessing. _No no no! They're not blessings! That's Megatron's hands that fraggen touched me!_

Dizzy... Hungry... Spiteful... wishful...

All these thoughts made Bumblebee worry... was it that his body was trying to cope with the stress and trying to ease the pain, or something more? He thought back: Through out his life he had crushes. Mostly on femme's. Mostly when he was really young and the other femme's were much older than him, Then he got into Boot Camp and he remember having a bond with Longarm... until, he learned who he was at least. _Traitor... _Even then, could that be considered a crush? Did he... like Longarm back then? Then there was when he joined up with Optimus' team. Oh thinking about them made his spark ache...

Alone... helpless... scarred... traped...

Optimus was so much like a father to him... how he misses his voice, those lectures, the way he wrapped his arms around him when he was protecting him... _Oh Primus, did I like him too? _No of course not. He was a father. Bumblebee had the most admiration and respect for that bot; even if it didn't always show. Then there was Prowl... If there was anyone Bee had to have a crush on it might have been him. Primus, he was annoying his his too-cool emotions, the way he obsessed over nature, and how he got after Bee on a regular bases. But he was also patient... he was kind to Bumblebee, like Bulkhead, but... in a more... different matter. At this moment, the yellow autobot didn't know what matter that was.

Hurt... uncomfortable... tense... paranoid...

Finally, it was sinking in. These thoughts of his dear friends made him think of Ratchet—That battle, that fight... it finally hit him that the Med-bot was now dead... that he never said good-bye, or even saw the body.

Hoping... dwindling... numb... shocked...

A sob escaped his mouth; otheres threatened but he had to swallow them down like rotten energon. Bumblebee couldn't risk letting Megatron hear him cry. He took his virginity, his home, his friends, his body... but he will never let that beast have the satisfaction of letting him have his last ounce of sanity; his strength; his spirit.

Finally... the little Autobot fell into recharge, just in time for Megatron to enter the room...

)-(

**Like I said, short chapter. I have much more planned for this, I almost don't even know where to begin. The next one may be freakishly long though. I really wanted to do some insight into Lightningstorms past. Exactly how he was abused and how bad, and establish a few things, such as his friendship with Starscream. Not a lot of Bumblebee here, except his current emotions and his state of thought as of right now. **

**But OH BOY! Another cliff hanger! Makes you wonder what twisted thoughts I have, huh? Well just you wait, you will not be disappointed!**

**Please keep the reviews up! If I can see some reviews soon I'll write another one next weekend. If not, I'll wait a little bit for peeps to catch up, or until more people become invested. **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter none the less!**


	4. Memories Chapter 4

**Yes! An exciting new chapter! Some nice reviews were left here and I found them a little more than inspirational to keep writing! And I will continue apologizing for errors that I have and will make.**

**Now I have a few songs that can go great with this story, and I want to share them with you if you want to set the mood to the story:**

**This includes:**

**Monster: by Meg and Dia**

**Help is On the Way: by Rise Against**

**Welcome Home: By Coheed and Cembria. **

**Ultranumb- by Blue Stahli**

**Those are the only songs I am sure fit. I hope you like them and find them as fitting as I do.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**)-(**

_Hold onto those memories_

_The ones from the better days_

_Get lost in them_

_Before you can't find them again._

It's been weeks now since Bumblebee had conceived. Already he can feel the extra mass of life stirring deep within him. Shockwave had replaced his broken armor so the little bug didn't have to walk around with his spike hanging about. However, it was no stronger than his last pair.

Because of his past escape from the base, Bumblebee was to be kept under watch; having a con keeping track of him, by being in the same room or having him kept on a stasis leash. Not only did Shockwave fit him with a new set of flimsy armor, but a collar that would considerably be the strongest metal on his body. Bumblebee attempted to yank the collar away the second it was placed on him, but something told him that he would need an carefully aimed ion canon to get it off.

Now Bumblebee sat on the floor in the dining hall—back propped on the chair right side to Megatron, who was at ease in his throne like seat. He had the bugs leash wrapped in his servo; loosely gripping it .The half-naked mecc held a pouting face as he felt his dignity brew in the humiliation of being treated as a pet. Not just a interfacing pet, but a pet like those dogs back on earth, that had to eat off the floor and lick their masters face. It didn't help when random Blitzwing was offering a treat of energon to him like a pup.

"Com' on boy!" He teased in a very cheery, playful voice. "Take ze treats! Jou must be very hungry!"

Bumblebee snarled at him, then receiving a hard tug on his leash. Megatron intended to break in the Autobot. On the first night of the yellow meccs conception—after the bot came out of his brief recharge—Megatron had told him: _"I'll make this clear; your current behavior will not be permitted. You will do as I say, and you will not speak until spoken too."_

"_And what happens if I don't do any of that?" _He had retorted at the time.

"_Though I can't punish you accordingly, given the circumstance, I promise the alternative will be fitting."_

Bumblebee never asked what this alternative was; he was too afraid to ask. But since then, he found enough endurance to allow the 'cons to bully him. Bee had reluctantly took the treat from the insane bot; thus accepting defeat once again as he nibbled at the treat. This was the highest graded engergon in the galaxy, yet it tasted bitter from being tainted from evil servos.

Lightning watched this action from the other side of the long table. How pathetic, he thought. It's astonishing that Megatron saw any use for him at all. Intensely, he inspected the little bot for any signs of evil. The Autobot was delicate, and innocent looking enough. As old as Bumblebee was, his optics were still large, holding a child like charm. But those optics bored such malice whenever he grazed his view over any of them. Was it his hatred for the 'cons that could have lead to attempting to kill a child? Though seeming understandable, it was no excuse...

Weakly, Bumblebee had set down his treat, only taking off the very tip of it. Grudgingly, his fuel tanks were begging to be filled, but his processor was too sick with grief to allow much to go down.

Blitzwing seen this action: switching to his ice form, he said: "Jou should eat zat. 'Tis not ze best for jou, or jour sparkling's health."

"I'm not hungry..." Bee simply murmured, folding his arms tightly across his spark chamber. Megatron tugged on his leash again. "I was spoken too!" Another, harsher tug. "Stop that! I just said I wasn't hungry!"

"Do as you're told," Megatron reminded. His voice was cool but Bee could see the venom dripping from the words.

"I can't," Bee stated hotly. "I'll just puke it back up!" A harsher tug; this one strained the cables in Bumblebee's neck. "I'm not doing it!

"Jou have to," Ice Blitzwing said. "Other vise jou'll make 'orself sick."

"I. Am not. Doing it." Bumblebee said again; sharper and crisper.

Megatron tightened his grip. "This is your last warning, Autobot..."

"Look!" Bumblebee snapped. "It makes no sense to force myself to eat if I can't stomach it you glitch! How many times am I going to have to say that before it get's through all your thick processors." His action was met by silence. Looking up at Megatron, he saw a glimmer of fire held within the warlords optics, as he saw the image of himself within the fiery pit. Bumblebee knew he was in slag then. _Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut... _With extreme caution, Bumblebee picked up his treat, and forced it down into his tanks; in hopes that the monster can forget about his antics. "Sorry about that," he said with a light, nervous tone of humor. "Guess I'm just cranky on an empty tank."

Obviously no one was amused. Megatron shook his head.

"Take him to the Med-bay," Megatron ordered. "He's going to end up making the sparkling weak. I want tubes linking to his fuel tank hooked up so he can be force fed."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Bee. "No! You already took away my armor and turned me into a Primus damned femme! I am not letting you hook up any feeding tubes to me!"

Megatron merely sneered. "Keep him hooked up once you're done. I'll have to think of a suited punishment for that blasted mouth of his."

Lugnut and Blitzwing took in liberty to grab the little bot: Blitzwing taking the chain from Megatron's servo, and Lugnut restraining the bee's arms.

"Let me go!" Shouted the little bot. "I am not letting you do this!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice," said Megatron simply, all the while admiring a nice, even cup of highgrade. Infuriated, Bee thrashed and kicked in Lugnuts grasp, shouting out curse words and foul threats.

"I don't care you filthy son of a glitch!" He screamed, digging his peds into the floor, truly making it difficult for Lugnut to keep a hold on the squirming bot. "You're going to be sorry for this one day! I swear to it! I will wait until you recharge and dig that face plating off with my bear servos!"

Lightning's optics went wide: surely Megatron would march up to him and rip out his audio box on the spot. But Megatron grinned, amused practically.

Blitzwing tugged on the chain, pulling Bee forward as the peds scraped the floor, like a dog being taken to the vet.

"Pick up ze little fragger already!" Hotheaded Bliztwing commanded. "And be careful! Last thing v'e need is Megatron coming after us!"

Lugnet then wraped his arm around Bumblebee's waist, holding him firmly as he lifted him off the floor. Bumblebee was shouting at a high pitch wail, flailing his legs around, causing a few, just noticeable dents to Lugnuts side.

"Blitzwing!" He shouted. "Do something with his legs!"

"Can't jou hold him still!?"

"I only have two servos!"

With a huff of annoyance, Blitzwing grabbed onto Bee's legs with a tight, painful grip—it was the main part of his body they had to be careful of, not the limbs. He took the bot's very own chain, and tied it around him. Switching to his random mode, he completed the not in a elegant, little bow. "Perfect! Now he's ready to be put under the tree!"

About one hundred curse words later, the two con's had hauled him into the med-bay; struggling with the small bot as he struggled while being placed on the table he was all to familiar with.

"Stop vith the struggling!" Yelled the hotheaded Blitzwing.

Bumblebee spat in his face. "I will never stop! You'll get me to stop when you take my spark out of my chamber!"

To which, icy Blitzwing said: "Please don't tempt me with something so promising, little Autobot."

Lugnut did most of the work getting the bee's arms and legs strapped down. Yet the Autobot wasn't giving up. He let out a sort of battle cry as his body arched up off of the table, making it very hard for Blitzwing to operate.

"Shockwave should handle this," Lugnut stated. "He can..."

"Ve Just need to insert a tube," the cool 'con said. "Ve just need to keep 'im still."

"Then we should knock him out! If Megatron's sparkling is damaged..."

"Unnecessary. 'Is fuel tank isn't even near 'is reproduction tanks. Just grab me ze stasis chains, and ze magnetic mouth plate cover."

Desperately, Bumblebee yanked at the bods, shouting out in fear and hatred as Lugnut fetched the items. Blitzwing tightened the bonds further until it started to cut into the bugs wrists and legs. From there both con's wrapped the chains around the yellow, slender frame. Blitzwing then slapped the mouth plating over Bee's mouth, muffling his threats.

"Now zat 'es quiet, lets proceed."

Reaching under the table, the crazy con pulled out a surgical laser, and a tube the size of the young insects arm. Bumblebee's optics went wide as he witnessed the chilled bot inching the laser to his stomach area.

_Dear Primus, let this be a dream... They can't actually be doing this... I should have ate that damn treat..._

The laser burned through his protoform; if it wasn't for the mouth cover, the whole base would have been shaking in the rapture of Bumblebee's cries.

(O)_(O)

_Hear the cries_

_And writhe in the pain_

_Dive into your mind_

_Before the torture consumes you._

Lightning could hear the muffled cries from the other side of the door. His audio receivers were pressed on the cold metal, feeling the vibrations from Bumblebee's cries rattle the metal. His emotions were flip-flopping between two emotions: satisfaction, and sympathy. It served him right for being so damn selfish; endangering his sparkling over something so petty. In fact, Lighrningstorm himself was half tempted to force the food down his throat. Even if the Autobot threw it up, he would have forced him to swallow the burning bile anyway. But this... was this too much? Megatron hasn't not even came around to give him the punishment! The least they could have done was force him into a recharge...

"Couldn't resist listening in?" Starscream said, making the young 'con jump a mile. He didn't even hear the seeker come up behind him.

"Well... no," Lightning admitted. "Megatron never lets me in to watch. But—I don't think I want to watch this."

Starscream listened himself: "sounds gruesome."

"Of course it dose," Lightning snipped. "They are cutting open a conscience Autobot... Do the Autobot's even do such a thing?"

"Of course they do! Those Autobot's are no more innocent than we are!"

"Still... this seems excessive."

"It's no worse than what Megatron has done to us, don't forget that."

The very thought made the youngling shiver. "That's true, but..."

A pause: "But what?"-_No reply-"_You're not feeling empathy for the very bot who abandoned you, are you?"

Lightning shook his head: "I have to be honest, I don't know what I feel..."

( O) _ ( o)

_Don't come back_

_Even for the air_

_Because it's better to drown in the past_

_Than to face the hand that holds your future._

As much as Bumblebee wanted to fall into recharge, the burning agony kept him conscience. Covered in energon, his protoform which was sliced and welded back together, was raised up slightly like a scar. A new feeding tube was hooked through his body, the opening right under his 'collarbone'. It was covered by a small plating, that would swing open and closed when small button located on the upper part of Bumblebee's chassis was pressed.

His optics were off, as he tried to tune out the world that was causing him so much grief.

Music started to play through his head, as his friends came to life in his mind.

It was cheery, the song was bright and full of energy. It was one of those rock bands that Sari introduced him too. To the song, everything fell together as he remembered how he played pranks on everyone; Bulkhead was pink for a week, Optimus's ax was replaced with a giant squeaky hammer, and Ratchet was chipping the stickers of ponies off his face for cycles. The only one he never got around to successfully pranking was Prowl. That Ninja bot always managed to maneuver out of his schemes.

_I really hope I can get home... I can't die here knowing I didn't even prank Prowl! I can't die here knowing I never even got to tell Sari goodbye. Oh she must be so bored without me there... I wonder what she is doing without me? Primus I hope she didn't beat my high score on ninja gladiator. I will be so mad... How long was I even gone anyway? Now coming to think about it, where am I?_

_Optimus... please be looking for me. Slag at least be alive! I hate not knowing if you're okay... I already know Ratchet is gone... No, I can't cry! Don't cry you stupid glitch! Besides, it hurts too much to even cry. Did Prowl cry for me? I'm sure Bulkhead did... I'm positive Sari did too. _

_I wonder if Ratchet would have cried for me if he was alive still._

_Primus... what I wouldn't do to talk to any of them right now._

A sudden sound of a door swooshing open brought Bumblebee out of his sea of memories. The joyful music stopped, and was now replaced by the silence of sheer, utter fear.

Like a shadow, Megatron stepped in, taking his time to approach the little yellow bug that his foot steps didn't even make a sound. His face was blank, but it still told bumblebee all he needed to know.

He was _Livid._

Stillness held in the air like a bad smell; creating a fuel churning effect withing the Autobot's core. Coldly, Megatron fixed his gaze right into the bugs optics, locking him in place with just a mere look.

_Okay... It really was a bad idea to lash out like that._

It was like the whole universe was watching them; waiting for the next move.

The stars held their breath as Megatron uttered the first words: "You have a lot of gull to act out like that little bee."

The Magnetic mouth cover was still on; Bumblebee had no choice but to remain silent, as the war lord hissed his words like the devils tongue.

"I have to give you credit; most bot's in your circumstance would have never stood up to me like you have. Then again, no bot has ever been as dimwitted as you."-He took off the mouth cover, gripping the insects face-"I was hoping I didn't have to do this. Thinking of well suited punishments for the carrier of my sparklings is a challenge. But I did warn you. And I thought I made myself loud and clear. Now you know what comes next."

_Please not the oral again... please not that again!_

Megatron instead fished out a sharp piece of shrapnel from the table.

_I changed my mind, I'll take the oral..._

"The last punishment didn't seem to shut that mouth of yours. But I think this should do the trick."

He pressed the sharp end to Bumblebee's lips, and sliced his mouth open. Energon gushed from the wound, pouring into the yellow cybertronian's mouth. Megatron held down his jerking, coughing body as he made another cut, creating an ex on his mouth. As the Autobot coughed more, his mouth wide open, Megatron forced the shrapnel into his mouth, slicing his glossa and stabbing in the inside of his cheeks. Squirming in the tyrants grasp, he tried to wretch his head away, but that only resulted in tearing his mouth up even more. Finally, the monster took the glass out, and through it on the ground. Now Bee was practically drowning in his fluids, as he sputtered on the energon oozing down the inside of his throat..

Megatron then proceeded to reach down for the mechs pelvis armor, opening it up to expose his spike and port. To the bot's surprise, his touch was soft and tender. His port quickly became lubricated with arousal, as Megatron dipped each of his digits in carefully. Stasis chains dug into his body as he writhed in the touch. Everyone of Megatron's digits was covered in a thick, oozing coat of lubrication. Then, he touched them to the insects mouth.

He stroked his digits along the X on his mouth; creating a deep, burning sting as he played with the openings of his wounds like it was the port instead. Bumblebee let out a harsh hiss of pain, giving Megatron an opening to his mouth. Forcing two of his digits into the small mouth, Bee sputtered and hacked as a new pain enveloped his mouth. Digits were prying themselves into the wounds, coating them in liquid fire. Bumblebee couldn't even find it in himself to scream.

When the digits were licked clean, Megatron dipped his digits back into the port, and repeated.

This was to go on for hours...

(Q)_(Q)

_At least the waters are warm_

_The hands that were tender_

_can help cover_

_The palms etched in wrath._

"_I think he's waking..."_

"_Is he? Let me see!"_

"_Paitents friend, he's still unstable."_

"_Oops, sorry."_

A pair of bright blue optics came online; blinking away dust that gathered on them.

"Prime! You're alive!"

Optimus winced at the sudden sound. Prime's arms and legs were weak, still brittle from the battle; his glossa was dry and tasted raw.

"What in Primus' name happened to me?" The Leader asked, attempting to move his servo to rub his aching helm.

Prowl laid a servo on his, stopping him. "You were injured very seriously. We had to bring you back to repair you."

Optimus laid silent for a few, contemplating. "Is... Ratchet...?"

"No," Prowl answered before he could finish. "I'm afraid we lost him in battle."

Silently, the leader cursed himself.

"It's not your fault. We could have lost you too if it wasn't for Bumblebee."

Thankfully, thought Optimus, letting out a long breath. "That was very noble of him... Where is he anyway?"

Silence.

Now panic started to rise in Optimus: "Where is Bumblebee?"

"Calm down Boss Bot," said Bulkhead. "You're gonna over heat your systems. We haven't gotten to your internal fans yet."

"Where is Bumblebee, Bulkhead!?" shouted the prime, now agitated and sitting up from his med berth. Both Bulkhead and Prowl placed their servos gently on his chassis, pushing him back down.

"First you need to calm down," said Prowl, sternly.. "And then we'll tell you."

Easily, Optimus took a few deep breath of crisp air, cooling down his mechanics before the ninja bot continued on.

"Bulkhead and I had to take you back to base. We were out numbered."-he waited for Optimus to nod-"First of all, I want to tell you something important. Bumblebee had a son."

Shocked, Optimus' optics became almost as big as the yellow one's. "A son!? How!?"

"We don't even know," Prowl admitted. "But there is no denying it was his."

"Who was the other parent?"

The ninja bot hesitated. "... Megatron, sir."

"Oh primus..."

"Hold on, there is more you need to know. Because you were in such a critical state, there was no click to spare. Bumblebee... to make the long of the story short—stayed behind so we could safely get you back home."

"You left him!?"

Bulkhead had to restrain the prime to the bed as he basically launched up. "Boss Bot! Cool down! You're body can't take the stress!"

"You mean to tell me that two of my soldiers are dead now!?"

"Not... exactly," said the ninja bot. Optimus stilled in confusion. "Optimus, something tells me that Bumblebee is alive."

"How would you know?"

"You should have seen the kid boss," explained the large, green mech softly. "This kid was powerful enough to take out a huge chunk of the atroid. I don't even think he's mature yet."

"I have a feeling that Megatron would keep him alive," continued Prowl. "If I'm right, Megatron would need him for... something else."

All this information... it was making Optimus sick. He didn't even want to think the torture the yellow soldier had to endure to have that sparkling... If there was anything in his fuel tanks, they would have been emptied all over his berth. Instead he choked on dry heaves as his soreness from the battle and the sickness of the situation took hold. After the fit of heaves, he looked up at the sleek motorcycle.

"Have you tried to get a hold of him?"

Prowl shook his head. "We've been in this med-bay for the past 10 steller cycles to get you stabilized."

"Even then, he might be too far away to even get a hold of..." Bulkhead concluded.

Optimus shook his helm gently. Thoughts of what could be happening to that little bot poured into his processor like a rain storm. It was unbearable to even think about what was going on.

"I want you to go and try to get a hold of him," Prime commanded, leaving the other two bots bewildered.

"But Optimus..."

"I'm stable. I'll be fine in the mean time while both of you try to get a hold of Bumblebee. I want you to also get a hold of Sentinel Primes ship ship as well; tell him this is an emergency and we need back up."

"Well, we can do that," Bulkhead broached, "but what if we can't get through to Bumblebee?"

To which, Optimus said: "Then keep trying. If what we think is going on truely happening to him, we're in deep slag."

(O)_(-)

_Hold onto the memories_

_from the better days_

_before they go_

_leaving your soul to live alone..._

Stars danced around inside of the little yellow mech, causing him to writhe around as they burned in his mouth and in his core. His tubes seemed to be twisting in on themselves, and because his mouth was sore and damaged, he couldn't express the grieving tango in his tanks. Holding on tightly to his abdominal, he squirmed in his birth, legs kicking like he was trying to kick away the things that made him tear up. Only bending over in his side, compressing his inner wires, he felt fluid rush out of him. Panicked and embarrassed, he shot up, As his night vision kicked on, he saw that his whole berth was painted in his excreted fluids. His once white resting area was now pink, white, red, and blue, all of them gracefully mixing together as they continued to drip off the sides. Suddenly, he felt... empty.

Bee didn't have to be as smart as Prowl to know that he had a miscarriage...

)-(

**Sweet! Now we're getting somewhere! I told you this was gonna be a long chapter! **

**I'm sorry if it seems a little, rambling, but I wanted to get quite a bit in. I was also feeling extra evil and wanted to torture bee. I appologize for any mistakes I have made by the way. **

**But I hope you found this chapter interesting! I know I said I may not write more until the weekend, but I get so bored at him I have nothing else to do. So I may take a small break and get my thoughts straigh on what I want to happen next. Please Review and let me know what you think of the story thus far! I would also love to hear suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the story! I like having idea's to bounce off of. **


	5. Hope in the Distance Chapter 5

**Well things are going a bit slow, but that's alright. I'm still going to keep going. My brain is to full of this story that I can hardly think about anything else. And I came down with a nasty cold so I have nothing better to do. **

**I'm just glad this story is such a nice turnout compared to my other ones. In fact there was one review I got from MajorJazz that said:**

"**I think u (you) should make a version of this where Bee kept the sparkling just to see what happened."**

**I just might do that in fact, but on it's own time, I'll have to see what I can do.**

**Oh but look at me, babbaling off again. You don't want to hear this, you want to know if Bee is alright and if we can have more sexytimes considering it has been neglected in the last two chapters. On with the story!**

**)-(**

"You sure took a pit of a beating there Optimus..." Jazz commented, attending to the very needed repairs to Optimus' grappling hooks in his wrists.

"I can't even remember what all that happened..." said the prime with an emotionless tone, while calmly watching the cool ninja bot attend to his servos.

"Must have been the trauma, probably got the memory beat out of ya."

"Now question is, " began Sentinel hotly, "why were you even fighting Megatron one on one in the first place!?"

Optimus merely shrugged. "He wasn't suppose to be there," he explained. "It was only suppose to be some of his Decepticon lackeys. I had received an Intel that Megatron had files regarding future plans on the war..."

"So you went and tried to hog the glory..." the large blue and gold prime snorted. This made Optimus' face contort in displeasure.

"You know well it wasn't like that. I would have called in for back up if I knew that Megatron was going to come out and attack us and killing one of my team mates..."

"And we're sorry about the loss," Jazz inclined, nudging Sentinel in the side.

"Yeah, deeply sorry..." He murmured, giving his side a soothing rub. "Well... did you at least receive any information?"

"In... a way..."

"What do you mean?"

Optimus breathed in a long breath of cool air, flexing his newly repaired wrist. "I couldn't get into the files, but... Megatron did reveal something to the rest of us."

"What did the fragger say?"

From there, Optimus shared everything to his knowledge. Every detail Prowl and Bulkhead shared with him, regarding Bumblebee, his son, and the plans that involve Bee's new ability to reproduce. The two other mechs, looked bewildered, and downhearted.

"I knew that the tyrant had a few of his bolts lost in battle," Jazz said with a tone of disbelief, "but sweet cybersnakes of space, that is down right twisted."

"Let me, take a stab in the dark here," Sentinel piped up. "Do you want us to help rescue your scout?"

Optimus nodded. "Exactly."

"Well forget it."

"What!?" Optimus and Jazz shouted. "Why!?"

"Because it's hopeless. I'm not risking my aft for a scout that has his faith sealed for the well of sparks. And pit, I ain't going there because of him!"

This angered the red and blue prime to no end. "So you're going to let him suffer Primus knows where, in the hands of Megatron!?"

"... Yeah, that sounds about right."

It took all of Optimus' will power to not attack hit superior. Damn it all, it was tempting to beat upside that thick processor of his! "I don't think you understand the situation..."

"I understand it perfectly."

"No. You don't. I have two soldiers who, first hand, witness the power that the youngling was capable of. This is not something we can just blow off. This is _not _just some other soldier, who met an untimely demise. This, is a soldier who is the greatest aspect to this war, since the All Spark.. The power that one sparkling can generate, to my knowledge, can mean the difference of winning and losing this war. Megatron is cruel, unmerciful, and sparkless, but if any of us know him, he doesn't turn down a chance to have unlimited power. If we do not find my soldier soon, then I hope we can have Primus fight on our side, because then, there would be forced to forfeit this war!"

His words echoed in the med-bay, for what seemed like hours. Both of the Mechs watched him with wondering Optics.

"I mean no disrespect, Sentinel Prime, but this is not the time to let a fellow bot suffer, because of the bad history between us. I already lost one bot because I made a bad call. I'm sure you don't want to lose thousands because you made one."

There was nothing the blue and gold cybertronian could say to that. Instead, he let out a long winded sigh. "Alright, what do we need to do?"

(o)_(o)

_It wasn't my fault... I didn't do anything this time... I didn't..._

Bumblebee sat on the Med-berth like a child sitting in line for the principals office. Looking down at his intertwined servos, he kicked his feet quietly as he waited for the results from his scans.

This was not going to be a good day, Bumblebee figured. For the first cycle of his miscarriage, he just sat in the puddle, astonished, and in a morbid part, happy. It was such a relief, and thank Primus he blessed him for not making him endure another sparkling birth! For a while, he sat in that puddle, thankful for what ever reason. Gradually, however, the celebration faded into a deep, body trembling fear. _What if Megatron sees this!?_

Bee couldn't remember a time he moved faster, trying to clean that mess up. There were no cloths around to help soak up the goo. Consequently, he just ended up painting his servo's with his energon-birth as he attempted to wipe it off his thighs and berth.

Going from bad to worse, Megatron entered the room at that time.

If his mouth wasn't so sore, he would have screamed.

It all seemed like a blurr from there (_Blurr... I wonder what he's doing...). _To be honest, he wasn't sure how he made it to the med bay with no more scratches than what he originally had. Yet he knew he wasn't in the clear.

Now, Megatron held a calm disguise, his arms folded as he watched the monitors as Shockwave was reading the reports. This was the kind of quite both Autobots and Decepticons would do their best to avoid. It meant he was thinking, that he was brooding, plotting, and worst of all, waiting. Like a cat waiting for it's time to attack. It was a sign that someone was about to feel the plunder of his rage.

"Here," said Shockwave, stopping the report and pointing to a paragraph of information. "It seems that his reproductive tank was damaged."

"Damaged, how?" Megatron inclined irritably.

Shockwave explained: "Old scars that were never properly repaired."

"Can you repair them?"

"I could, but there would be no point. From the lack of care, his reproduction tank is, basically, useless. Having a sparkling would mean a one in 50,000 chance."

_There is hope!_

"Can you replace it then?"

"That I can."-_Annnd the hope is gone...-"_But, I don't have any spare reproduction tanks on hand. I would have to design a new one."

Huffing exasperatedly, Megatron nodded. "Do what needs to be done. Get him refitted, and get right to work on that. We don't have time to waste."

"As you wish, my lord."

At that, Megatron left the spy to do his work. As soon as the doors shut, Shockwave went straight to the containers, fishing out a bottle of sealant.

"First off, lets get your mouth repaired. Primus knows we don't need some sort of virus in your systems when I go to replace the tank."

Bumblebee struggled at first, resisting the help the spy was trying to give as he wrested with him.

"I'm sure you don't want to 'tend' to lord Megatron's 'needs' with your mouth in that condition," the spy spat. "Now stop struggling, this won't hurt."

Hesitantly, Bee opened his mouth. It strained at the wounds that tore in his mouth, causing the little bot to whimper lightly. Shockwave spread the seal over the X shaped wound on his lips, then dipped a soft swab into the container, and inserted it into the yellow mechs mouth. The seal tasted bitter, but it made his mouth numb. Finally, the pain subsided, and Bee let free a relaxed sigh. The wounds were now covered in a protective gloss. "That should do it. But I would advice to keep your mouth shut most of the time."

Though at other times, Bumblebee would take offense to this. However, this seemed like an appropriate time to heed his advice. The spy sat him up, taking care to remeasure the little bot.

"Didn't you keep the numbers?" Bee asked.

"I didn't think Megatron would ever need you again, so I didn't keep the information."

For some reason, that insulted the insect.

Bee simply sat quietly while Shockwave took the measurements. Scanning his chassis, waist, spark-chamber, excreta. When all was done, he hooked the chain on Bumblebee's collar, and nudged him on his feet.

"Back to your berth room now," stated the spy. Bee complied, not in the mood to fight or struggle. With ease, Shockwave locked the bug in his room, to a hook on the wall that would keep him from going anywhere far. "It's best if you stay out of the way."

As soon as the spy left, Bee just took a seat on the floor, curling his knee plates to his chin, sighing to himself.

Deep down, Bumblebee honestly thought himself to be offline. All his emotions were pent in a little glass bottle, building pressure with each click that passes. Depression consumed him the midst of the still air. Usually he was so happy, optimistic; what happened?

_What happened was that fragger... That damn fucking fragger... _

His spark was bitter and cold. Digging deep in his processor, he wondered what he did to deserve this kind of torture.

_I highly doubt pulling a few tricks calls for this kind of punishment... and to think I asked for anything else than Boss-bots lectures... Primus, what I wouldn't do to hear his voice again... I don't care if he yelled at me right now, I just want to hear him again..._

He thought back to boot camp, wondering if maybe the way he treated Bulkhead was the reason for all this.

_No, I made it up to the big guy. I mean, I was a jerk, but I wasn't evil..._

Frustration built in his optics, making them burn like acid was spilled on them. Why couldn't me make sense on why this had to happen to him? Of all bot's in the universe, why him?

_I never been a saint, but I always thought I was doing the right thing. I never purposefully hurt someone. If anyone deserves this, it should be Wasp! . . . No, I can't say that about him... He was an aft, but no one deserves this kind of treatment. Well, except Megatron himself._

Bumblebee choked down his anguish again, adding to the pressure of his little glass bottle.

_Damn him to the pit... The least he could have done was be gentle, at least pretend to do it for more than just a way to produce his damn offspring... What does it even feel like to be loved?_

Bee's body started to yearn then. After all this physical abuse to his body, it ached for a gentle touch, a soft caress.

_I am alone... maybe... just a little..._

His optics shut off, and his processor dived deep within itself.

Bee wanted to picture someone, he wanted to feel a presence of his friends. He wanted to feel on of them touch him... Optimus was a good candidate, but he was large, and... well, with Megaton being large himself, it was a turn off. Sari was like his little sister, he didn't dare think of her in such a way. Prowl... Prowl was perfect. He was just the right size, and he was always gentle with him...

Licking his torn lips, the scene was set.

Out of all the places, he pictured himself in a garden. Prowl did love his nature slag, and though Bumblebee never understood what was so great about it, he realized then, it was for the peace. All the flowers that surrounded him created a very calm, loving air. His olfactory systems were overwhelmed with the scent of crisp, clean air. _I should have taken the time to enjoy nature back on earth..._

Unknowingly, a smile spread on his face. Prowl came into view, and Bee felt more happy than what he's had in a long time.

His servos stroked his own chassis as he pictured the ninja bots warm embrace, holding him close and protectively. Digits plucked at his sensitive wiring on his neck, pretended it was Prowl giving him loving kisses. Imagination coming to life, Prowl's head dipped and licked over his chassis, and stomach. Processor clouded with need, Bee waited no time getting to the best part. He should have felt embarrassed thinking about one of his partners in such a perverse manner, but Primus, it felt so good! Those digits stroked his spike and port with a feather like touch...

Bee's own servo's teased his own port with his digit, lubrication already pooling around him. He softly whimpered as he slipped his digit in teasingly, going straight for his sweet spots. "_Oh Primus... Oh Prowl..."_

He could only imagine the sweet, tender care the ninja bot would have gave to his spike. How teasing those licks would be; how loving the visor as he gazed up at the pleasure ridden face of the yellow mech. As much as Bumblebee's body wanted to overload, he wanted to enjoy this moment of solitude. To pretend he wasn't some interfacing toy to Megatron, but a lover to a near and dear friend. It was a simple wish, to only pretend for a while, that his port was being lapped up from his juices by a skilled black and gold bot, in a luxurious garden away from the rest of the universe. All he wanted right now, was to feel safe, and loved. He wanted those slender hips to grind on his, as a reasonable sized cable inserted itself into his port. Feeling alive and high, as soft and strong pleasure circuited through his form.

If only he could be alone forever. Even if he never could see his friends again, he didn't have to be disturbed by another Decepticon for as long as he lived. He really wouldn't mind. He could make love to himself for a while...

It was, however, short lived.

Bee was caught with a servo cupping his spike, and two digits in his dripping port by the last bot he wanted to see.

"Well well," Megatron chuckled with a sickly smirk on his face. "I didn't think you missed my touch so much."

_I wouldn't even miss your face!_

Bumblebee kept quiet. Though he had all intentions to hold strong against the tyrant still, he decided to do it with a silent protest.

"To your luck, I wasn't doing anything." The door locked behind the tyrant. "Which means I have time for this."

Bee didn't have time to react, the beast was already on top of him, pinning him down with his massive frame. The yellow mechs processor couldn't keep up what was happening after Megatron sealed him in a kiss. It all happened so fast; the heat of lust seemed to consume the war lord. Digits were already playing with the small, slick port. Bee's mind was still fogged with arousal, so he couldn't fight it away. Instead, he welcomed it. Clenching at Megatron's massive shoulders as they moved inside him. For a moment, he didn't even know it was Megatron that was filling him with pleasure. His processor was tricking him into thinking it was Prowl; he didn't mind it one bit.

"Oh, oh! M-more! Please!" Bumblebee begged. This was... a pleasant twist in Megatron's opinion. Through he did get a kick out of the little mechs struggles, he founds this to be even more arousing. He jammed another digit into the tight port, receiving a pleasant wale of pleasure from his captive.

Bee was bucking into his digits, simply enjoying the easy interfacing while it lasted. Who knew when this would happen again...

Megatron couldn't take it anymore, without warning , he exposed his own spike, preparing to thrust into the small bot. "You better be ready..."

"I am! Please! Please!"

With a wicked grin, he buried his spike deep into the tight port.

"Ohhh! Oh Primus yes!"

What has gotten into the little bee? Megatron wondered, but was quickly silenced when the port started to clench around his length. Primus, what a new and present feeling! As much as he would have enjoyed to savor that moment, Bee's hips were already thrusting frantically, desperate to feel something other than pain.

"Please! Frag me!" the little bee begged. "P-please! Move!"

Now how could resist those pleas? Megatron's hips soon went into action, thrusting fast, hard, and deep into the small port. Seeming how his reproduction tank already had to be replaced, he lost care in whether he damaged it or not.

"Y-y-Yes! Oh Primus!"

Bumblebee didn't last long; already he was crashing into his first overload. Oh primus, his port was unbearably tight!

Megatron let out a deep lustful cry. With need clouding his mind, he unhooked the chain from Bee's collar, making it easier to move the yellow mech to his liking. The war lord sat back, with the insect in his lap, moving him up and down to his liking, which was quick and rough.

Bee couldn't care less that the cable was reaching all the way to the back wall of his tank, it felt amazing! The entire room reverberated in his cries of pleasure. His lips carefully yelled Megatron's name, but inside, he was calling for Prowl. It was Prowl, right now, giving him the unbearable amounts of pleasure. It was his friend that was driving in his unusually thick spike deep within him.

Megatron continued to slam into the bot until both of them climaxed. Soon enough, they were panting, fans whirring to cool their systems as they lie in their pond of sex...

Though Megatron was perfectly content, there was something deep within the yellow bot that begged for more. It said 'don't stop! Please don't stop!' Already the small spike was hard with arousal, He nudged the war lord, needfully.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"More... please..."

This caused the older mech to raise an optic ridge. "More?"

"Yes!" cried Bumblebee. "Please... I need more..."

"Why in the name of..."

"Just please... You can do whatever you want to me... Tie me up, slam into my aft until it's dented and in need of repairs, I don't care... Just frag me... please..."

How could Megatron say no?

(o )_( o)

"You shouldn't be in here," Shockwave commented, noticing the youngling standing in the doorway of his work space.

"I know, but... nothing is going on," said Lightningstorm, shrugging. "What can I get in trouble for?"

Shockwave processed this, before concluding that the little mech wasn't truly interfering with anything. "I suppose you're right. Just don't touch anything."

"I don't want to touch anything," the little one stepped in the room, letting the door shut as he stood beside the working spy. "What is that you're doing?"

"I'm designing a new reproductive tank for your creator. His last one got damaged."

Lightning nodded. He examined the little sparkling container when a question popped into his mind. "Why does he need this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a reproductive tank. What's the point of it?"

"Isn't it obvious? To produce sparklings."

"Well, yeah... I figured that much but... what even gave you the idea?"

Shockwave never knew the bot to be so, curious about something. At least, not something that didn't concerned him. Yet it was an honest question, what harm could it do? "Megatron always had desires to have an army of his own creations."

"He couldn't find a femme?"

"He could have, but as you can see, they are rare to come by." He continued to work on the tank diligently. "No bot knows why, but finding a female cybertronian is about fifteen times harder than a male. They seem to be produced less often, something about their cyber-coding..."

"Cyber-coding?"

"Also known as CC. Well... how do I put this simply? Every cybertronian, is of course, different. Our CC is depended, on our spark. If it wasn't for individual coding, each bot would virtually be the same."

"And how does this tie in to my creator?"

"I'll get to that. A very long time ago, when femme's were scarce, they would preform upgrades to certain mechs, so they had the ability to reproduce sparklings. Of course, this was after the loss of the all spark—well, I can see you're growing tired of this, let me cut to the chase. After the ban of this ritual..."

"Ban? Why was it ban?"

Shockwave shook his head. "It just was. Anyway, after the discontinue of that, other practices came into effect. Although, none of them worked as well as this one."

"So you did this before? On other mechs I mean."

"Only two, though they didn't survive long."

"Why?"

"They just didn't. So far, you are the best turn out. And after the replacement, many more should follow."

"Well, back to the coding, cant you insert a code into the chips and do it with a femmes?"

"Femmes are different. They don't have tanks, but larger spark chambers to hold the sparkling. They have their own CC that allows them to produce without a chip. And even then, it's not that simple. This is a kind a code that cant exactly be recorded, and definitely not duplicated. It is all reliant on the chemical reactions between the spark and energon. The chip is sort of a jump off point. Without it, you'll just get super charged energon swirling in your tanks."

Lightning nodded, though his processor was filling with more questions. Questions that he didn't think he could get answers for... "I guess that makes sense..."

"Well, there is no other way to put it. And I'm sure you already heard the rest plenty enough."

With a brief nod, Lightningstorm left the spy to his work. Trying to make sense of all the information.

Okay, he thought, lets see... Because of scarce femmes, the reproduction tank was invented. Males would be programed but it was band for... some reason. CC is individual, and something about Bumblebee's makes him have strong offspring... it can't be duplicated, so that's why he's so needed. Two other mechs died because of this, for whatever reason. The Chip is just a starer...

But why was it band?

What happened to the other sparklings before me?

What's going to happen to Bumblebee?

(0).(0)

Exhausted... weak... limp... _Oh Primus... what happened? Slag... my port... damn it it burns... what did I do?_

It took a moment for Bee to collect his memories. As his optics came online, he found that he was laying across a recharging Megatron.

_Slag, we must have interfaced for a while... what in cybertron even came over me?_

Bumblebee sat up, sliding off the older mechs large body. _Must have really worn him out though, he's passed out cold... I should just recharge myself..._

As he stood up, he cracked the joints in his body. Still, Megatron laid in a deep slumber. Upon seeing this, Bee saw something else. He was disconnected from his chain still. Megatron must have been so worn out, he didn't have time to retie the scout. Then there was the door; it was shut, but Bee knew it wouldn't be locked, not from the outside at least.

It all seemed to fake, like a set up, but it was real! It was there a plain as day and there was no denying it. A large smile—a smile that seemed alien to his lips—stretched from horn to horn, as his optics sparked at the door. But it was not just any other door:

It was Bee's door way to freedom!

)-(

**Phew! Long chapter! Thank heavens I got through this! Can you believe I had the most trouble trying to write out the sex scene? **

**I hope I made a little more sense with the "why bee is so important" thing, and not confuse you more. Even so, I'm sure I'll clear it up in the next chapters. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can! Please be patient, I have school, and will be starting my new animation class, so I may not have all the time in the world to write. In the mean time, leave me a review! Let me know what you think, and if your confused about something, I'll try to get make clear of it in my next chapter. **

**Now 1 question remaines:**

**Can Bumblebee escape?**


	6. A Taste of Freedom Chapter 6

**YAY! Another chapter! Thank you everyone for following, favoring, and reviewing! God, it means so much to me!**

**And sorry for the semi late update. I needed a little break from writing, because that's all I've done this past week. And I needed to think over what to do with this chapter. Be warned, it's going to be another, kind of short one, but hey, my last two were extremely long, so whatever. **

**And here are some more songs I see fitting with this fic:**

**I want love (studio mix): Silent Hill 3 game soundtrack**

**Chop Suey: System of a Down**

**Through the Glass: Stone Sour**

**That's all.**

**Now enjoy the fic:**

**)-(**

_So insignificant  
Sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
Are you hiding away lost  
Under the sewers  
Maybe flying high in the clouds_

Perhaps you're happy without me  
So many seeds have been sown in the field  
And who could sprout up so blessedly  
If I had died

I would have never felt sad at all  
You will not hear me say I'm sorry  
Where is the light  
I wonder if it's weeping somewhere

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
Goodbye...  
Goodbye...  


_-Room of Angel: Akira Yamaoka_

(o)—(o)

The corridors were silent, peaceful, and calm. It seemed like a start to a rather lazy day.

Then the thunder began. A loud roar of rage and a crash of violence broke the silence in millions of pieces.

All the Decepticons awoke from their recharge with a start, and proceeded to follow the sound of wrath to the room were a little yellow bot once lied. Megatron was in the door way, which was now torn and ruined. The room looked more like a war zone then it did a resting area. All the Decepticons marveled at the destruction. Something must have happened; something horrible if it sent a normally cool tyrant off the edge of sanity, and into a blinding, violent rage.

"What happened, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, thus receiving a hard glare from Megatron.

Though Starscream expected to have his legs blasted away for asking such a question, Megatron instead brushed past him, heading to the control room. The rest of the Decepticons followed him like curious sheep; all of them thinking what he was doing.

Megatron approched one of the larger monitors, typing furiously on the control panel. All of them watched as a video feed popped on the screen. It displayed Megatron and Bumblebee, recharging soundlessly on the floor. Seemed innocent enough. Cycles quickly passed in the footage as Megatron fast forwarded it, quickly playing it back in real-time when he noticed his pet waking from his recharge. Bumblebee was wobbly, and weak from the previous session; no one needed context on what happened previously. Then, the yellow bot stopped. As the little bot watched the sleeping monster on the screen, Megatron's spark pounded hard; his rage circling through his systems. He knew... He didn't have to watch the whole footage to know what happened. But still, he watched, unable to look away. He didn't want to believe he was so stupid to leave the door wide open for him to escape. He wanted to be proved wrong this time, that he overreacted. All those thoughts were hushed, as he witnessed Bumblebee standing, wiping the liquids that coated him, and making a break for it.

The air held the static of the tyrants pent up energy. All the Decepticons took a few steps back, giving their leader a bit of breathing room.

Lightningstorm entered at that moment, confused and wondering. He heard the crashes earlier, but got up at a sloth pace. Hopefully, he thought, the situation would have been cleared. However, seeing his creator in such a furious state, it appeared to be something a little more than an annoyance...

"What... happened?" He finally said, a little unsure of himself. Megatron turned to face him, optics a bright, blood red.

"Shockwave," he barked, "get started on tracking down Bumblebee's signature. Lightningstorm, come with me."

With a lump in his throat, Lightning followed his creator to the corridor. Every thing he did played in his mind, wondering if he was in trouble, what his punishment will be, and hoping to Primus he can at least keep his stabilizing servos this time...

The door shut behind them, leaving the two alone in the hall. Megatron began to speak in a heavy, but calm tone. "You're carrier has escaped, as you can see."

Lightning nodded slowly, relieved it was nothing he did this time. "Alright, so... what's the big deal?"

Megatron was stretching his patients. What was the big deal, he scoffed to himself silently. The nerve of that child! However, Lightningstorm is still young, and very naive still. There was no point in scolding him for saying such. "The big deal, is that we need him back. If you don't know already, he's very important."

"I... kinda know that already," stated the youngling. "I just... I just don't see why it's so important to you. Don't we have better things to do?"

"The thing in, my son, is that there is nothing more important right now, than getting him back."

"But why?"

For the love of spark, why all of the questions?! "Because it is."

"I want to know why. Why can't we just let him go?"

Why can't they? Fact was, all those days of preparing that blasted Autobot; of getting him to conceive, and to keep him contained, would mean nothing. It would all be a waste if they didn't get him back. All those plans for an army of his own offspring would have to go to the pit... That Autobot could be anywhere right now, and that alone would be dangerous. Bumblebee is the only non-con that knew of his location; if he somehow got a hold of Autobot Intel, he may as well kiss all his plans goodbye! It was too risky, but that wasn't going to convince the young bot. Not at all. He needed something that would prick at the innocent parts of his processor; something to tickle his ticks...

"Because not only would that be dangerous for us, but also for you."

Now this intrigued Lightning. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the facts, Lightningstorm. Your carrier won't think twice about putting you in harms way. He could be out there right now, scheming to have you off-lined."

"But... he wouldn't do that, would he?"

"He left you to die, didn't he? That's what I thought. He's weak now, helpless, ill-armed. We can simply sweep him up and bring him back, with no hassle. But if he get's a hold of reinforcements-"

"-then we're in trouble..."

Megatron had to hold back a smile. "That's it. And you know, you would be the first to go. The rest of us will be pent up in the brig, but you... you won't have that luxury."

"And why?"

"Because you are powerful. Those autobot's wont view you as one of their own, but a weapon. And if there is a weapon that is a threat to them, they destroy it. You understand?"

Lightning nodded slowly. "I understand, my liege."

"Good. Now, this will be your first mission. We're running out of time, and we'll need you to help track him down. Once his energy signal has been located, you, Starscream, and Blitzwing will head out."

"Got it, anything else?"

"No, that is all. Just be prepared when it's time."

With that, Megatron re-entered the control room, leaving Lightning to his thoughts. Would Bumblebee really try to kill him? It... it wasn't far fetched. Really, if he left him to die, why wouldn't he attempt to have him killed? Maybe then the bee won't have to face his crimes. Anger swelled in his spark; why did that mech hate him so much? It was Megatron who hurt Bumblebee, not the child! All he ever did was come into the world. Okay, he was the reason that he was captured; he was the reason why Megatron wanted him so much, but was it realy Lightning's fault? Could anyone hate a child so much, just for being who they are?

That Mech doesn't deserve to be free, he thought. Not if it means him being in danger.

What Lightning couldn't see, was Megatrons cloaked amusement.

He was too easily manipulated...

(o)_(o)

_Damn it... where the pit am I? This would be so much easier if I had a... a map or something... Damn con's, and their ability to fly. I would do anything for a pair of wings right now. ...okay maybe not anything. Maybe do a stupid dance or something. My peds hurt so much... I need to keep moving though. Megatron probably knows I'm gone now._

For cycles now—feeling like jours—Bumblebee wondered and ran, trying to create as much distance from him and that hell hole as he could. Bumblebee ran across the field of asteroids that concealed the base. He must have travled miles already, and the end still didn't expose itself to him. His stabalizing servos were cracked and sore from the sudden increase of physical movement. It's been a while since he moved around this much, and he was no longer use to travailing so far at once. He would have just turned into his vehicle mode, but he lacked his parts (such as his wheels) to do so.

_This must be why we transforms... poor Sari, having to walk like this all the time. No wonder she complains so much about her aching feet. I will never tease her again if I make it out of this alive._

Finally, all the effort became to much. He had no choice but to find a safe place to rest.

_I can't rest here, I need some kind of cave to hide in._

Luckily, there was a small opening in a asteroid about 600 yards ahead of him. _Oh thank Primus! _With his last amount of effort, he ran to the opening, jumping in as he hid away from the rest of the galaxy. Being so dark in there, his night vision flickered into action, as he examined the inside of the cave. Already, he noticed something, abnormal. The cave seemed to be carved, not formed naturally. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a crash sight. Diving deeper into the bowels of the asteroid, Bumblebee made his second greatest discovery.

_Finally! The Galazy is on my side!_

His investigation lead him to an abandoned, war aircraft carrier. With the Autobot symbol on the side, scratched, rusted, and tattered, Bee could safely assume that this had crashed here during the original great war. It was in critical condition, but Bumblebee still hoped that it would run.

Bumblebee hopped inside, weary about what he would find in here. _The last thing I need is to see some rusting, dead _cybertronians_... _

Cautiously, he traveled though the labyrinth of hall ways, checking every room for something of use. Suddenly, he stumbled upon the main control room. A smile spread on his face, as he bolted to the largest monitor, slamming his servos on the key pad to turn it on. But without power, it was no use.

_I need something to charge this thing... I doubt there's an outlet I can plug this thing into..._

Then it dawned on him.

_My stingers! They should provide something! Oh, but they're deactivated... but I still have them, surly they're not completely useless._

Quickly, he opened up the control pad, gazing on the forest of wires under him. One of them had to be the main power cord. There wasn't time to fiddle with all of them, testing each one to see if it gave him a left over spark of energy. Instead, he grabbed at random, and stretched it out. With the sharp side of the cover, Bumblebee sliced his forearm open, energy trickling out, as his stinger was exposed. A small tear of pain dripped from his optic, as he hooked the wires to his useless weapon, wrapping it around like a rope.

_Please Primus, look out for me just a little longer... _

With all his might, Bumblebee attempted to charge the monitor as he concentrated all his energy to his stinger. His optics off, feeling dizzy and light headed as energon continued to pool at his peds.

Luckily, the monitor came to life.

"Yes!" Bee shouted triumphantly. "Now... damn, what was the code? Uhhh... lets see..." Tampering with the buttons, he typed in a series of numbers.

_Beep beep beep beep beep..._

"Invalid transaction," sang the default voice of the monitors.

"Frag... it has to be something..."

_Beep beep beep beep beep..._

"Invalid transaction,"

_Beep beep beepbeep beep ..._

"Invalid transaction,"

_Beep beep beep beep beep..._

"Invalid transaction,"

_Beep beep beep...beep... beep..._

"Access, granted,"

There was a small delay, as a second window appeared. Bumblebee's spark pounded in new-found joy, and he gazed into a very familiar room...

( O) _ (O )

"This is pointless Optimus! I say we give up the search and head back to Cybertron!"

"I can't do that, if Bumblebee is still out there, this is the only place he can contact us!"

"What makes you think he's going to get a hold of us here? You've been searching for him nonstop! I saw he's offline!"

Prowl, Bulkhead, the jet twins, Blurr, and Jazz stood on the sidelines awkwardly, spectating their two Leaders as they argued over the situation. Tension has been high, and it was only a matter of time before someone snapped. Not surprisingly, it was Sentinel who cracked first. He grew tired and irritated at the failed attempts of locating the insect. It was pointless, he thought. They should head to Cybertron and plan for an evasion. Optimus, however, wasn't budging. The red and blue Autobot was determined to locate his comrade, even if it was the death of him.

"He's not offline!" Optimus argued.

"Even if he's not what can he do for us!"

"For one, he can provide us with his whereabouts. You have never been able to locate Megatron before, and seeing how one of my scouts with with him, it could provide us with a great asset."

"And two?"

"Two is, even if you don't care, I do. I will not leave one of my soldiers behind. I refuse to let Bumblebee suffer if I can help it!"

"You're out of your processor! Are we really going to risk our lives for some useless bot!?"

"If Megatron seems to find some use to him, I wouldn't call him useless."

"That last battle screwed up your hard drive! We need to get back to Cybertron!"

"You can go, I'm not leaving!"

"Now lets not get hasty," interrupted Jazz, stepping into the verbal battle. "We're all stressed from this whole thing. Now lets calm down, and think clearly."

"Don't tell me that!" Implied Sentinel. "Tell it to the washup!"

"I know what I'm doing, Sentinel!"

"No you don't! You're the one who was down grated to bridge repair!"

"If it wasn't for me you'd be in the same place!"

"Enough!" Jazz shouted. "This is not the time to point digits, we have something more important to do."

"Now we haven't had a click of recharge last night," said Prowl calmly. "I think we all need some rest."

"Yes!" Jetfire agreed. "We should make to rest. Then all of us don't have to continue with the yellings and stressed feelings!"

"C'mon," Jazz placed calming servo's on the leaders shoulders. "You fella's need it the most."

Silently, the two nodded, and proceeded to head to their rooms. Then Blurr froze.

"Hold-on-just-a-minute-does-any-one-else-hear-that?"

Everyone stood still, listening close.

"I hear nothing but silence," said Jetfire.

"No-no-no-listen, I-think-someone-has-infiltrated-our-base, t-sounds-like-they're-trying-to-talk-to-us."

"I think the stress got to you Blurr..." Inclined Bulkhead.

"No-I-am-perfectly-calm-and-inertly-un-stressed, just-listen-closely."

Everyone listened, intensely, picking up a very faint voice.

"_Hello? Is anyone there? Somebody?"_

"It's-coming-from-the-control-room!"

"_Please, someone answer me!"_

Everyone became wide awake and excited as they rushed to the control room. Automatically, their optics fixated on an almost forgotten, friendly face.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead shouted happily, pushing everyone out of the way as he rushed up to the monitors."

"Bulkhead!" Bee said, just as thrilled. "Oh Primus, I was worried!"

"You? Worried! We were worried about you!"

"What happened to you Bumblebee?" Ask Prowl, horrified. With the simple excitement of finally hearing from the young scout, no one noticed his new appearance. Bumblebee had become tarnished and dingy, and stained with dust and energon, as well as liquids they didn't identify that decorated the yellow ones bare chassis. His face was scared and ruined, one horn marked with what appeared to be teeth marks. It was sicking, to see someone who was so clean and untouched, to look so blemished.

"You..." Bee stammered. "You don't want to know."

"Where are you?" Then asked Optimus, pushing his way to the front of the gathering crowed.

"I... I'm not sure. I'm in some old war ship, that's all. Other then that, I honestly don't know..."

"That's alright, just stay with us. We're going to attempt to lock on your cordinates. Blurr-"

"I'm-already-on-it." Blurr's digits and servos went at sonic speed, feeling like he's not going fast enough about.

"I'm so glad you're alright Bossbot," Bee said with a sigh of relief.

"I wish I can say the same to you, Bumblebee."

"I'm... I'm alright. I've been better, but I'm okay. I'm just so glad to hear from you."

"Don't worry little buddy," assured Bulkhead. "We're going to find you, and we'll get you fixed all up."

"Alright, alright, this is all spark-warming," said Sentinel bluntly, "but we have some more important questions to get too."

"Oh, why did you have to be there... of all bots!"

"This isn't a time for sarcasm scout, we need information."

Bee breathed inwards a bit; most everyone in that room was glaring at the blue bot, but this was a serious matter. "What do you need to know?"

"Megatron's plans, what do you know."

"Not a lot. I can't exactly gain access to his files."

"Tell me what you know."

"Well, it has something to do with me. That's it. I think Megatron wants to build an army. An army of his own sparklings."

"So Prowl was right," Jazz said. "Okay, now tell us how is he doing this."

"With me. Duh."

"We... figured that much. But we need detail. How is he accomplishing this?"

"I..." Bee remained silent, a shameful look on his face. As Sentinel was about to order him to talk, Optimus put a servo to his chassis, indicating to be quiet.

"It's alright. Bumblebee," Optimus assured. " It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Easy for you to say..."

Prowl decided to step in. He stood in front of the screen, speaking to his friend with much care, and compassion. "Bumblebee, we don't know what happened, and we don't want you to relive whatever Megatron has put you through. But we're concerned for you, and we need to know how serious the situation is so we know what to do. Let us help you, Bumblebee. So you don't have to suffer anymore."

Bee remained silent, watching something unseen by the rest of the Autobots, as his face contorted with anquish. Prowl's spark ached for his comrad. The things he must have endured... the pain he must have suffered.

"Megatron..." He finally said, voice shaky. "Megatron..."

"Take your time, it's alright."

Everyone could tell this was a challenge for the young scout. They all saw the mech stiffen in his sorrow. It was an odd sight for the ones who knew Bumblebee. Bee has always been so open, and seeing him closed off like a corked bottle, was disheartening. Patiently, however, they waited for the scout to collect himself.

"Megatron... Megatron had..."

Suddenly, the feed started to glitch. The audio feed was filled with static as the visuals of Bumblebee's face warped in tormented paroxysm. It lagged between bright white flashes, and the sighs of Bee's body becoming limp.

Before the call ended, all the Autobots witnessed their solder fall, and Sentinel and his team, got their first glimpse at a small, dark figure at the far back, it's blue and red optics shining through the static like an angry spirit.

Then, the screen went black.

)-(

**There is your taste at this chapter! I originally wasn't going to end it here, but the rest of it was too long to add, so I figured I save it for the next chapter. Now can you all guess who Sentinel, Blurr, Jazz and the Jet twins saw? I'm sure you can.**

**Again, thank you all soooooooo much for the support! It always brightens my mood whenever I see a new review or fave, so please, keep letting me know what you think! **

**Now the next chapter may be short, I'm not planning much for that one. I'm going to try and squeeze it in this week: I have homecoming this weekend so I won't have a lot of time to type this time. However, maybe I can squeeze in two this week! But no promises.**

**Thank you all so much! And please keep reviewing! **


	7. Broken Chapter 7

**Okay, Chapter seven, and some shit is going down. This may be a short one by far, but I'll see what I can do. Let's get right to it then!**

**)-(**

"Bumblebee!? Bumblebee come in! Bumblebee! Do you read me!? Bumblebee!"

Prowl furiously tapped on the control panel, hoping, praying, that he could some how get his friend back.

"What in the name of spark was that?!" Jazz exclaimed.

Prowl's servos frustratingly slammed themselves on the key pad, his body heaving with deep breathing as the air cooled his core. So close... He was so close to his friend, and he slipped right through his digits. At last he found Bumblebee—though sheer luck he found him, but non the less—and now just as easily as he came, he was gone.

Answering Jazz's question, Prowl composed himself, though keeping his gaze upon the now black screen. "That was Lightningstorm..."

"Who?"

"Bumblebee's sparkling; the one we told you about."

"Damn..." Jazz said in awe. "What... what kind of sparkling is that!? I mean... did he really just attack his own creator?"

"Yes, yes he did." Prowl forced himself away from the monitor; hopelessness filling him like a cold chill. "No doubt Megatron has corrupted him... Prime knows if he's alright or not."

With assuring servos on the ninja bots shoulders, Jazz said: "He's a tough fella. I'm sure he'll be alright."

To this, Optimus Prime turned to the second leader in the room. "You see why this is so important now?"

Hard to argue with that, thought Sentinel. Even his very own arrogance cant distract him from the evidence that was presented to him in such a violent way. Yes, that yellow mech meant nothing but trouble, and in his opinion, he still does. Only this time, it's a much larger, and more fragile situation. That bot has always gotten himself into trouble, but even then, it would be evil for him not to assist in his rescue. For Bumblebee's well being, and the rest of the cybertronian race.

Sentinel folded his arms firmly, watching the ground. "Okay, you convinced me. But what are we suppose to do here? Are we going to wait for Bumblebee to call back?"

"I don't know if I can risk not getting one," admitted Optimus, his optics also down casted. Sentinel looked up, rather surprised by this.

"Now I know, that you know, that we have to actually do something. He is not going to call back. I don't even think we got a lock on him—did we?"

"Negative," answered Blurr professionally. "All-I-managed-to-gather-was-that-he-was-located-somewhere-in-the-northern-galaxy, but-even-then-that-is-a-lot-of-ground-to-cover, it-would-take-us-well-over-50-steller-cycles-to-cover-the-whole-place-and-even-then, by-the-time-we-get-there-he-might-be-relocated, the-chances-of-finding-him-now-are-one-in-a-million, a-very-sad-truth-but-the-truth-non-the-less."

"See? There is no point of us staying here anymore. We have to head back to Cybertron, and get some sort of battle plan going or something."

Optimus shook his head, letting his emotions get the best of him. There didn't seem to be enough courage in his systems to leave the monitor... not now.

"Look Optimus," Jazz started, in a soft, understanding tone. "You have all rights to be worried. You already lost one of your soldiers, and we understand what a toll it has taken on you. Bee's in trouble; deep trouble. I know how much you want to save him, but waiting here isn't going to get him out of that pit. We need to start taking action. We know he's alive, and he may well be alive for a while longer, so we need to hop into action."

For a few clicks, it seemed that the red and blue Prime wasn't buying it. He remained in solemn silence, as the words of the swave ninja bot sank in. That fear of missing another call from his scout still lingered in his spark like a lost human, but it was irrational. What were the odds of him calling again?

"You're right," Optimus finally admitted. "We should head to Cybertron. Prowl, contact Ultra Magnus, inform him on the situation and on our arrival. If we leave by today, we should arrive in about a joor."

"On it," said the ninja bot, already getting to work.

"As you're doing that, I should also inform Sari on the situation. She's been kept in the dark for too long..."

"Sari? That organic brat?" Questioned Sentinel hotly.

"Yes," Optimus assured, not in the mood to argue with his...acquaintance, any further. "She's Bumblebee's most trusted friend. She deserves to know."

With that being said, everyone let Optimus be, as the prime retreated.

What a nightmare, he thought. If only he was still in stasis shock, and this was all just some twisted dream... If only. Everything seemed too grim and dark from the normal cheer that fluttered around them. Supposedly... that was thanks to Bumblebee. Even the skies today, seem to be morning the loss. As bright yellow as that bot was, Optimus would have guessed that he must have been the Earths sun. How the humans lived without him, he can only guess. But after seeing Bumblebee earlier... that glow was gone. Never before had Optimus witnessed a bot so broken, both physically, and emotionally. If he didn't know better, he would have said that was some other bot...

As the young leader proceeded to the streets, transforming to his vehicle mode, one questioned remained:

If they did get Bumblebee back...

If by any chance, the yellow scout managed to live through all this...

Would he still be Bumblebee?

(O)_(O)

The world flickered in and out from reality. From blinding white, pain stricken red, and an almost deathly black. It just hit him so suddenly, like a bolt of lightning...

Bumblebee fell to the ground with a eerie, echoing thud. All of the extra energy made his body spasm, releasing little shocks from the tips of his horns, peds, and digits. His processor hissed, static filling his audio receptors. Every part of his body was now rocking in pain, and his spark heaved as though it was struggling for a breath.

"Thought you could get those Autobots to find us, didn't you?" Spat a childish voice. Bee's processor was still fried; he couldn't figure out who it was yet as he struggled to sit up right. The cable that connected to his stinger was now fried, and practically welded to him. That, he knew, was going to be a bitch to get out...

"Don't move!" Yelled the child again. "Don't you dare move!"

Defiantly, Bee began to sit up. Another wave of pain shook his core, as this blast sent him back. A debilitating crash to the wall almost sent Bumblebee into shock.

"Stay down!" Ordered the young voice again. "Or else Megatron will have to receive you in pieces."

Gradually, as the world came back from it's black coma, Bee looked up at the commander. Lightningstorm stood before him, his massive stingers aimed aggressively. With his dark armor, it was almost impossible to depict him from the shrouded background; only his optics—clearly eying him like snake fangs—were clearly visible.

Bumblebee held a servo to his side, soothing the burn with his cold servo. Still watching his angry, younger clone, he said, "I wasn't going to attack..."

"Cut the slag!" Yelled lightning, his stingers whirring in energy. "I know very well what you are planning!"

This left the yellow one confused. _What was I planning? _"I... I was just trying to get home..."

"You were trying to have me killed!" The stingers began to glow in hot rage. "You contacted your army so they can come and attack me!"

"I... I was just trying to get home!" Bee repeated, his voice crackling in pain and static. "That's all I want!"

"And why should I believe you?" Lightning challenged. "What have you done for me to make me believe you!? You left me to die! You left me to suffer in that cave! Worst of all, you left me to suffer in that damn base I have to call home! Now tell me, why should I not blow you into a million pieces right now!?"

Horrifyingly astonished, Bumblebee paused. He never pictured life in the stabilizing servos of his own creation. He was only around for a week or so; Lightning lived with Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons his whole life. Sure, he wasn't being used as a birth giving machine, but being that he had been punished for primus knows why, really made his bright, yellow spark dim in sorrow in his chest. _I don't even know what's worse: Leaving him to die, or leaving him for Megatron? _It all struck him, and his chassis began to swell.

Forlorn, Bumblebee muttered: "I'm sorry..."

Lightning froze for a bit, trying to process what his carrier had said. He didn't think he understood right. "Come again?"

Steadily, Bee inhaled deeply, stilling his shacking vocals. "I'm sorry... for everything. I... I should have never left you... I should have... taken you home with me... It's just, I was so ashamed, and afraid... You just don't understand, I didn't want any of this! I didn't... I didn't want to face my team, and tell them that Megatron raped me and that I had a sparkling because of it. You just don't understand what that was like for me! I just hopped that I could have forgotten, but I was so wrong... so wrong for doing that to you! I am so sorry... I am so... so... so sorry... All I wanted was to go home, I just want this to stop! But... but I guess... I deserve every bit of it..."

Finally, everything shattered.

The glass bottle that held his emotions broke, and spilled every tear that was bottled in his systems. All of his anguish and pain, pouring out of his optics like white wine.

Glass dug into his very spark, pircing away the wall that kept him together, and murdering the very last bit of sanity he had.

_I deserve everything..._

_I don't deserve my friends_

_or my home_

_or anything!_

Bee curled into a tight ball, forgetting about everything else in the room, and hid inside himself.

_The pain..._

_The torture..._

_I deserve all of it!_

_What I did to Lightning... I shouldn't even live..._

_Primus, why can't you just kill me!_

_I shouldn't be alive, not after what I did..._

_Prowl... Bulkhead...Optimus... I never even got to say goodbye... Damn it I was so close! I was so fucking close! Damn you Primus! Why did you do that to me!? Why did you make me think that I could really make it out of this!_

_You must hate me... Lightning, I know, hates me..._

_All that dreaming, of being loved, of being cared for... I don't deserve any of it._

Lightning could only observe as his carrier wallowed in his cries. Now, all those stories that Megatron, Starscream, and the rest of them told him, seemed to be false. There was no way that this wailing, grief stricken bot, could try to kill him in cold blood. The anger and hatred that was pent up inside him, melted away to make room for remorse, and understanding. Finally, he knew his other fathers story, and frankly, he didn't blame him one bit.

However, his new found compassion was futile. Because now, with guilty realization, Bumblebee, has finally broken...

(o)_(-)

Every tear

must fall

and every dream

must shatter

I once stood tall

but now I falter

in sorrow

The sun must set

as darkness

rolls in

I'm no longer fearless

as the light

abandons me

These broken dreams

cut into me

as I bleed

I see

those bitter sweet memories

These broken hands

can no longer hold

onto hope

to love

to anything

These broken cries

escape my mouth

the rest of the world

drowned out

Every dream

every tear

every cry

will crash

and break me...

Every child must grow

their innocent souls

tainted

and lost

and stolen from them

I will sooner or later

close my eyes

and soon waver

into nightmares

to real for me

My broken thoughts

still haunt me

like hungry ghosts

they're

eating me

This broken home

can't keep me whole

no soft words

can hide

the wrath

Every dream

every tear

every cry

will crash

and break me...

-_Broken, a Poem by me. _

)-(

**Sweet! Another chapter this week! I am so sorry for having it so short, I warned you before hand it was going to be. I tried to make it longer, but really, there was not much I could do. Not much of a cliff hanger here, I suppose. Maybe that's best. I did that for the past... four or five chapters I think. But I added a poem! And that bugger took me three tries and a lot of time to write. So you better be grateful. I haven't been in a poem mood so it was a struggle. **

**But finally! Lightning has seen the truth! And now he doesn't hate Bumblebee so much anymore! But... now what's going to happen? Is bee going to return home this time? Probbably not, I intend to keep this fanfic going.**

**The next chapter will take a while though. Gotta plan that one out as well. And this is going to be a busy week so don't expect anything too soon from now. But if you want, feel free to leave a review! And fave while you're at it! That is if you like the story...**

**That's all for now! Thank you all for your support!**


	8. Holding on Chapter 8

**Here we go, Chapter 8! And I'm sorry for the little wait. This was a long chapter and I had a lot going on... still. But I appreciate you all being so patient! I especially love all the reviews you have left me. **

**Now for a few more songs I have found to fit well with this fic:**

**Policy of Rape- Southwest Static & Puce**

**Heavens a Lie- Lacuna Coil**

**Evil Angel- Breaking Benjamin**

**All These Things I Hate- Bullet For My Valentine.**

**I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace**

**Monster- Sick Puppies**

**Okay, that's good enough. On with the story!**

**)-(**

It was like watching a glass bottle crumble within it's self. A bottle that when opened, a horrible sound of sorrow escaped. Truthfully, Lightningstorm was in an awkward position. His carrier—the mech that he hated most of his life—was not in a sobbing mess. He didn't know what to do; go over and hug him, or leave him be. This was something Lightning never had experience with, nor did he know exactly how to show compassion, or give comfort.

"I'm sorry..." the sad sun whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

The only thing, however, that he did know, is that Bumblebee couldn't go back. As much as he deserved to suffer the torment the youngling endured all his life, there was no use for it now. There was no point in letting someone suffer when clearly they already have. And undeniably, Bumblebee had the worst end of the deal. Not only was he beaten and trapped, but humiliated, and treated like an emotionless pleasure bot.

It's official, thought Lightning, I'm just going to leave him here. No harm done, to either of us.

Stabilizing Servos acting like feather, Lightning intended to sneak out of there, letting his brightly dimmed carrier to weep in peace. He was going to walk out of there, and let the others know he was not in here, all while they fly away to continue their frantic search party. Who knows? Maybe would have collected himself by then, and re-contacted his teammates. What is the monitor was too damaged though? Oh well, little details. What mattered, was that Bee was being left alone to his isolated freedom.

That was, until, a black jack-o-lantern pace reeled in.

"Fantastic!" Blitzwing screeched in excitement. "Jou have found ze escapie! Now let us end zis game o' hide an' seek and brin' 'im back!" He clapped his together, dancing with excitement like a child at a zoo. It seemed morbid at the time, considering the situation; the atmosphere heavy with angst and humid with hot tears.

Lightning hesitated, biting his lower lip plating as he looked back at his shattered carrier. "Maybe... we can leave him here," he insisted, with a tone of uncertain hope.

Random Blitzwing was replaced with his cool, icy face. "What are jou insisting?"

"Well..." C'mon, thought Light, you need to be bold about it! "Really, we don't need any more sparklings, when you already have me."

Random came back, obviously amused, and unable to take the little one seriously. "Oh quit vith te jokes! Now, let's grab 'im and ge' back to ze base!"

"I mean it Blitzwing," persisted Lightningstorm, placing his peds firmly on the ground. "We are leaving him here."

"Jou are too funny! Jou're killing me!"

"I mean it!"

"Quit it! I'll bust a gastget!"

"Blitzwing! I am serious! By the All spark we are leaving Bumblebee here! Period!"

This was so unlike him, by far. It even shocked himself how assertive he was being. But the thought of letting him get anywhere near Bumblebee was enough to bolt him where he stood. There was no way Bee was going back to that pit! Blitzwing was eying him down with his collected personality. Though the inside of Lightning faltered with fear, it didn't show on his face.

Finally, the silence was broken with Blitzs stern voice. "I don' know vat Jou're thinking, bu' zis is no time for your games."

"This isn't a game, I mean it. Leave him alone."

"Ve don't have time fo' zis, Lightningstorm, Lord Megatron vant's the mech back at ze base ASAP."

"And now I'm saying to leave him here." By this point, nervous condensation was gathering on the side of Lightning's helm. It was taking all his power to keep his ground, all the determination in the galaxy to keep defying his superior.

"Step aside, Lightningstorm. I'm not playin'."

"It's not a game!" shouted Lightning, stepping close and 'tip-toeing' to glare Blitzwing in the optics. "I am ordering you to leave him alone!"

"Vat did you-"

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE! Thats an order!"

Finally, Blitzwing lost his cool, and became hot. Of course, his hot-headed personality reeled it's ugly helm, peering right back into the boy's red and blue optics. "Jou do not giv' me orders whelp!"

Lightning almost flinched at the sudden flare of anger. In fact, he almost fell on his aft because of it. However, he managed to hold his ground, spitting back into his elders face. "I am now!"

"Who do jou think you are to order me!"

"I am Megatron's son! His heir! You are too do as I say!"

Hot head almost laughed. "Don' fool jour self! Jou are no heir, you are nothin' more zan a veapon! Zats it! Now get out of ze way!" With a harsh servo, he patted the teen-robot aside, knocking him on his aft as he advanced towards the little bee. Sadly, Bumblebee failed to see the event. His mind was lost within itself, trying to cope with the guilt that burrowed deep within him. Blitzwing grabbed the limp mech by the arm, hoisting him up in the air, to which Bumblebee held limp. "Like a little bug!" cheered the disarrange con. "Now look at vat you did to jourself! All tangled in wires! Silly autobot!" He grabbed at the wires that connected to the inside of Bee's arm, and ripped them out. This caused excruciating pain, but all the bot could let out was a whimpering cry. The rest of the wails had long been drained from his system, and he was far too crippled to continue his sobbing. Yet deep inside, he was still crying.

Blitzwing cuffed the yellow bug's arms and legs, restraining him so he may fling him across his shoulders. No point in cuffing him though, it's not like Bee had the will to even twitch his digits. Just as he was strutting his way to the exit, he halted at the still-sitting youngling, who seemed rather shocked from falling on his aft.

"Get up," ordered hot head. Light snapped his head up, looking at the psycho with a rather... unreadable look.

"Why can't you just leave him?" he pleaded, sounding more pathetic than what he wanted to.

Answering in the brutes way possible, the triple-changer hoisted the mini-con up, and placing him gruffly on his peds. "I vill not give jou any varning: get movin'!"

All of the boldness that was in Lightningstorms systems were long gone by now. Every inch of his frame that was now brave, was now wrecked with timidity. He walked in front of his commander, shoulders hunched as he hid within himself; processor buzzing with his words.

_'Don' fool jour self! Jou are no heir, you are nothin' more zan a veapon!'_

That one sentence... it was playing over and over again, like a haunted recording...

_'Jou are no heir, you are nothin' more zan a veapon!'_

Primus... he just couldn't stop thinking about those words.

_'Jou are nothin' more zan a veapon!'_

_'Nothin' more'..._

Than a weapon...

All of a sudden, the clouds parted. The fog lifted, only to show something even darker. The sun rose, only to be even blacker that what it was. It shouldn't be as shocking as it was... but it seemed to punch right where it hurt.

Megatron, had lied.

Stupid! It was so stupid to be so worked up over something so simple! Megatron lies all the time. He deceives, manipulates, and everything else that only the devil himself would do! So why did it hurt so much? Did Lightningstorm really believe the war lord wouldn't do that to him? In all reality, what else was kid suppose to believe? It was all he known his whole life! Somehow, that added onto the pain. The fact that was all he knew, made his very existence a lie.

Now it was coming together. The only reason why he was alive... the only reason why he was created... was to be nothing but a weapon. He wasn't even a fellow con! He was a gun! He was never thought of as a cybertronian, but an object!

A very little piece of him broke off inside him as well...

"Vat are Jou standing zere for? Move it!"

Lightningstorm didn't even realize that he had froze right in the door way, blocking the rather irritated con's way.

"Are Jou goin' to stand zere all day! I vill not tolerate any more ov zis behavior!"

"_Stay right where you are,_" a voice told the young mech. _"Don't let him leave with Bumblebee!"_

But lightning was too afraid, so he stepped out of the way.

As Blitzwing walked passed him, his ice-cold personality remarked: "Don't think that Megatron won't be informed on your actions today."

If his words were chains, they would have choked the young bot...

(o)_( o)

_I don't even know where I am anymore... I can't even keep up... My processor... it's stuck in one moment of time..._

_Where is Blitzwing taking me? I want to fight so much... I didn't come all this way just to be dragged back to that pit._

_But I can't move._

_I can't even move my mouth to scream._

_I'm paralized... c'mon body move!_

_No, no this is what you deserve! And you know it's true! There is no point in fighting now!_

_But my friends..._

_Friends? Don't fill your helm with such hope. This is your life now, this is all you need to know, from now on._

_The pain, though... how much more I can take?_

_Does it matter? Think about all the pain Lightningstorm had to endure! It's only fair that you know what he felt._

_Yeah... that's fair... I guess..._

_I think we're going back to the base... Oh Primus... I don't even want to look... I need to shut my optics... damn, I can't even move them! What am I even looking at? The cuffs? My optics can't focus on anything..._

_Oh my spark... it's so sore..._

_I think we're getting close now, Blitzwing is slowing down. Is he yelling something?_

_No, that's just you, Bumblebee._

_Yep, I'm positive that we're here. Please, at least let me struggle... I don't want to do this without a fight._

_The more you fight, Bumblebee, the more it will hurt. You know that. Why should you fight anyway?_

_I get it! I deserve it! I think that's engraved in my processor now._

_Wait... who am I talking too?_

_Hold on... I'm on the floor? I didn't even realize we were in the base already... Oh, here comes the pain... Damn it Blitz, you didn't have to fraggen throw me on the ground! To think, he would be at least a little considerate..._

"Good work, Blitzwing. He didn't get far did he?"

_Megatron... man, he must be pissed at me like no other! I can't even hear what they're saying... What are they talking about?_

"Lord Megatron, I think zat you shoul' hear about Lightningstorms actions..."

_I can't even concentrate, this ache in my spark keeps pulling me away. What did Lightning even do? Was it back at the abandoned ship? I don't even know... I can't even remember. He must be in trouble though... in trouble because of me... Primus! It hurts! I just want to curl up in a ball, I think I'm going to blow a gasket! Oh why won't my body move! Every part of me is so heavy... please move arms... Move! _

"I see... Shockwave, is the tank ready?"

_The tank... that's right..._

"Just needs a few more adjustments, but it will only take a few minutes. I should have Bumblebee ready by the end of the day."

_The end of the day... I wish I knew what time it was... maybe I could figure out how many more hours of peace I can cherish before the rest of my life goes to the Pit..._

_Now I can feel Shockwave grabbing me. I hope he doesn't expect me to actually walk; I'm still limp. Maybe Lightning fried my mobility hard drive when he shocked me. He's just holding me now... at least he's being gentle, for a Decepticon. It feels nice... It wouldn't be so bad if maybe he was impregnating me instead of Megatron... he might even be gentle with it._

_Fat chance. No Decepticon would ever be gentle with an Autobot. Although, he was nice to me back at boot camp... maybe he liked me then. It doesn't matter now, though, he's Megatron's servant now... There is no chance that he'll help me now._

_The table... the metal is so familiar by now. Of course, I've been on this thing more times than in my own berth. Surprisingly, it feels warm... probably because my body is so cold..._

"Just hold still, and it will all be over soon."

_No problem._

_I may as well be thankful; at least he's putting me into recharge... _

_Oh... hey Prowl..._

(o)_(O)

As Shockwave carried Bee to the med-bay, Megatron averted his attention to his son, his burning red optics brewing with disapproval. All Lightning could do was wait; look at his small, cowering reflection on the floor, holding a stiff posture, and wait. Everyone was hushed; spectating. All of them knew not to get in the way. Not that they would want to. Veraciously, they appeared to enjoy the battle between the father and son, no matter how sick it sounds.

The reflection began to move closer to the little protoform, overshadowing the mech like an eclipse. Light was a small star, being over powered by a black hole...

"To think," Megatron began coldly, "I thought you have finally learned better."

Don't speak... just nod, agree, and don't speak...

"Don't you ignore me, Lightningstorm."

"I wasn't-"

"To the Pit you were! You're silent treatment will not get you out of this."-Lightning storm didn't even realize we was backed into a corner. His legs must have moved instinctively as the beast approached him. Power and intimidation caged around him like a prisoner, and with each criminal, they must be punished.-"I want you to tell me, what was going through your processor while you were trying to let your carrier free. Were you going to leave him there? Pretend you never seen him?"

There must be some excuse to give him; one that's believable enough to let him off the hook. Normally, this was second nature to Light, however, his processor was scrambling for a good lie. One didn't come to him on time with a servo connected to his face in the form of a fist, knocking him back further into the wall.

"You will answer when I am talking to you!" Megatron barked.

Nothing, there was nothing he could say! No lie fitted to the situation! Only the truth remained, and to hell if Lightning was going to admit to it! For now, he could only receive the blows, awaiting for anything that comes to mind.

Megatron grabbed the youngling by his wings, denting them in his tight grip, thus receiving a harsh yelp. "I will not tolerate this behavior, Lightningstorm. I want you to tell me why you were planing on letting Bumblebee go."

Still nothing... not even an outline of a false statement.

Megatron gripped the child tighter, tossing him in the floor with such force, that it not only dented the floor, but created fractures all along his back. As Lightningstorm went to sit up, a massive stabilizing servo pressed hard on his chest, pinning him hard onto the ground. "Where did you get the gull to defy me? To think all I've done for you..."

"What did you do for me?" Lightning finally said rather breathlessly. Seemingly, it caught the warlord off guard, but for a different reason that what most would. All of a sudden, the child was questioning; he was challenging his reasons, his very reality. To think, Megatron thought he had this kid perfectly fooled. No point in stopping the charade now.

"Ungrateful little glitch..." he growled, lifting his bed and slamming it back down onto Light's chest, causing him to heave. "I've done everything for you. I raised you, I kept you alive! Kept you in my home and safe when the rest of the universe would have eaten you alive!"

"You abused me!" wheezed Lightningstorm. "You raised me in this Primus forsaken pit! I've been caged in here my whole life! How am I suppose to know what the rest of the universe is like if I never been out there!?"

Grabbing him by the rim of his shoulder blades, Megatron hoisted him off the floor, pinning him harshly on the wall, breath hot in his face. "Do you want to know what the rest of the universe is like? I know you don't want to know. How can I tell? Because you get soft when you see a pathetic life form weeping."

"I was not-"

"Don't even say it. You haven't forgotten what he did, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"So what changed your mind?"

"I... Bumblebee said he was sorry..."

"Pardon me, I don't think I caught that. What did he say?"

"He... he said he was..."

"Sorry. That must have been a very compelling argument to change your views on him!" By now, his tone has gone from firm and commanding, to sarcastic and maniacal. Megatron was amused! It was as if it was some play to make him laugh! His son; his steel and energon, was won over by two, very cliche, under-compelling words. Lightning was ashamed at his answer, and drew his optics away from the psychotic grip on his masters face, only to his gaze forced back to where it was.

"Let me enlighten you, for a moment, my son," Megatron continued, reverting back to his cold, serious tone. "Simply apologizing does not does not right a crime that one committed. What Bumblebee did, must go under punishment. He must work to pay his dues, and this is the best way to do so; to build my... our, army. Would you forgive anyone, Autobot and Decepticon a like, for doing you wrong?"

Defeated, Lightning shook his helm. "No..."

"Then should Bumblebee be forgiven?"

"It happened so long ago..."

"Should he, or should he not, be forgiven?"

"... no..."

"That's right. Plus, all those years of, 'abusing' you, did you not contravene any of my regulations?"

"I... I didn't mean too..."

"Did you, or did you not?"

"... I did."

"Good. Now, as I said before, don't you think the punishment was just?"

"... it was just..."

A pleasant, slight smile tickled the side of Megatron's mouth. "That's better. Now, as for the rest of the Universe, do you want to know what it's like?"

"... I do..."

"The universe, in utter most honesty, is a very diverse place. Planets stretch for light years, most of them holding life, like ourselves, but organic. There are marvelous sights to be seen, and we only scratched the surface, and there are so much more we have yet to really uncover, many mysteries to solve. However, for you, it would be impossible to explore."

"Why though?"

Megatron tapped at his chest. "Your insignia. As long as you are imprinted with the Decepticon symbol, you will be forced to fight for your life. You will be hunted, and if captured, killed. No matter how far you go, no matter how rural the area may seem, there is no corner of this galaxy that can keep you safe. Except, here, with me, where I have kept you safe your whole life. Does it seem fair, that after all I've done, to thank me with this type of behavior?"

"... No...it's not fair to act this way..."

At last, Megatron let the young mech go, letting him slide down the wall, and onto his weak peds. "Much better, but there is still a matter of your punishment. Seeming that it has been a while since your last... misbehavior, you will only be locked in your courtiers. Shockwave will come in to repair you once Bumblebee is done. Lugnut, escort him. Make sure he doesn't take... any detours."

"Yes master," obeyed Lugnut, like an ever so loyal mongrel. Lightningstorm was in no mood to be touched, so he hurried off to his courtiers, keeping a vast distance between him and the large mass of metal. Before long, he locked himself inside, having Lugnut play with all of the locks from the outside of his door. Yet no matter how many locks clicked into place, Lightning was not trapped.

At least, not anymore.

( O )_( O )

Optics flickered online, hazy as the yellow mech came out of his forced coma. His body was still weak, immobile from sadness, but he felt better than what he has in a long time. While the world became clear, he noticed that his arm was repaired, no longer gaping with agony. His armor was polished, and repainted, making him seem fresh and new. Although, the scars on his protoform remained untouched, leaving the memories behind to stir up tank twisting emotions. One thing, however, stood out more than anything else: Him. This room wasn't his usual recharge room. It was large, brighter—only slightly, with a warm glow, similar to candle light—and was very intricately decorated. The overall aura was dark, and war themed, with dark walls with weapons to fill the blankness, and a large, very comfortable berth where he lied. Another difference between this room, and the room he was most familiar with, was that this place wasn't cold with absence, but warm with presence.

Right away, he already figured the inevitable; the massive gray mech didn't have to utter a word, move the shadows, or indicate with the slightest of gestures that he was in the room with him, waiting for him to wake. Bumblebee could already tell that he was in no mood to play, or to tease. To much time has already passed; there was no more to spare. Not even for foreplay.

All of a sudden, time stopped. Everything in the room became more motionless than what it already was, as the monster prowled towards the defenseless cybertronian.

"Very quite you are," the beast almost-growled, "you don't happen to be planning another escape, are you?"

_What's the point? I'll only be dragged back here._

When Bumblebee remained mute, Megatron's growl became practically feral. "I asked you a question, I demand an answer."

_I would gladly give it to you, if I had the will to even use my voice..._

Megatron couldn't help but to grow curious. The way the ordinarily verbal bot remained catatonic, was intriguing. If it wasn't for the vivid color of his body, Megatron would have to assume the mech unexpectedly offline. In less than a day, the bee had been broken in.

"What did Lightningstorm do to you?" He demanded once more, even though he knew he wouldn't receive an answer. Crawling on the bed, he pulled the yellow mech next to him, who was more doll like than ever. "I suppose I can't complain. This will make the process run more smoothly."

Suddenly, their mouths smashed together; an acute warmup, so to speak. Bumblebee's processor clicked, and immediately went into defensive mode. The room changed dramatically, so instead of the contradicting cold and warm room, it turned to a brightly lit, traditional Japanese room, with a tree that poked through the roof. Instead of Megatron raping his lips, it was Prowl, holding him tenderly as he poured every ounce of love into it. Bumblebee didn't question his hallucination; he accepted it. His tiny arms wrapped around Megatron's massive neck. In other words, Prowls perfectly sized form.

"I finally get a reaction from you, don't I?" Megatron asked, halfhearted, only Bee heard _"Have I ever told you you kiss amazingly?" _in Prowls voice.

Bee only moaned, begging for more touches and kisses.

"Becoming a little pleasure bot, aren't you?"/_"Eager, are we not?"_

"Yes," Bee whispered, not sure who he was answering too. "Yes, I am."

"Such a filthy little mech you are..."/_"You are just so, adorable, my little Honeybee."_

"Oh please... please... take me..."

Megatron did wish for more of a struggle, but he supposed this was better.

All the while Megatron took off Bee's covering, inside his mind, Prowl was already teasing his port. Digits were dipping in teasingly, separating him in the most wonderful way. As soon as the cover came off, lubricant dripped onto the berth.

"So wet already?"/_"Oh Bumblebee, you feel so lovely."_

"Don't tease me, please, I want you now... I beg of you."

With out a thought, Megatron didn't think about the context of the plea. He didn't know that Bumblebee was lost, that he didn't mean those words for him, but a sorrow induced Prowl. Besides, he was so wet already...

The master withdrew his own covering, exposing his massive spike, laying on his side as he pulled Bumblebee to him, pulling one of his slender legs on his hips. Prowl, did the same, plus looking into Bumblebee's optics with such love and care. Bumblebee looked back, amazing and truly caring, though Megatron couldn't realize this. The beast grabbed his rounded, yellow aft, curling his back the slightest so the tiny, tight port spread it's soothing, hot liquid over the tip of the equally heated prod. Before Bumblebee could moan, and before he could utter a plea, Megatron buried his spike deep within his port. Reality Bee would have withered in discomfort, but the bug in swimming in his perverse delusion tilted his helm back, and cried from pleasure.

It took no time, Megatron contented himself with a fast paced, but light rhythm thrusting. Bumblebee was thrusting his hips with the tempo, panting and whimpering.

"Oh yes... yes... ohh Primus..." Bee's processor took extra care of him, making his lips moan his masters name even if he thought it was Prowl he was calling for.

"So... tight..."/_"Oh Bumblebee..."_

"I... I beg of you... harder... deeper..."

"_Only if you want me to..."_

"Oh please Megatron—_Prowl-_! F.. frag me!"

Megatron couldn't help but to obey the plea. It made him hot having one of the most strong willed bots, cry under him. With a tender, plump aft in one servo, he easily slid further, digging right into a sensitive bundle of wires.

"Ohh yes! Right there! Oh! Ohhhh-!"

Swiftly moving the highly stimulated, tiny bot, Megatron pulled him onto his chest, holding onto Bumblebee's hips as he bucked his hips upwards, as well as slamming the tiny hips down. Each thrust was met with a contraction, squeezing his thick length in the most amazing away. Bumblebee was crying out, letting out scerams of lust (or love) as he held tightly to both mechs shoulders. Prowls spike was magnificent! The tip of him was tangling with the wires that made him yell so loud.

"Oh yes! Yes! Faster!"

Already, a pressure began to build, but Bumblebee decided to hold it back, just a little longer. He wanted all of these positive emotions to build, so then he can experience the most spectacular overload of his life! His hips were grinding lovingly with the quickening pace of Prowls passionate thrusts. Doing so, Bumblebee's spike was rubbing between his, and Megatron's abdominal, almost sending sparks when Bumblebee hurried his pace.

"Oh! Oh! P-p-please! Oh yes! I-I'm close! Oh frag I'm close!"

Megatron's spike began to pulse with pent up energy. The encouraging was treating his interfacing-desires more violently than what he knew possible. It didn't help that the Autobot's port was so hot, tight, and dripping with lust. Oh yes, overload was approaching fast now!

"M-Megatron!-_Prowl!-_Oh Primus! OHHH!"

Bumblebee reached the point of no return. Arching his back, he was met with a blinding white light when all the colors of joy clashed together. Megatron met his orgasm soon after, releasing his tensions into the mechs tanks unmercifully.

Nothing more happened after that, according to Bee. As soon as he calmed down from his high, his mind went straight to recharge, sparing him the cruel truth about who it really was that made him feel so... complete. He remained ignorant, pretending he was laying on Prowl's rising and falling chassis, as he muttered words of compassion in his audio receiver.

"_I love you, so much Bumblebee..."_

_I love you too Prowl..._

( X)_(X)

Space was more quiet than usual, while every-con rested that night. Not a breath, nor creek was muttered, giving the base an feel of abandonment. If it wasn't for the ghost that lurked the halls with cautious movements, it may as well been.

Lightning wasn't done yet with his own battle, his personal fight. Not with fists or hits, but stealth, and cunning deceit. He was far from being ready to face his creator in hand to hand combat, but he knew a few things about stealth. Despite his bulky wings, he managed to move with no more sound than a lazy breeze.

The young con was far from giving up on rescuing his creator. Nothing Megatron said earlier changed his mind. It didn't even make him hesitate. Once you lie once, he thought, it's hard to believe you again.

Trying to fight further with this cause, would be useless. Megatron may not even let him see the light outside of his room again, if he didn't pretend to completely cave into the war lords will. It was better this way, eluding him away from his plans as he put them into action.

Lightning approached the door to the control room. It was locked, as it was every night. With steady servos, Light pressed the tip his his stinger on the wall, to the wire that connected the door to the control panel (as he did to the lock to his berthroom door) and sent a directed electrical current, thus temporarily shorting out the wires. The lock malfunctioned, and the door slid open, letting Lightning slide right in.

This was risky; and it could very well cost his spark.

He sat at the control panel, inhaling a deep, bearing breath.

His digits carefully hacked into the system, opening a link.

_Click._

There was a small delay, before a window popped up, showing an exhausted, and surprised white face.

Another breath: "Hello... Optimus Prime."

)-(

**YES! CHAPTER 8 IS DONE! AND THE SUPRISES ARE NOT STOPPING YET! **

**Like I said, this was a long chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I on the next chapter: my weekend is booked again, so it may not happen. **

**Again, thank you all so much for the support, and the reviews! God, I still can't believe how popular this fic is...**

**Now you all may be wondering if I'm hinting at Prowl and Bee in the future. Well... you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Now will Lightning be able to rescue Bee? Or will he pay for his treason? Will Optimus even trust him? What about the rest? What will be uncovered in the next chapter? Stick around and find out!**

**Don't be afraid to Review! Some feedback is better than non! **


	9. The Allies Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine, awesome, this fic has come a long way. To think, this was suppose to be a one shot. Glad I continued, don't you? I'm just glad how Lightningstorm turned out! I see in some of the some of you thought he was heartless, well, now he's off to save Bumblebee! Question is, can he? **

**Well, enough talking for now, on with the story!**

**)-(**

Exhausted, and in emotional pain, Optimus was only hoping to relive his mind from the stress on his processor.

Sari was the start of his 'headache'. After informing her the situation with Bumblebee, the techno organic became determined to fight along side him to rescue her dear friend. As much as Optimus attempted to convince her, that her place was on earth in case Bumblebee did get back in touch with them, however, Sari wouldn't have it.

"_I am not going to stay here knowing something is wrong with Bee!" _She retaliated at the time. To which, Optimus argued: _"Then who's going to take the call in case Bumblebee find another way to reach us?"_

"_There are other ways, Optimus, and you know that! I get you're trying to keep me safe, but if that means not being able to fight along side my pal, then it's not worth it! Besides, with all that you told me, there is nothing a con can do to me that's any worse than what they did to him!"_

At that point, the red and blue Prime gave up. He had many more arguments to convince her, but he also knew that none of the points would change the females mind. She was nailed and bolted to her decision, and all Optimus could do, was respect it, and hopefully, give her a petty job, so then she can help, but stay out of harms way.

Later in the night, Optimus was ready to turn himself off. Everyone at the base were in deep recharge. Though they intended to leave that night, no one had the energy to do anymore than what they already have, so they all agreed to leave first thing in the morning, and Optimus had full intentions to join them. As he lied in bed, as much as his optics wanted to switch off and let the autobot drift away in peaceful dreams, his processor raced and raged with anxiety. Every time he opened his optics, and shutting them when he thought his mind seized, the nervousness rose up again, making it impossible to rest. Just like Sari, the nerves were too stubborn to give up.

That's when Optimis got out of bed, and proceeded to the monitor room. Hopefully, he could pick up a police report, so that he can overly exhaust himself by catching criminals. To no avail, the night was quiet. Ironic, the night he wanted something wrong to happen, the city decided to be peaceful. A few times, Optimus thought he fell into recharge with his head in his cupped servos, but he always awoke from his much needed slumber unsatisfied. He thought about contacting Ultra Magnus, to thoroughly go though plans about his arrival, yet, he may be in recharge by now as well.

Bee was on his mind like someone set fire to his processor with his memories. This is what kept him so inevitably active. If he could help it, the scout would be safe in sound in his very own berth here. If only, though. It felt so wrong to be doing nothing for so long...

Just as the Prime began to doze, a transmition popped up, reveling a face he never would have thought to see.

"Hello... Optimus Prime."

Energy flared in his systems, feeling a wave of fury at the young face that watched him with innocent determination. "You!" He shouted, not heading the fact he could wake up the entire base. "How dare you show your face after what you did!"

On screen, Lightningstorm was waving his servos around in a frantic motion soundlessly. He was making a clenched, shush shape with his mouth, though nothing could be heard. Optimus guessed that because of his out burst, the child most likely muted him. Then it made him wonder why...

The audio came back. "For the love of Primus, _please _Keep your voice low!" whispered Lightning, leaning in close so his face appeared large on the monitor.

"I don't have to-!"

"SHHH! Primus, please! I know you hate me, but you need to listen!"

"Give me one good reason-!"

"It's about Bumblebee! It's about him! It's about me wanting to help now, but you need to be quiet! My creator is asleep, and I can't wake him up otherwise I'm dead! Just, please! Listen to me!"

Though Optimus' voice was lower, he still kept his firm tone: "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to," Light agreed. "You don't have any reason to believe me, but I wouldn't be calling at this time if I didn't have some concern for Bumblebee."

"Then why the sudden concern?"

"I... had a moment. Let's just say, I've been living a lie, and letting that lie control what I thought about my carrier." As the young con took a deep breath, he sounded distraught. "Please... I'm sorry for hurting Bumblebee, and getting him into this mess, but I want to make it right. Don't look at me like that, I'm... I'm just trying to do something. I need your help though, because I can't get him out of here on my own."

Optimus watched the little Decepticon carefully, looking for any trace of a fib as his spark pounded from looking at the face of the one who wretched his scout away from him for a second time. It was hard to forget those optics, but those very optics—even if one was red—looked just like Bumblebee's. They hold the same naivety and adorable quality. That didn't mean anything. Not after what he did. There had to be a catch. "What do you want in return?"

This seemed to catch Lightningstorm off guard. "W-what?"

"What do you want in return? I highly doubt that you would suddenly want to switch sides."

"But that is what I want!" he admitted, sounding rather desperate. "You have... no idea how much I hate being a con. I... I need to know though..."

"...Know what?"

"Can I join sides? I don't know if I can make the switch. I mean... will you guys execute me?"

That is when Optimus made the connection, that maybe, the reason for the child's actions, wasn't all his fault. His temper cooled a few notches, thinking to himself, that he was still too young. Not all of the hatred subsided, but just enough to hold a conversation. "Depends on what crimes you commited."

"Being born seems like one..."

"Being... well, that's not a crime. I mean, have you murdered a fellow cybertronion, treason..."

"Being a Decepticon?"

Optimas had to think about that one for a moment. "Again, that depends..."

"I just... Don't know. Megatron told me that, because of who I am, I would be terminated."

"For who you are?"

Lightning nodded. "A weapon. And... a powerful weapon. That's why if you capture me, I would have to be destroyed."

"First of all, if you know that Megatron has lied to you all your life, why do you believe him?"

"Because—it's all I know. I don't know what you Autobots do, I have nothing else to believe."

Sighing deeply, thinking carefully as he in took this information about the little bot, Optimus determined if this was worth his time. Based on the history with the 'teen', and the lack of knowledge about who Lightningstorm really is—personality, aspirations, so on so forth...-there was no reason to bother. According to these facts, Optimus should have turned off the monitor a long time ago. But this was a chance. A chance to save Bumblebee! Dispite his better judgment, he had to try.

Finally, with a low breath of air, Optimus said in him calmest voice: "No, we would not 'destroy' you. Based on the facts, we wouldn't even scratch you. The absolute worst punishment you could get is... two stellar cycles in the brig."-it was highly amusing seeing the shock, and satisfaction stretch the corners of the little cons mouth-"Even then, if you are truly willing to devote yourself to to Autobot cause, you may get no punishment at all."

"And... you're not just saying this so I can lead you to Bumblebee, are you?"

"No, it's all true. I swear."

Lightningstorm nodded, believing him fully. Just as Optimus wondered all the lies Megatron had told him, the boy seemed panicked.

"Slag!" He hissed, servos scrambling, hitting buttons Optimus couldn't see.

"What's going on?" the Prime whispered.

"Someone is awake! I have to let you go, now! I promise, we'll have more time to talk tomorrow!"

"You won't find me tomorrow!"

"Optimus Prime..." He glanced over his shoulder. "Then send me your transmitter password at this _exact_ time tomorrow! Frag..."

The call ended.

Optimus sat there for a while, dazed by the event that just took place. Oddly, he felt more at peace. There was still a way to find Bumblebee. Even if he couldn't fully trust the sparkling, he could always trace the call to his location.

Something in his spark chamber told him that the coordinates the call came from, held the scout captive.

(O)_(O)

Lightning stood still for the longest time, keeping his audio receivers locked on the heavy footsteps that seemed to draw closer, and closer to him. If he had a heart, surely stalker could hear it through the walls. His body became ridged as the footsteps clanked on the floor, seemingly outside of the door.

The only thing Lightning could picture was Megatron, prowling just in the hall as his deadly optics locked on it's target: the door. He couldn't even swallow in fear that Megatron would hear him. Primus, he must be so close...

Then the footsteps stopped, right outside the door.

Every fan, every wire in Lightningstorms body, stopped working, just so then he can blend in with the noiseless darkness. He should move, he should get up and find a place to hide, but he couldn't! There was nothing he could do, as his body remained immobile.

Every second pricked at his spark, igniting an acute, but rapidly growing dreadful fire in his chamber. What was he doing? Both Lightning, and the intruder must have froze in time, because not a single utter sound of movement could be detectible.

Five seconds passed...

Then ten.

Now 20.

40...

A whole minute. Lightning was counting every click that he was out there.

80...

85...

95...

100...

Then, a sound.

Lightning expected it to be the sound of an opening door, but instead, it was the nonchalant sounds of retreat. As the footsteps dwindles, so did the young cons anxiety.

He may live another day.

( O) o (O )

Everything, was as it should be. At least, that's what most of the Decepticons thought. Megatron was no longer in his foul mood, instead, he seemed rather content. His toy was back at his side, though he was more quiet than what he should have been.

Lightning avoided eye contact more than usual. Call it paranoia, but he felt as though someone was staring him down, though no one paid any attention to him. He mostly felt the most nervous around his creator. He must have been the one outside the door last night, he must have! There was no way of knowing though, it's not like Lightning would ask who was walking about last night...

The only time the teen would look at anyone, he would avert his optics to his tortured creator. It was horrible, watching his pitiful carrier being force-fed. Blitzwing was casually opening the tube that connected to his fuel tanks, and feeding him. Bumblebee made no effort to fight him off. No snappy remark, no protest, not even a swat of a servo. Nothing. He just sat there, letting the schizo violate him.

"What is the matter with you?" Starscream hissed, noticing Lightning's sudden change of behavior.

"What's it matter to you?" Lightning said as calmly as he could, though it had a strain of nervousness.

"Because when you act strange, something is about to happen. Now what is it?"

Quick! A lie! Light searched his processor for a tiny, reasonable lie. He leaned over and whispered: "Don't go down the west corridor, if that's what you're wondering."

Hopefully, Starscream bought that. Even though he said nothing more, and returned his attention back to himself, there was something in his optics, that said he didn't buy it as much as he had hoped...

The end of the meal drew near, and one by one, Decepticons left to do their daily routines. Starscream left, along with Blitzwig and Lugnut. Lightning hardly noticed anyone left, as he was keeping all his attention on his energon. A cycle later, all who remained was him, Megatron, and Bumblebee. It wasn't out of the ordinary that Megatron was still here, seeing that his energon had long been finished, this was more of a precaution, making sure that every Decepticon finished fueling themselves and going straight to work. Lightning hoped that it didn't make him look suspicious, him being the last one in the room.

Thankfully, Megatron didn't seem to take note of that. "Lightningstrom, I trust that you can return Bumblebee back to his quarters?"

The words didn't seem to fully hit him. Truthfully, Lightning had no idea what he said. Hearing his voice being so cool and stern, snapped him out of his daft trance, but only caught every other word. A few clicks passed without an answer, so Lightning nodded his head. "Yes..."

Megatron proceeded to stand, yanking on Bumblebee's leash, pulling the mech to his peds. From there, Megatron thrust the leash into Lightningstorm's hand, and leaving them without another word.

Bumblebee, still, said not a word. He didn't even make an attempt to look at his son. Instead, he kept his eyes on the ground, letting others command when he moves, other than his own processor telling him. Bee shouldn't have been pitying himself, but he was. He couldn't move, he couldn't swallow, he couldn't even speak; he was pathetic.

Lightning awkwardly took his carrier to his room, biting his lip plating as he contemplated what he could say to Bumblebee to make it all better. There may not be anything that could help, he thought. For all Light knew, saying something could make the situation worse! Let it be the most compassionate of words known to bot, but coming from him, they may as well be mud. Yet, he couldn't just let Bumblebee go on like a cracked glass bottle... and he couldn't take the guilt knowing he was the main cause of his suffering. As they stood outside the door to Bee's room of stay, just as he opened the door, he finally broke though the awkward stillness.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured, coaxing Bee to follow him into the room. When his carrier said nothing, and only lifted his head up in dazed bewilderment, Light continued to explain. "For... back at the old war ship. I... well... _(sighs...) _I didn't know... I didn't know what kind of bot you were, and, why you left me. I believed everything that Megatron told me but... that's no excuse... I should have known better."

Bumblebee tilted his head to the side, confused. The lull of anguish shrank enough to make room for perplexing, for wariness. For the first time since he was re-captured, he spoke, though horse, and strained. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... no one, should have to go through what Megatron has put you... Us, through." He set a hand on Bee's shoulder, doing his best to show concern, even if he was extremely inexperienced. "And you've been through enough already..."

To the scout, this was way out of character. _Who is he trying to fool? Why is he even doing this? Is this some sick joke? _He didn't have to think about it, when Lightning wrapped his around Bee in a staggering embrace. Not only did Bumblebee realize how similar in size they were, but how fragile the child really was. Never mind that he was possibly the most powerful cybertronian since Ultra Magnus, he was still a youngling... a child who's been deprived the nourishment that only a proper parent could provide. _Maybe this isn't a joke... Maybe... he's different..._

He didn't have much more time to think about it, however. Almost as soon as Lightning hugged him, he began to hurry out the door. "Things are going to change..."

The door shut behind him, leaving Bumblebee locked, and bewildered in the darkness...

_This I swear..._

(O)_(O)

Now that everyone had a good nights charge, everyone was more at ease. The Jet Twins were busing them selves with Sari's company, to wish, Sari was informatively talking with them about video games, explaining to them that unlike the Cybertronians, humans also spend their time and money on entertainment purposes (which seemed to blow the twins away). Prowl was taking the time to meditate, as well as re-teaching Jazz about the importance of it. Bulkhead sat by himself, expressing his endearment for his buddy with a small (acording to autobots) portrait of Bumblebee. He seemed to be the only one still distraught about him. Optimus was as always; collected though this time more distracted with his own thoughts.

"Are you with us, Optimus?" Sentinel boasted, waving his hand in front of Optimus' face. The red and blue Prime never caught himself dozing off. "Didn't you even recharge last night?"

"Actually, no." Optimus said, sitting up straight as he pushed himself up from the monitors. "I barely got a spark of sleep."

"You're stressing your self out for no reason. Blurr has the scanners linked to his energy signature. If we come close to him, we'll know."

"That is, if we get close."

"Just relax. We wouldn't be able to do anything if we do find him. We have no idea what we would be up against."

Though Sentinel was right (for once), Optimus chose not to listen. There was always something he could do, if he could help it.

"I'm just going to head to my quarters, get some much needed rest."

The opposing leader didn't protest.

Optimus entered his berth-room, and no surprise, it was only just reasonable. The walls were dim, and one of the corners was cluttered with useless items. Sentinal only had to work and cooperate with him, that didn't mean the ex-friend had to go out of his way to make Optimus's stay a pleasant one. It could be worse, he thought, dusting off an old, unused monitor that lingered on the wall like an unwanted, and unneeded shadow. Optimus, turned it on, making sure that it still work, in which, it did. It was much to early to do anything with it, but Optimus wanted to be ready. He sat at the monitor, typing in his monitors access code, being ready to send it to the designation he memorized from the night before. The numbers sat on his screen, ready to go as Optimus leaned back in his seat, and offline his optics, letting himself receive some well deserved rest.

( O)_(O )

The cycles passed slowly that night. Decepticons, who would normally would pass out after a long days of work, seemed to stay alert to Lightning's actions. Lightningstorm waited, pretending to be asleep until the very last of the Con's fell asleep. His over sensitive audio receptors stayed locked on Megatron's actions. He was restless, Lightning knew. Megatron was walking the halls, most likely making sure that Bumblebee's room was locked up tight, as well as the rest of the exits in the base.

At last. He heard Megatron's berth-room swoosh open, and then closed. A cycle Lightning waited, just to be sure his creator was sound asleep. It should have been enough time for Megatron's racing plans to fade off into dreams of conquest.

Lightningstorm repeated the process from last night, only taking more precautions to make sure not even a speck of dust was altered. Entering the monitor room, he made sure the door was locked behind him, just to be on the safe side. He took his seat at the main monitor, and turned it on. A heavy weight appeared in his tanks, seeing that there was no requests. Optimus must have thought he was lying...

Then something popped up on the screen.

A transaction request: from an unknown source.

The weight became lighter, as Light granted access.

Optimus appeared on screen, looking much more well rested and in an entirely new environment.

"Good to see you again," Lightning greeted. "For a moment, I thought that maybe I wouldn't hear from you again."

"If it involved Bumblebee, I can't take ignore the chance to help him." stated Optimus professionally.

"Right, understandable."

The Autobot Adjusted in his seat briefly, getting more comfortable all while Lightning stayed as still as rock. "Now," began Optimus, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I thought we were through this..."

The Prime waved his hand dismissively. "No, we are, I meant on the subject on Bumblebee."

"Oh... Well, what do you need to know, and why?"

"For the sake of knowing." He leaned in slightly closer to the monitor. "I need to know what state Bumblebee's in, and who all else is at that base. I cannot continue to help you if I have a lack of knowledge on the situation. I need to know who all I need, and how quickly we have to get there."

Agreeably, Light nodded. "Okay. So, what do you need to know first?"

"How many Deceptions are at your location?"

"Oh, not a lot. Maybe... six, counting me."

"And Megatron?"

"Yes, and him. He's here too."

Optimus nodded, calculating. "Is the base heavily secured?"

"Very. Did you think Megaton wouldn't have it secured?"

"Alright, you made your point." Optimus folded his hand under his chin, contemplating. Lightning sat still and quietly, letting the Autobot think. "Alright, I suppose that's all I need to know about that... Now, about Bumblebee..."

"Before we even begin," Lightning injected before Optimus finished. "I'll just say right now, he's not well."

"Why is that?"

"He's... broken, for lack of better words. I didn't know him before hand, but... from what I can conclude, he's a lot different..."

Lightning noted that as Optimus nodded his helm, he had a very disappointed look on his face, very solemn, too. Did he hope that Bumblebee would be the same after all this? "Alright... what else?"

"I'm... pretty sure he's conceived again, with another sparkling..."-then an old question popped up-"and I need to ask you, about something very important."

"Which is...?"

"It's about Bumblebee, and... how he's able to conceive."

"Great that you would bring that up, I was just about to ask."

"Right... well... how do I start... Shockwave explained this to me, and... it's some kind of effective method used for mechs so they can have sparklings. Apparently it was banned for whatever reason a long time ago..." Just as Lightning was on a roll with his explanation, he couldn't help but to notice the look of horror on the Autobot Prime's face. Optimus' optics were wide, and his mouth was slightly agape, as though he just saw Lightning kill the scout before him. "I... take it you know what I'm talking about..."

"I know... too well..."

Swallowing, Lightning could feel the weight in his tanks getting heavy again. "You act like something is horribly wrong."

"Something is... Lightningstorm, how much do you know about this?"

"Basically what I told you. That, and Shockwave attempted it on two other bots, but they didn't make it..." He watched closely at the Autobot as he took a breath of air, keeping his composer, but barely. "What's going on Prime?"

Optimus looked back at him, his optics a darker blue than what the young con remembered. His lips moved slightly, with no sound just yet. He was trying to figure the best way to explain it to Light. "Lightningstorm, Bumblebee is in much more danger than you think..."

"Why? What's wrong!?"

"Listen closely. I'm sure you already know why Cybertronians began the practice, but the reason they ended it, was that it was doing serious harm to the male-carriers. What happens, is that as soon as the mech conceives the sparkling, the sparkling literally feeds off the spark. Unlike femme's, who are specially equipped with energy for sparkling, the only source of 'food' is the carriers spark. Many more mechs were dying than they were creating; even then, most of the mechs would offline before the sparklings would be birthed."

Lightning knew where this was going, but he had to make sure... "What—what are you saying then?"

"What I'm saying, is that Bumblebee is slowly dying as we speak!" Even closer, Optimus almost had his face pressed on the screen. "You need to keep a close eye on Bumblebee, watch for any signs, such as dimming in color, thinning in his protoform, or even an increase in appetite, just do not take your eyes off him! Because he is carrying now, you need to make sure he is taken care of. And whatever you do, Don't let Mega-"

_WHOOSH!_

Much like human teenagers doing the unthinkable, Lightning closed everything on the monitor at the speed of sound, cutting off Optimus' important orders much too soon. But it was too late, he was exposed.

To Lightningstorms surprise, it was not Megatron that stood in the door way. However, to his demise, it was someone just as bad. He could tell by the wire frying glare of beat red optics, that this was, in no means, a friendly goodnight. The interdures shadowed wings blocked both sides of the exit, tapping Lightning like an organic dog.

Starscream said, in the most harsh hiss, Lightning ever heard his 'friend' utter:"What do you think you're doing!?"

)-(

**PHEW! That was a tuff one to write! I don't even know why, I guess I'm just going through a minor case of writers block. I'm sure to come out of it though, I don't want to give up on this story. And Sorry for such a long wait, school has been draining be, and not to mention, my weekends have been getting booked. Of course when I want a weekend to myself, I can't seem to get one. **humored laugh****

**I hope this chapter is okay, I struggled a lot trying to wrap this up. The Next chapter, again, may be very short. But hey, that's how it's planned. And I'm sure this Chapter is bound to have flaws, I worked so hard on this one already I don't feel like going back and fixing my errors. So take it as it is.**

**But now we know about the Ban! YAY! Did you all think I forgot about it? Hopefully not.**

**Now let's see what Starscream plans with Lightning...**


	10. The Plan Chapter 10

**Before we begin, I would like to take the time to apologize for all the cliffhangers I put you all through... I just realized that it has become a nasty habit of mine as a writer. Maybe I should ease off of them for the next few chapters... At least, if the plot allows me. If I do any more cliff hangers, I am very, very sorry. **

**Anyway, just a few more songs I find fitting:**

**Black Black Heart: David Usher**

**Breath: Breaking Benjamin**

**Hello-Evanescense**

**Well, this chapter is going to be a short one, I believe. Well, let's see what happens.**

**)-(**

"I... Uhhh..."

"You were talking to an Autobot," hissed Starscream, the plating around the ridges of his optics and his mouth contorted in disgust, "weren't you?"

There was absolutely no way Lightningstorm could fib his way out of this. Starscream saw as plain as the sky is starry. However, it was worth a try. "Of course not! I would never converse with an Autobot!"

The seeker knew better, and swiftly connected all of the events and suspicions in his processor. "This was why you were acting strange today, you must have talk to that Autobot scum just last night! I knew someone was in here! I should have caught you red handed when I did! Oh well, better late than never."

The anvil of woe that weighed in Light's core exploded, sending the youthful cybertronion into a panicked frenzy. "Starscream, don't you even think about it!"

"Think about it? Please, Lightningstorm, this must be the best thing that has happened to me since I first assassinated Megatron! Until he came back alive, that is." The dark purple seeker turned his wings to him. "Maybe I'll finally be put on the lugs good side!"

With full speed, Lightning yanked his superior back into the room, covering his mouth, and shutting the door all within a stutter of an optic. The much smaller mech pinned him on his stomach, pinning the seekers servos with his sharp knees."You're not telling him anything!"

Star yelled a series of severely muffled words, struggling irritably to stand back up; wings rocking side to side like a see-saw, and peds scraping on the floor. Normally, the bot was not this strong. Starscream could count all the times he took on the mini Decepticon in sparring practice, and took him on with ease. On the other hand, this was not a normal day. Lightning was using every bit of his strength to keep the seeker from standing, plus being careful at not hurting the con he considered his closest, and only friend.

"Listen to me, Starscream! You cannot tell Megatron about this!"

Starscream nipped at the tender protoform on Light's hand, causing him to snap his servo back. "And Why shouldn't I?" The obnoxious seeker tested.

"Because... Because I can be more of a benefit to you!"

"A benefit!" Starscream almost laughed at that. "What can you give me? If I tell Megatron about this 'incadent', I can shoot my way up to the top! Now what can you give me that's so much better?"

Sparks of thought raced through the tiny mechs processor like violent cyber-hornets. What did he have to offer? Compared to what his creator had to serve, he had nothing of use to spear to his so called 'friend'. Bumblebee was on the line though, so the best he could do, was to spew out whatever he had.

"Well, think about it," he started, keeping star firmly pinned still. "You can take a chance at being Megatron's second in command, and ratting me out, or you can join me in our... sort of an underground rebellion."

Star puzzled this for a moment. "And your point?"

"Think about it, Starscream. If Megatron finds out about this, about what I just did, he would offline me right on the spot. He can always replace me, now that he has Bumblebee. And if I'm gone, you'll never get the chance to be the Decepticon leader."

"That's nonsense!"

"Is it? You already tried to kill Megatron once, and look how that turned out. Exactly. It turned out horrible. You can go ahead and suck up, trying to get back his trust so you can stab him in the back again, but it won't work."

"Alright, let's see you think of a betetr plan!" Starscream challenged, inclining his head to look Lightningstorm with one visible, glowing optic. "You think you're so brilliant, what are you thinking that could possibly work!?"

"Easy, we take away Megatron's greatest asset: Bumblebee." He leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper, as if someone was near and could over hear them. "Megatron needs him to produce his army; an army of me. But I'm here, right now, and I'm as equally matched to Megatron—alright, if I had a few more years of practice, don't raise your optic like that. What I'm saying is, if we join up with the Autobots, just for a little while, we can undermine Megatron and finish him off!"

"And why would we need the Autobots?"

Lightning huffed dramatically. "Starscream, do you think we can take on a whole fleet of Decepticons on our own? A kid, and a single seeker who get's smacked around on a daily bases?"

As much as Starscream wanted to protest to that statement, now did not seem like the appropriate time. "How do I know that you don't want to be the leader? How do I know you're not trying to use me as a pawn for your little plan?"

"Star, let's be honest here. For one, I could care less about leading the Decepticons. Being a con all my life, has meant nothing but slag. When we take care of Megatron, you can take the crown as you please. Secondly—" he took a deep breath for this one, "-you are my only friend, as of right now. You were the only one that didn't abuse me, or watch me be abused like some pedestrian. You are the only one who knows me, like, really knows me. The last thing I would do, is use you as a pawn."

Primus, how sappy! Starscream thought. The sweet maple words stung at his denta as they flowed out of the youth equally sappy mouth. As much as it pained to listen a so-called-Decepticon spit such adorable words, to his humiliation, it touched his spark. Over the years, Lightningstorm did grow on him to be more than an acquaintance, with a pleasing similar abhorrence towards the leader. Maybe... maybe he could consider Light as a... No. There was no room for friendship—wow, even the thought of the word disgusted him! None the less, Lightning's plan did make sense. A change of tactics couldn't hurt, and who knows, it may even work.

After a long, pondering silence from Starscream, the undersized con spoke up. "So, what do you say? Are you going to join me?"

Starscream was curious: "What, dare I ask, would you do if I say no?"

"I will turn you into a compact cube and keep you hidden and do this mission by my self."

Genuinely, Starscream admired the threat, though empty. "Alright, I'll help you, now get off me."

Making sure that the seeker was true to his word, Lightningstorm carefully hopped off the con, letting him stand and watching him brush himself off, finicky. "Okay, you... convinced, me into this scheme. So I suppose you may as well call the shots."

"Like Leader?"

"No like a garbage dispenser. Stop being obvious, and tell me, what are we doing first?"

Lightning cupped his own chin in his servo, formulating. "First of all, we need to figure out how to get that sparkling out of Bumblebee."

"... You're joking, right?"

"Well, no..."

"And they say I'm a poor strategist! In case you haven't noticed, we're not Med-bot material. There is no way we can-!"

"Alright, alright, I get it. I suppose it can wait until we meet with the Autobots, I'm sure they have a med with them."

"Their Med-bot was killed in the last battle."

"It's not like they can't get another one, now shush! Hmm... Well, we have to get Bumblebee out of here as soon as possible, before the Sparkling starts to cause real damage."

"So we're going to have to sneak him out of here."

"Exactly. We're going to have to prepare an aircraft though... somewhere out of sight, when everyone is in recharge so no one gets suspicious. I could even do it in the day time."

"While you're out doing that then, what should be done here."

"You need to take care of Bumblebee. Keep a close eye on him, make sure no one even touches him, under any circumstance! Make sure he eats too. He needs all the energy he can get."-he thought about what Optimus was about to say, taking a gander.-"And don't let Megatron interface with him anymore. We both know how he is, even though Bee's carrying, that's not going to stop him from... being perverse."

"Spare the details..." Starscream groaned. "I really don't have to weigh on him ped and servo, do I?"

"When it boils down to it, yes, yes you do."

"Now I demand a switch!"

"Tough. Bot's will start talking if you're gone all the time. I don't know how long the preparations will take, and it's less conspicuous if I'm always out. And someone has to keep an eye on Bumblebee."

"_**Huffs**_ Fine, I'll take care of the little glitch." The insult received a death glare from the mini-bot. "Just because I'm helping that space barnacle out of here, doesn't mean I'm going to like him anymore than I do now."

"Whatever, just—just go back to your room. I'm getting paranoid now..."

Starscream did not say anything further. All he did was turn on a ped, and mutely staked out of there. It did bother him, seeming how even to someone far more than half his age, he was still (in a sense) deemed as second in command. This time, he was patient. Unlike with Megatron, there is more of a chance to achieving his life time goal with his... companion. Even if Lightningstorm evidently turned on him, he can turn back around and dispose of him, taking his place as king of the Decepticons. Deep down, however, he prayed it never had to come to that.

Remaining still, Lightning listened to the nonexistent sounds of Star's foot steps, watching the floor as images of upcoming events played in his mind. What Starscream didn't know, was that Lightning really had no idea what he was doing. He had the plan, but no idea how to come about executing them. He had the motivation, but not the gull to face it, in the event something were to happen; something deadly, such as Megatron taking his ion canon to his face. Yet, there was no more choice in the matter. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to stick through this to the end. It was too late to turn back when Starscream dropped in on his conversation with the 'enemy.'

Once Lightningstrorm was sure that Starscream was secure, he began to retreat to his own berth, for a well deserved sleep. Floating down the halls, he decided that he can procrastinate on his recharge. This seemed like a reasonable time, to talk to a certain, spark-broken mech...

( 0)_(0 )

_One tile... Two Tile..._

_Bumblebee, shouldn't you be getting your rest?_

_...I'm not really tired Prowl... four... five... six..._

_Prowls right, buddy, you need to sleep._

_I know I need too, but I can't... seven... eight..._

_Why can't you?_

_I—I feel sick... I think the new sparkling has already started to form... It's like there's a rock in me._

_Still Bumblebee, you need to try. You can't stay up and count tiles all night. You'll just make yourself even more sick._

_Eight... Nine... doesn't matter... _

_. . ._

_What am I doing?_

Bumblebee discontinued his counting, and punched his servos to his helm, rolling onto his back.

"I'm going crazy... I can't take another day in this pit...!"

Hard as he was trying to keep himself ground to reality, his processor conjured up more hallucinations of his desperate desires. The trauma that hes endured, both physical, and especially mentally, has left him scrapping for whatever happiness he could scavenge up. It was as though his processor split in two during his imprisonment. One half was willing to do anything just to get away from the pain, even if that means submitting to Megatron, or clinging onto memories that are not even real. The other half was yelling 'stop this!', and saying over and over again, that he needs to get his aft up, and do something. That was the half, that was vanishing by the cycle.

_I mean... how much is a bot suppose to take?_

A sudden sound of his door swooshing open helped Bumblebee ground himself. He guessed to see Megatron, coming in for a quick release, but what he found was Lightningstorm, entering the room with a look of caution, and timidness on his face (surprisingly, considering he was so much more powerful than what Bumblebee was now). Bee was still puzzled by the days earlier events, so he was curios about what his 'son' was going to do this time.

"Hey..." Light murmured, making sure that the door slid shut with ease.

"Uh..." Bee choked out. "Hey..."

The awkward levels began to rise to an uncomfortable level, which made Bumblebee shift uncomfortably.

"I, wanted to talk to you," Lightning began, his servos falling to his sides like limp cords."Just... nothing big, but..." He trailed off, leaving his words in the air like frozen rain. Bumblebee shifted uncomfortable in his place, looking down at the floor, then back up.

"What—what do you want—to talk about I mean?"

Lightning scuffed his 'feet', biting his lip plating in search for the right words. "It's about, everything that has happened. I know I said I was sorry earlier, but... I want to say it again. So... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry about—?"

"What I mean, is... I said why, about Megatron putting you through so much... but... I guess I skipped the part about what I did..."

"What did-?"

"I put you in here... I should have let you run; run as far away from here as possible. But I didn't. And... the ship... I really should not have said all those things, because I didn't understand your side of the story. I guess I should have asked before I beat you down like that. Oh, and I'm sorry about that."

Bumblebee waited a while to make his response, making sure that the younger mech wouldn't interrupt him. "What brought this on though? Why—Why are you telling me this now? Is this... are you..."

"It's not a trick, I swear," Light clarified, raising his servos defensibly. "I just don't want to see you so... hopeless." Once the tension started to ease, Light cupped Bee's bare shoulders, seeing just how large his hands were. "There is hope Bee..."

"What... Okay, I don't understand. What are you going on about?"

"You have to swear to not say a word, don't even think about it."

"Just..."

"Please Bee... It's the only thing I ever, and ever will, ask of you."

He should not trust him, he should not trust him, he should not! All the arrows pointed away from Light... Stupid enough, Bumblebee promised.

"I'm going to get you out of here Bumblebee," he said under his breath. "I don't know when, but I at least know how. You, me, and... and even Starscream, are going to make a break for it. We'll find your teammates, and get you all fixed up."

Something stirred in Bee's tanks; something he found unfamiliar at first. After some digging into, it appeared to be hope, but it was shady still, falsely appealing... "So you're telling me this—to feel hopeful?"

"You need to," the child explained maturely. "I... its crucial."

"Why is it-?"

"It just is. No matter what, no matter how hopeless it may seem, just know that you will be out of here soon."

Bumblebee nodded, giving his 'son' a luke warm embrace. "I'm holding you to that..."

"You don't have to," the boy patted the tender protoform with care. "Now get some rest, you look exhausted."

Subsequently, Lightningstorm left, Bee plopped on his back, and received the greatest night sleep he's had, for a long while...

(O)_(O)

All the Autobots rose from their sleep, like the dead raising from their graves, or the Well of Sparks. It was a slow wake, but it soon became apparent that something seemed out of place. No one knew what it was that set them at such an unease, so they lifted themselves from their berths, and proceeded to the main control room. The crew then found Optimus prime, fiddling with the control panel, re-setting the course.

"What are you doing?" Sentinal demanded, barging to the front of the line.

"I'm resetting the course," said Optimus, in a monotone.

"Why in the pit are you doing that!?" demanded the arrogant Autobot once more.

"Because, it's crucial."

Jazz piped in, keeping the situation calm before Sentinel set the place on fire. "I'm sorry, but what is more crucial than Cybertron?"

"Bumblebee, that's what. I know where he is."

"You do!?" Bulkhead shouted excitedly. "Well where is he boss bot?!"

"At a Decepticon base," informed the prime, jabbing his digit at the last button to enter the coordinates. "And by the location, I say at an old one."

"A Decepticon base?" clarified Prowl. "Isn't that, risky?"

"Yes!" Both jet twins entered themselves in the conversation. "We have none of the army to helps us with battle!"

"This is insane, Optimus," Sari then joined in saying: "How do you even know Bumblebee is there? Where ever 'there' is."

Optimus hesitated for a second before responding. "I have a reliable source. You all need to trust me."

"And why should we trust you?" Sentinal challenged, fists to his hips as though they helped along with asserting his authority.

"Because, I know for a fact that's where Bumblebee is. I know what all, and who all is there, and I'll start off by saying it's nothing we can't handle on our own as a team."

"Okay, then how do you know, who is this source?"

"He's... a friend."

"A friend? That's it? Just a friend? We're risking our afts for a friend!?"

"Look, Sentinal, this beats travailing for seven stellar cycles to Cybertron, and possibly another joor just to get something planned!" He looked at every Autobot (and techno organic) individually, who all kept still as the metal under their feet, watching the leader with bewildered optics. "I got information on Bumblebee's condition, so we don't have time to loose."

"What's wrong with Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

Cooling his tone before saying, Optimus explained: "He's conceived another sparkling... The method they're using to make him reproduce, is a very lethal one. No mech, who went through his procedure, has lived, or lived long."-Looking Sentinel right in the eye-"We don't have time to waste, and there isn't much more we can lose at this point."

"Correction!" Blurr injected. "We-could-lose-our-lives-and-the-ship-and-our-free-will-and-"

"That doesn't matter." Prouder, sterner, straighter, Optimus spoke with a tone of a true leader. "We don't matter right now, this war does. Our lives won't matter if they are lost, but Bumblebee's life means more as long as he lives. Megatron is using him as a machine to make a new army, one that we may not have a chance to stand against, and Bumblebee will have to endure every second of it, until he dies. No mech, for one, deserves to be offline under such conditions. Never mind this ship, or anything! Bumblebee needs us, as does the faith of Cybertron, and the whole galaxy. You can listen to me now, or to Megatron when he has us all bowing down to him."

Touched, the room held still, even Sentinel. They let the Primes words swirl in the air, in and out of their audio receptors as they took in every word and syllable.

"What do we do now?" Asked Bulkhead, chipping up with a new found determination.

"We prepare for battle." The red and blue mech turned back to the panel. "We will be arriving in three stellar cycles. Even though there won't be many Decepticons to fight, we have to be ready for anything."

From there, everyone dispersed. Bulkhead went off with the twins and Blurr to the training hall, and Sentinel proceeded to skulk out of the room to do Primus knows what. Jazz walked just outside of the arch, planning on a practice spar with Prowl, when he noticed that the black and gold ninja walked towards the Prime. He waited outside as he gave them privacy to speak.

Prowl stood behind Optimus, speaking in a low voice. "Who are you speaking too, Optimus?"

Slightly, his leaders head turned enough to glance at him with a single, distant optic. "Our only hope," he said lowly, forlorn.

"Can we trust him?" The ninja asked again.

He was answered with a shrug. "I honestly don't know, but we don't have much of a choice here."

Prowl nodded, understanding. "Will you tell me who he is?"

A head shake this time. "Not now. You'll know soon enough."

The ninja didn't press further. Optimus was under enough pressure, and if he did not wish to speak about the matter, who was he to force it out of him? Letting the remained of his questions fall from his lips like cold ice, he left with Jazz.

Optimus watched the monitor intensely, as though he was waiting for Bumblebee's signature to pop up at any moment.

"_Help is on the way! They said they said help is on the way!"_

So many things can happen in three days, Optimus thought, 'hands' clenching the edges of the control panel.

"_One by land! Two by see! Right there in front of me!"_

He could only pray, that Lightningstorm took his advice. He could only hope, that Lightning was truly on their side, that this wasn't an elaborate hoax. He can only anticipate the battle that was soon to come, pleading to Primus that he will be on their side.

"_Help is on the way!"_

"SARI! Turn down your Media Player!"

)-(

**End of Chapter 10! Wow, that wasn't as short as I thought it would be. Well, that's a good thing right? And look! No cliff hanger! Just enough humor, though... flat... to get you through the rest of the story. May not get a lot of this anymore.**

**Now the next chapter may take a while. There is a lot that has to happen, and I need to figure out how to do it. Hopefully, it won't take too long. Two weeks at max, but no promises. Please be patient with it though, at least I didn't leave you off in the middle of the action!**

**I want to ask you all something: What do you think about Lightningstorm? Do you like him or do you dislike him? Is he well developed, or is he getting there? Is he easy to sympathize with, or would you rather stab him with a fork because he's being stupid? I'm just asking, considering he's a major character in the plot, and I want to know if I am doing a good job at keeping him interesting and such. So if you can, please tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**And thank you all again for sticking with me, for all the views and feed back and faves and everything! Thank you for making the fanfic as successful as it is.**


	11. Clock of Fate Chapter 11

**Here we go! Chapter 11, and about 40,000 words in. Doing good... Doing good so far. And again, sorry for the wait. I guess I've been feeling a little down from the lack of responses I've been getting all of a sudden. Really, wouldn't you feel a little down? I'm determined though. I must get this done!**

**I promise though, this isn't the end.**

**Now here are some songs that, again, I find very fitting:**

**Destroy everything you touch- Ladytron.**

**What have you done?- Within Temptation (fuck yeah...)**

**Had enough-breaking Benjamin.**

**Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace**

**Speak of the Devil- Sum 41**

**Suffocate-Mutiny Within**

**Okay, there are some songs, now on with the chapter!**

**)-(**

The day dawned in the endless night as the Decepticon base rose from it's deep, undisturbed slumber. Joints creaked, cracked, and popped as each con stood from their births. Each pop was loud enough for Bumblebee, waking the yellow mech from his desperate sleep. His optics flickered dully, tiredly, as his vision locked on the wall adjacent from him. For a moment, it wasn't clear where he was; Bee didn't even have a recollection of the night before, about how exactly he managed to fall asleep. Slowly but surly, the memory returned with up most clarity. The twisting, jerking pain that would normally be waking up along with him, appeared to be in it's own deep coma. This day, that anguish didn't awake with him; for once, it was a new sign of hope. It may have been the promise from last night, that kept the corner of his lips from being pulled down, but whatever the reason may be, it made Bumblebee rise his head with a lot more ease. His processor didn't feel weighted; it felt light with carelessness, and weak, delightful dreams.

As every morning, the door unlocked from the outside, and swooshed open, flooding the black room with a haunting and dreadful light. Bumblebee was prepared to see Blitzwing, who usually was the one that came in and took him to force his first meal down. Surprisingly, it was Starscream who was standing in the way, arms folded irritably while his ped tapped repeatedly on the floor. The last pieces of Bee's memory awakened, remembering now that Starscream was part of his rescue mission. Strange that Bumblebee didn't even catch onto that last night, none the less reacting to the fact that a die-hard-wanna-be-Decepticon-leader would comply with this task. As the humans said down on earth: don't look a gifted horse in the mouth. _I never understood why anyone would look them in the mouth anyway... they have some ugly teeth... _

"Let's go," Starscream demanded gruffly, holding the leash that kept Bumblebee at bay while he was free from his room. Without protest, Bumblebee followed his orders, walking over to him with groggy legs as the leash hooked onto his collar. "You're going to eat on your own today, right?"

Bee looked up, questioning. "Why?"

"Because I am refusing to feed you through that, disgusting feeding tube of yours."

_Really? He's disgusted by this? It's just a hole in my chassis... Yeah, that is kind of gross... _"Yeah, I'll eat by myself today." _I have to stay strong anyway. I have to be ready for when I get out of here..._

Starscream lead him along the corridors, not tugging on the chain as Blitzwing would. Bee managed to move more swiftly, able to keep up with the long strides of the taller bot.

Entering the dining room, Bumblebee found himself struggling not to smile as he saw Lightningstorm sitting and feasting on his portion of energon with content. Why was he smiling? Why was he trying _not _to smile? Supposedly, Bee was just happy that someone on this ship cared about him, and not about what he's able to produce. It was such a pleasant feeling, knowing that there was more to the relationship than bitter tolerance. Maybe, he thought... maybe—

"Starscream," Megatron noted, interrupting Bumblebee's train of thought. "I see you taken the liberty of fetching Bumblebee..."

"Someone had to do it," Starscream said, handing Megatron the leash. "I'm not doing this everyday though."

"I didn't assume you would." Megatron took Bumblebee's leash in his hand casually, holding onto it mighty possessively. Bee could feel the grip on the chain on his neck, cringing slightly as he took his spot on the floor. _I really hope this wont last longer. _As Starscream wished, while his plate of 'food' was set before him, Bumblebee began to savor his energon, all while discovering that he had a little difficulty swallowing it. None the less, he ate, slowly but surly, finding the sensation of unfamiliar fullness satisfying. _I almost forgot what this tastes like... It's kinda better than the energon back down on earth. _

After 'breakfast,' all of the cons began to disperse; Starscream left before any instructions could be giving (seeming that he was sour for whatever reason), Lightning rushed off without any explination to his evening plans (_Wonder what he's doing...), _Leaving only Shockwave, Megatron, and himself in the room. While Bumblebee wondered why his usual caregiver didn't show to the meal, Megatron handed the leash to Shockwave.

"Take him to the Med-bay," he said, sounding more relaxed than ever, "I want you to check on the sparklings progress. Make sure all is well. Just to be cautious."

With a respectful, obeying nod, Shockwave tugged on Bumblebee's chain, making the yellow mech stumble on his fours before clumsily jumping on his peds as the one-optic-con continued to drag him behind. _Glad to know I'm still treated like a bag of trash... _Bumblebee no longer payed any attention to the med bay, as the spy pulled him in. _I've been in here so many times... I can't even count!_

_You probably set a new record for the bot with the most med-bay trips!_

_I don't know if that's something to be proud of Bulkhead, I rather be known as the fastes._

_Doesn't Blurr hold that record?_

_You know Prowl, no one asked you!_

"What are you doing?" Demanded the spy, holding a few wires over his yellow chest. Bee realized that he was making faces to his nonexistent conversation all this time.

_This is rather embarrassing... _"Nothing... What are you doing with those anyway?"

"You don't know much, do you?" Shockwave retorted, sticking the wires on; one on his chassis, another on his abdominal, and the last one in between.

Though the comment was rude, and annoyed the bug, Bee decided to remain civil. "Just asking..."

"It's an ultra sound. I send a small electrical current, just a few volts, and they come back with a picture." He flipped a switch, and Bumblebee could feel an imminent, tickling sensation where the wires were located. Shockwave moved himself to a nearby screan, touching a button and bringing it to life, with a blurry image of a little, non-organic life form. "Seems to be alright. It's progressing as it should." He touched a few buttons, zooming in on the chip that now had wires branching out. On closer inspection and only noticeable by Shockwaves trained optic, he could almost see the wires reacting with the spark energy and energon to produce, and add onto the sparkling. "Very nice. Rather healthy progression, possibly even faster than normal, but that's can be considered a good thing."

Bumblebee wasn't listening—Shockwave was most likely talking to himself than he was to him anyway. Instead, he watched the screen. Even though he couldn't notice the chemical reactions that were taking place, he had to admit, it was a beautiful sight to see. _If only it wasn't inside me... _Nieve and clueless to the fact that the unborn sparkling was eating him from the inside out, he wondered what his children would be like with _other _mechs. _If I was with Optimus... well, that would be different. Maybe he can be red and yellow! Have my eyes and his lips... he would be a good looking bot then. What about Prowl? I mean, he looks pretty good. Small and slender, and instead of gold, it's my yellow. Why am I even thinking about this?_

Abruptly, Bumblebee's thought was interupted as the screen died off, and Shockwave ripped the wires off of the little mechs body. "All is well then. I'll have to keep checking in though."

"Why?"

"You need to stop asking so many questions."

Hoisting Bumblebee off the table, Shockwave plopped him back down on the ground. From there, he started to babble on about the sparkling, about all the things he has to do to prepare for the berth, and the time he estimated that it was due, but Bee was only half listening, for his dreams kept him far away. Bumblebee noticed it started to become harder, and harder, to stay grounded. He had no reason too, but he had to fight to keep in touch with his environment. This—trying to listen to Shockwave while his mind wondered off to Prowl and Bulkhead—was one of the many examples.

_Maybe something is glitched with my head... I have taken a few to many hits to my processor..._

_You could be suffering from trauma. Like what humans do—post traumatic stress syndrom._

_But I'm a bot, Sari. That's organic stuff._

_Yeah, but you and I both know we're not that different. We think the same, why cant things affect us the same way too? Maybe it can be the weird transformer version of it._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe you're not wrong..._

( )_( )

The day was fresh, but it was getting old quick. Soon enough, this day would be over, and the next one would come. Then a week would past, and then a month! Lightningstorm had to work fast, but before he could get started on anything else, he needed a transportation unit; one that was small, discreet, but was able to fit him plus two others. He went to the back of the base, where all the emergency ships were held. Every one of them was small, with a few slightly larger ones that dotted a few sections, all of them aligned in neat, straight lines. Within these walls, Lugnut took inventory (thanks to Megatron's paranoia that someone could sneak away with one, who ever would need a jet if they had to fly to get here in the first place). Lightning had to fight off a tricky smirk from his face as he thought 'oh, this is way to easy'!

A plan already formed in his head as he advanced on the much larger, building-of-a-con. "What are you doing Lugnut?"

"Taking inventory for the master," replied the obedient cyber-dog and he poked at a data pad that he held in his massive, three digit servos and receiving an optic-roll from the younger one.

"He already knows he has all the jets already," said Lightning.

"Master wants to make sure that he does."

"No, Lugnut, he already does. Starscream came in here early today and counted all of them. He's going to report them to Megatron soon."

"What? But he was not told too!"

Poor Lugnut, Lightning thought, so eager to stick his head father up Megatrons port with every chance he got. "Well, you know Starscream. He'll jump on any chance to get on Megatron's good side,"

"He is a trator!" The one-optic-troll-con shouted. "He does not deserve Masters blessings!" As he ranted and stormed towards the exit, he dropped the pad onto the floor. Lightning picked it up quickly, darting his digits across the screen, skimming to the very bottom of the list for a miniature carrier craft. Sneakily, he deleted the data—the oaf would never notice that one ship was no longer on the list.

"Oh wait!" Lightning exlaimed, pretending as though he just realized the obvious. "I got it all confused, Starscream did the data a few nights ago, not tonight! Sorry Lugnut, small mistake..." He offered the compromised data pad, with a guilty, apologetic look that tweaked the corners of his mouth into a small smile. From there, Lugnut swiped the pad back with a grumble of agitation, clearly unamused by the immature mistake. Lightning let him be, sneaking to the back where his escape jet was located, conveniently, by the exit. With all the stealth of the airless space itself, the small con managed to sneak the mass out of there with no effort at all.

Step one: Complete.

(^)_(^)

Starscream has yet found a way to make himself useful to the undermining scheme. So far, he has only escorted Bumblebee from his berth-room to the dining hall with all of the hospitality he had to offer—what little he had. Currently, he was in the monitor room, carrying about his usual duties: monitoring. Megatron didn't trust him with much, and though this was a step up from what he use to do (which was scrubbing the floors with only his servos, and rusting water), it was a very insipid task. Envy bobbled through his frame work as he witnessed Blitzwing at one monitor, carrying on a conversation with an unnameable Decepticon, and Primus knows how little he cared about that talk, with the triple changers personalities switching at random. Instead, he bored himself with the monitors; watching for unwanted life outside the base, for updates, news about their position in the war, which, to no shock, was nothing.

"_Starscream..." _A minute, childish voice whispered from his audio transmitter. _"Starscream, it's Lightningstorm!"_

Well no slag, Starscream thought. He didn't dare speak at this moment; he didn't pay attention to Blitzwing at all, but that doesn't mean the disarranged con wouldn't stick a note on his head saying 'SUSPICIOUS!' as soon as he started to talk to himself. No, instead, he waited for Lightningstorm to continue, waiting for him to get the memo that he was in no position for a chit-chat.

After a few dragging moments, Light decided to carry on. _"I managed to get a jet from Megatron," _he explained._ "I just need you to swipe a few things from the med-bay. Can you do that? Wait, nevermind. Anyway, we're going to need some laser cutters, welders, and... whatever Shockwave would use to replenish a dwindling spark... I don't even know if that exists, but if it does, grab some. At least, anything to keep him alive. Energon would be good too, and whatever else you think we'll need until we meet up with the Autobots. I'm going to store the jet somewhere safe and secluded, I'll report more tonight when everyone else is in recharge. Out."_

Starscream had to roll his optics, knowing at least Blitz couldn't pick up on that silent gesture. It seemed the young con is getting ahead of himself. Really, who did he think he was? Lightning had no experience first hand with real combat and strategy, none the less, a rescue mission. Giving him some credit, he was a master at scheming out piratical jokes, but to the contrary, that was extremely different. For a moment, Starscream wondered why he was still going along with this plan. All his plans failed—no matter how _flawless _they were—what are the chances that his plan would succeed? Oh well, he thought. When this plan fails, he'll walk away and just let the bot receive whatever his punishment shall be when Megatron finds out. There is no evidence for the war lord that he had anything to do with any of this, did he?

At last, the pathetic conversation between the unknown con and the triple changer ended, leaving Blitzwing in a dancing, excited mess, singing a pathetic tune that Starscream regretfully recognized as '_marytron had a little cyberpet._' such an accursed song! Megatron walked in at that moment, ending the song as Blitzwing put on his cool, mature face. For once, Starscream was thankful to see Megatron—but only the slightest.

"Did you finish talking to Scrapper about the project?"

"Zat I did, Lord Megatron. And to jour desire, the Nemesis 'as been fully completed."

Nemesis? As in, _the _Nemesis? The Ultimate Decepticon war ship? The traveling planet? No... that was suppose to be beyond repair!

"Excellent," the master said with a contend smile. "I don't suppose it's already on the way."

"Zats ze best part. Scrapper managed to get it up and running a vhile back. It should be here in approximately 30 cycles."

30 cycles... that was not enough time to do practically anything!

"Hmm, I would have preferred that he reported earlier," Megatron admited with a smug. "But I suppose this makes for a pleasant surprise. Doesn't it Starscream?"

Having the attention unexpectedly turn on him made the seekers spark jump nervously. Outside, he kept his composure while inside, he was a mess. It felt as though Megatron knew his dirty little secret; like he managed to pluck that information from his processor as if it was some common download. With an undetectable lump in his throat, Starscream replied: "I wasn't listening to the conversation."

Megatron's optic ridged cocked a degree, accusingly. He had to suspect something from the obnoxious, notorious fibber! However, he didn't seem to catch on. If he did, he wasn't confessing. "That's a pleasant change; you're keeping your audio receptors to yourself. Let's try to keep it that way."

That was an insult—it was clearly an insult! This time, Starscream took it as a complement. "Yes... Lord Megatron..."-the lord smirked; such a smug, irritatingly triumphet grin-"I take it, as soon as the Nemesis comes around, we'll be leaving the base."

"That's rather the point, Starscream. It's a much safer place to carry out the plans, as well as house and train soon to be Decepticons."

It was so tempting to argue with that... Why couldn't Megatron just one of the security on the base? With a few more Decepticons, this place would be impenetrable! However, the reason why the base wouldn't be suitable was clear: though this place could be inpenetable with some upgrades, the Nemesis would be impossible.

Megatron barked an order at Starscream, sending the seeker on his way to do another petty job, but not without him making a B-line to the med-bay and snatching a couple supplies while Shockwave was not looking.

Time was now more important than ever; and there was not enough of it left. All the preparations him and Lightning needed to make would have taken a week. Now, they either have to skip a few precautions, or cram everything in a single cycle. Starscream should drop the whole idea right now, while he was ahead. This was his last chance to save himself! Something, though, was pushing him. His peds were digging on the floor, but he kept going on! Maybe, he was stupid for thinking of such a thought, but he had to stick with Lightning.

Until the end...

It didn't take long for all of the Decepticons to drift off into a soundless slumber that evening. Before long, even Megatron caved into his need for recharge. All of who were still wide and awake on the base, was Starscream, as he still awaited Lightningstorms return. The seeker managed to cover for the little con earlier, when the war lord became curious on his where about. Starscream told him as bluntly as he could muster: "How should I know? That Decepti-brat is always slacking off and running outside of the base.

That bought him time, at least, but there would be no coverup when morning rose.

Ten hours had passed already, only 20 left before the arrival... Before it would be too late.

At last, a gentle echo of a distant door opening reverberated in the hall outside of his dorm. As though there were only seconds left until the deadline, Starscream bolted from his berth like a silent storm, hurrying to meet with the little cybertronian.

Lightning was just hovering down the halls when he saw Starscream barreling at him. "Starscream!?" he hissed, his optic ridges furrowing. "What are you doing!? You're suppose to be asleep!"

"What am I doing!?" Starscream retorted, voice raising an octave in distemper. "I should be asking you! What took you so long!?"

"I was doing some important stuff!" Lightning planted his peds firmly on the ground, keeping stern, mature, and determined. "Someone had to prep a carrier jet by himself! Do you have any idea how hard it is to sneak away a jet?"

"That doesn't matter right now-"

"Did you get the supplies?"

"Silence!"-Starscreams voice rose, causing a slightly louder echo; they both had to wait a moment to make sure no one had stirred before continuing the discussion. "We have a problem—Don't you even dare try to talk, this is important! We have less time than we thought; Megatron is planning on bringing the Nemesis back in the next twenty hours!"

"What in sparks name is a Nemesis?"

"It's a long story. All you need to know is that if that Autobot runt gets on that ship, there is no chance at all to save him. I know, I was on it before. You have no idea how hard it was to plan an assassination with the security that thing has!"

"So... We need to pick things up, is what you're saying."

"I'm not exactly saying take our lovely little time..."

"Shut up with the sarcasm, Starscream." If only Lightningstorm had hair, then again, he'd be ripping it out. As much as the duo needed to get into gear, they were stuck. Every particle and second was going by so much faster now that they had a time limit, that they had no idea what to do. His processor froze, unable to keep up with time anymore, and the frustration started to scratch at his core. "We don't have any time to do anything now! I mean... we have so much to do!"

"Then we'll skip a few things."

"We can't 'skip a few things', we have my carriers safety to be concerned about!"

"Shouldn't the 'safety' of him getting out of this pit be enough? We have a jet, we have some tools, and we have little time. What can we do?"

Lightning was flailing for a hold on time, something to keep his Processor from falling behind in the past anymore. "We'll... We'll leave first thing tomorrow. When no one is looking. Bumblebee always get's put back in his berth-room when Megatron goes and does his stuff... And everyone else is sleeping. We can sneak him out then!"

"That's..."

"Risky? Yeah, it is. But what else can we do? By that time, everyone will be preparing to aboard the ship. We run off to the jet, and crank the speed up, and we'll be out of here in no time, right?"

"You make it sound so easy."

"I hope it is. We don't have another chance at this... at least, not for a long while."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Something... something tells me, okay?" There was nothing more that could be said at that point. It was official: they will leave as soon as possible. "We better get some rest. Relax... we're going to need it for tomorrow..."

Starscream nodded in agreement. "At least you're right about something... I still don't know why I'm following you..."

"Because we're friends, that's what friends do."

The seeker had no comment. "Goodnight, Lightning..."

"Goodnight to you too, Star..."

Starscream mumbled at his shortened name, and slumped to his berth-room.

Lightning was left in the stiff silence, praying.

(^)_(O)

Buzzing

Runing

Hurrying

Celebrating...

Worrying

Hoping

Waiting...

Every Decepticon was handling the arrival of the designated home for all who follow Megatron differently. Blitzwing was, as usual, a mess of expressions, and he hopped around in a playful song, giddy servos clenching supplies that Megatron wishes to bring with him. The others, shared the same feelings, yet handling them with a more mellow reaction, especially on Shockwaves account, who coolly packed away his chips and spare supplies, incase Bumblebee came into contact with anymore damages. Three out of all of them, loathed the homecoming. Bumblebee, most of all, seemed to take it the worst.

"_I can't get on that ship, not after the stories I heard!" _ He had expressed early that morning, after Lightning broke to him the news._"My life now would be even worse!"_

"_You're not getting on that ship," _Light clarified then, with a bulky servo on his creators fragile shoulder. _"I promised to get you out of here, and I'm going to do that. We need to wait until everyone is distracted before we can start to make our way to the ship. Just, give me some time. Trust me, I've done this before."_

Bumblebee knew that was a lie, but it was the thought that counted.

Presently, Bumblebee was a part of the waiting. Waiting for his escape as the others waited for home. Waiting for his leash to be released from his neck when everyone was waited to pull on it to his certain doom. Waiting to go to his true home, to his true friends.

For his family.

For his life before.

His sanity.

The yellow mech was under watch; sitting in the monitor room, locked and bounded to a unbreakable bar on the wall. No one paid him any attention, but he still felt the eyes on his helm; bright and harboring. Lugnut and Shockwave were the only two in the room, currently. Surprisingly, Bumblebee hasn't seen an optic or a flare of Megatron this morning. It was rather... out of the ordinary... _But who am I to complain? The only downside to not seeing him is that I don't get to say goodbye..._

One hour left...

What no one knew, was the Autobots were still three hours left. They may not make it in time...

The aura in the room became brighter, as a certain dark and sunshine colored mech entered the room, his full intentions on Bumblebee. "Megatron wants me to prep him before the arrival," Lightningstorm stated professionally. No one argued as he unhooked Bumblebee, releasing him and took him out to the hallway. So far, this was a little too simple.

"We don't have a lot of time," informed the younger mech, walking along side an in even height with his carrier. "The Nemesis is approaching fast, as Starscream says. It might be here a little sooner than we like..."

Bumblebee nodded, his optics down caste. "We're going to be able to make it out, right?"

"Yeah, we'll make it out. No one has seen Megatron since last night, and he's the one we really had to worry about."

"What about the others?"

"If the others come after us, we can take them on."

Another lie, but what was Bumblebee to do, other than trust him?

The duo met Starscream at the end of the corridor, just before the back exit, still being a strange sight that this seeker, out of all the cons on the base, would help an Autobot. His irradiated posterior aided the situation, making it seem less abnormal.

"About time," Starscream huffed. "I want to get this done and over with. We only have a few clicks before the ship arrives."

"I know, I know," Lightning commented insipidly. "Let's hurry then."

At last, this was the end! The end of the torture, the end of the fear, the insanity! This was the last time Bee had to eat through his feeding tube, and the last moments that he would have to bear a reproduction tank. Higher and higher he felt his excitement, his spark was in his throat he was so happy!

And then it fell. His spark feel right in his fuel tank, making him heavy, and still as death once the door opened.

This was the first time the trio saw Megatron today... He stood taller than the Sumdac's tower, and much darker. It was like the towers shadow, with harboring, blood-red, monster eyes. Megatron's arms were cross, looking down at them like a scorning father, only with larger intentions than to simply punish them. While the two cons and single Autobot stood frozen, other Decepticons surrounded them. Lightningstorm made a stunning realization, that this was a set up...

"Isn't this a shame..." Megatron tisked, shaking his helm in mock disapproval, for his threatening and chilling tone gave away his true emotions. "I expected this from Starscream, but you, Lightningstorm, I thought you would be smarter than this."

The two smallest mechs began to take a few steps back, all while Starscream stood in place as he hoped that Megatron didn't truly put an ounce of blame on him.

"You've learned some nasty habits from Starscream, my son," the icicles on Megatron's words began to melt, as the heat in his voice was raising with each syllable. "I think you forgot that there are footage feeds all around the base. True, I may not have checked them, if you would have remembered to clear your log history with Autobot Intel. Optimus, was it, that you spoke too?"

Lightning's head began to fog again, the stress on the situation becoming so heated his plans for escape were being concealed with a mist of burning steam.

"As for you Starscream," the gray beast turned on the seeker, his words oozing hot magma at this point. "If I recall correctly, you were in no position to try and undermine me a second time." His voice peaked with a trill of amusement. "And how you downgraded yourself by letting an insignificant Decepticon runt take lead, following him like the desperate fool you are. Don't, open your mouth, I know what you're planning to say; I'll make it clear right now, you're too late to slither your way out of this. Both of you." He took a step foreword, as did the other cons, blocking them in a tight ring. "My patients has run thin... Starscream, you wasted your last chance to live out the rest of your unworthy life-spand. As for you, Lightningstorm-" He glared down at his child, making him miniscule in his vision, as the runt shrank back under his wrathful gaze. "-You're replaceable."

That was it. Going into a frenzy of desperation, Lightning grabbed Bumblebee, and charged at the largest gap in the chain of judgment. He didn't need to know what he was doing to know he had to do something! Starscream transformed, at least managing to weave his way out the crowd, but having Blitzwing on his trail. The halls were not big enough to be maneuverable, which lead to starscream blundering and tumbling in a wall, all the while con's were grabbing at the inexperienced bot, yanking away Bumlebee and tossing him to the side like a dog toy. Starscream could hear the yell six-hundred feet away; the cry of help. Something clicked, just then; nothing in his head, but his spark chamber. His processor was still yelling to run as Blitzwing charged in his direction, but the force his spark was applying to go back was stronger by a thousand times.

The other end of the hallway was over a hundred feet long, but Lugnut uncomplicated threw the traitor the whole distance, plus enough energy to create a mini-bot sized dent in the metal. Lightning slipped to the floor, in shock from the impact, his processor unable to develop the mass amount of information that his body was receiving... At the other end, Megatron, and his undying loyal subjects stood, every pair of optics full, of Lights decided fate. Bumblebee had stood, however, Megatron grabbed him; holding him fast around his upper arm, as the yellow mech fought to aid his son.

"I gave you a chance, Lightningstorm," Megatron growled. "I gave you a chance to turn around, and abandon this foolish idea of yours. I suppose, I was too late. There is no convincing you anymore." A loud, high pitch whirr began to echo as the war lord charged his canon. "If you won't fight with me, then you fight against me, and those who are against me, are not spared."

They say, the speed of light is the fastest thing in the universe; at that moment, Starscream was faster, as he met with the blast, which engulfed him, and his friend, in a cloud of white, blinding, deathly light...

(T)-(T)

The cons left hours ago...

They were left to die hours ago...

Hours ago, they should have been dead, but there they lied, broken, injured, and one breath away from offlining.

Bumblebee was taken hours ago...

Hours ago, everything was going accordingly.

Moments later, they were dying.

Starscream was the worst one, having met the blast head on. The seeker was nothing more, than part of a torso, and a skinned helm. Lightning was no better, but he kept his powerful servos, and the rest of his upper form, minus the missing paint and red optic... The young con was holding onto the remains of Starscreams life, placating the seeker while they savored the last minutes of their helpless lives.

Hours before, they were able to run.

Hours then, they could call for help.

They no longer had hours, but seconds.

And each second was going by, much to fast.

Lightning looked down at his partner. "I'm—so sorry—starscream..." he whirred, his voice box damaged from the blast, so a lot of static came out. "This—I should have never brought you in this..."

Hours ago, Starscream would have agreed.

Hours before, he would have had a witty retort.

Now, he regretted nothing. "It's... not your fault..." he breathed "We were... doomed... from the start..."

"I... I—shouldn't have... I could have..."

"It's—over. All—over... don't... regret it... never—regret—anything."

If Lightning had the energy and the strength, he would have nodded. "I—promise..."

If only Starscream could smile. "Since—we... since we—don't have—a lot of time... I'll—let you in—on something..."

"Star, this is—hard... hardly the—time..."

"No... this—is im—porttant..."

Hours before hand, Starscream may not have cared.

Then, he didn't.

Now, he did.

Now, it was the most important thing he could utter. "I... did... consider—consider you as a... friend... thank you, for at least... giving that to me..."

"Star—why...?"

"Because... I was fighting—for power all—my existence... well, I never got that... At least... At least—I have something to die with..."

Unlike his friend, Lightning could smile, and he did... wide, and goofy. He hugged his friends helm. "And thank you—for being my only—friend..."

Seconds later, their optics closed.

Minutes later, Starscream left...

Minutes after that, Lightning fell into recharge, his spark still fighting for life.

Seconds after that, a group of bots entered.

Seconds pass, and they found the remains of the young con.

)-(

**THIS IS NOT THE END! Don't worry, the next chapter will come much sooner! So You do not have to wait as long to see what happens! **

**I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long... A lot has happened this week, and this had a lot of detail I had to include! **

**Plus, I figure I may as well mention this: I'm engaged! That's right, nerdy fan-girl me is going to be a bride! **

**Thank you for all the support through out this fic, I admit, I was sad that I haven't been getting a lot of feed back for the past week or two, but hopefully this week, things will pick back up. And by this month, I can finish this story off. Hopefully. **

**But again, thank you so much for the reviews and Fave! Don't forget to leave behind more reviews to let me know hows it going! Maybe even leave behind a few ideas you want to see in the next chapter! Or the Chapter after that.**


	12. Down On Your Knees Chapter 12

**Okay, this took a little longer than what I thought it would. But hey, better late then never, right?This took a little longer because I wanted to look at Chapter 2... I was very concerned with this chapter because, well, I'll be honest, it was literary something I through out there, as kind of a test to see if people would want to see more of my story. I'm surprised I got a positive outcome period. That chapter was by far the worst. It's still important to the plot, but you know what I mean. It was badly written, and unlike my other ones, that have small minor mistakes here and there, that... no I had to fix it. I'm sorry. **

**Now, lets see... songs...**

**Again- Flyleaf**

**Don't Believe- Seether**

**Yep, not a lot this time. Mostly concentrating on how I want this fic to go.**

**Well, on with the show!**

**)-(**

_This... This was not happening._

_This is a dream, this is a bad, bad, bad dream! I'm going to wake up, I'm going to wake up any second now!_

_But why ain't I?_

_I haven't stopped fighting... I have just enough fire in me to keep trying! Lightning was not dead! He couldn't be! Primus wouldn't be that cruel to do that after the progress we made! Finally, We had something going, and Megatron... That bastard! That was his kid too! Who would be so damn cruel!_

_I shouldn't be fighting, I know I'm already miles away from him, but... What else am I suppose to do? Just leave him? Yeah, I have no choice... yet there has to be something! I got a second chance, another chance to get out of this hell hole! What were the odds..._

_What do I say?_

_What do I do!?_

Nothing was adding up in Bumblebees processor. It did not make sense that he was given a second chance by fate, only to have it ripped away. That his son, who he finally started to build on a honest, loving relationship, just to have it end in a second. Every click that he fought to stay strong—so little time he had too—to have it, in the end, be in vain. As Shockwave held him, whatever possessed the much tinier mech to do so, Bumblebee was kicking his his exhausted legs, with only his powerful need to save his son to fuel the energy that was required to thrash to violently.

_He has to be alive. There is no way he can be offline! Out of all the years he's spent being tortured by that prick, he can't give up that easily! Starscream even took most of that blast, there has to be hope that Lightning is still alive!_

_Then again... I never got a chance to look. Damn it Shockwave, you could have let me see him! Say good bye! No one ever lets me say good bye! No one! No, you had to drag me onto this stupid ship!_

_This... ship I'm never going to get off of now._

_Damn it, why won't all these cons stop looking at me! This is humiliating! Shockwave doesn't need to hold me like some child!_

"Settle down, Bumblebee," Shockwave uttered in a much to relaxed tone. "The stress is going to put a strain on your body..."

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!"

_I shouldn't say that... I really should... give a frag. I mean... this sparkling... I don't want it to be in as much pain as I am right now. With that in mind, why won't my arms stop moving? Why can't I stop kicking? As much as I care about this sparkling—how much I care at least—at least he's alive, and will be alive. Lightningstorm is back at that base, either alive, fighting for it, or dead already._

_I promised I wouldn't give up hope, I promised! That was for when I got back to my friends though. I don't have a chance at that now, so why hope? I guess there was still some of that in me, because I was still cussing. What was I saying? My mouth is just running off on it's own, and the cons are looking at me even stranger. Where were we going? How long were we walking!_

_Worst, where was Megatron? As soon as we hot on the ship, he went the opposite direction. Oh I see, I'm not important unless you want to frag me and making my life a living nightmare!_

_I'm still waiting to wake up, but now it's starting to dawn on me that this may not be a dream..._

Shockwave entered a much larger, more advanced med-bay. Unlike the one on the base, which was only big enough for a table, a few crates, and a maximum of three transformers, this one was endless, a void of mechanical medical advances. Inside, there was a vast number of berths for injured soldiers to lie; some of them were already filled, in fact. Several med-cons were buzzing about, carrying on with their duties without flickering an optic at the still wailing Autobot. There were large doors, subdividing to different rooms. Some were dedicated to research, others as an emergency operating room, and, with gruesome truth, testing, where captured bots would be held, and have cruel, sometimes unnecessary acts of affliction. The walls may be sound-proof, but no bot could hide the ghostly screams of the evil that was held behind those doors. There was only one room, in particular, that was the main concern. It was at the very end of the room, where it seemed desolated, for at this end, the line of med-berths ended, the beeps of machines were nothing but a noise in the back of their minds, and the lights were darker with lingering dolor. The sign above the door was blunt, simple, yet it held all the information the yellow mech cared to know:

**SOLITARY HOLDING BAY**

Those may be the most tarrying words Bumblebee has ever heard...

_Solitary? As in, even more alone than before? No, no no! Not happaning._

Bumblebee thrashed with Hercules sized might. "Put me down! Let me go you fragger! Don't do this!"

_Why, why does this happening to me! I could have made it up to Light! Why am I still being punished! Better yet, why am I so weak? If I could at least hang onto the frame, maybe, just maybe, that would have meant I stood a chance. My digits slipped though... someone had to have oiled it or something, there was no way Shockwave was that much stronger than me._

"I'll do anything!" Bumblebee begged, tearing at the restrains Shockwave was slapping on him. "I'll do whatever you want! Really! Just say the word and I'll be on my knees!"

_I can't stop running my mouth, no matter how slutty and desperate this is sounding... Would Shockwave be as bad as Megatron? No... there is no one else in the world as bad as him. It might even be a more pleasant experience now that I think about it... now if he'll take the bait... _

"Just don't leave me in here! What do you want? I... I can't give you energon or anything but, hey, I produce great offspring, right? Wouldn't it be awesome if you had powerful sparklings of your own? To out do any of Megatron's? Cmon, you know you want to!"

"I don't, actually," the spy clarified, forcing the scout to stay still so he could strap him down, bolting his limbs down and grabbed his helm with his large talons. "I have no interest in the slightest thought of interfacing with you"-_well... that hurt...-"_All I want from you, is to hold still."

"NO!" Bumblebee shrieked. "You're not doing anything else to my body! You cons ruined me enough!"

"I'm sorry, you must be under the impression that you have a choice," the spy scoffed. "Here, let me educate you, for one moment." His second talon servo forced his head down, and proceeded to bolt that down. "This, is where you will be fed, washed, and cared for from now on. Especially with the actions you have demonstrated as soon as we boarded this ship. The only time you MAY leave this room, is to fertilize after having a new chip installed." He took a deep breath, havimg been in the danger of losing his complete composer. "A word of advise—make that two. Lightningstorm, is offline, so abandon any speculation that he is otherwise. Second of all, it be best of you get accustomed to this new life style. According to my statistics, the chanses of you being discharged from this ship, is slim to none. And before you ask—of you being 'rescued': Nonexistent."

_As long as I've been with Shockwave, as far as I knew him, he's so... bitter at me... yeah, it might have been all my screaming and kicking that set him off his rocker but..._

_He..._

_He..._

_He just might be right..._

_About everything._

_Now he has me pinned, and as much as I'm telling my body that it's all useless, just stop before you... well. I hurt myself, it wont stop trying. It's like my arms and legs and everything has a mind of its own. Like it still has hope, even when I don't. Slag, I feel him in my head now! Literally inside me! Those creepy servo-claw-things are poking around my processor like no ones business. I'm screaming at him, to stop or something, I'm not sure. My processor is split in two, apparently; one hald is me, and the other half is the part that's controlling everything I do. The part that's me is far away now, and I'm drifting farther. I have no idea if it's Shockwave putting me into forced-recharge, or I'm actually dying, and my spark is reaching to the well, or what. I don't think it's the last one, because I see Prowl now, and Sari. Oh! And Bulkhead!_

_It makes me wonder, where they're at now. I wonder what they're saying._

_Sari is waving at me, excited to see me. Would Sari be this happy to see me when I get back home?_

_No, if I get back home._

_No... I'm not going back home. Like Shockwave said... there's no chance._

_At least I can pretend. At least I got the gift to step out of reality and get a break once in a while._

With that last thought, Bumblebee frolicked in the garden of insanity, along with his imaginary friends of hopelessness. Shockwave was rather satisfied that he can finally enjoy a second of silence, and a rest from the wailing and fighting insect. With steady talons, he closed up Bumblebee's helm, and gathered a couple of tools, and proceeded to open up to Bumblebee's spark chamber. If the spy was to have a mouth, he would have had a prideful, just noticeable smile with his handy work. Although, it would have fainted anyway, seeing how much the bright yellow sun inside the scouts chest has altered. The last time he seen the spark, it was bright, cheery, unbearably bright with joy. Now the effects with carrying a sparkling began to take it's toll. A (technically) third child in, it has shrunken to a uncomfortably small size. The yellow mech could not tell the difference, but the spark was now fighting for life, just as his first sons had. There was no need to fear, however, Shockwave had the cure. With simple ease, his talons connected wires to the chamber of the dying star, which would send electric pulses every so often to continuously fuel the sparks energy. This was practiced before hand, but never managed to successfully keep the patient alive for long. It was long enough until he could find a better substitute at least. In the mean time, this should keep the yellow mech healthy. But in retro spec, nothing lasted for very long.

I love the way that your heart breaks  
With every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all will be new  
And living like it all depends on you

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again

Love that you're never satisfied  
With face value wisdom and happy lies  
You take what they say and go back and cry  
You're so close to me that you nearly died

-Again: Flyleaf.

(O)_(X)

"_Well... Is he stable?"_

"_Define, stable." _

"_Is he going to live? Will he be able to walk?"_

"_He will, and I hope. The kid had it rough on that ship... I hope I had the right parts though..."_

"_Never mind that Jazz. Optimus, what were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking that we could trust him."_

"_What made you think we could trust him? We risked our lives to rescue your stupid scout, and we come back with the most powerful con at their disposal! If this was a trap..."_

"_And it wasn't. Lightningstorm wanted to switch sides, at least, that's what he said. But I believe him now seeing this."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Well Sent, think about it. If the big-bulking Decepticon leader were to find out about the plan, he would have executed him on the spot."_

"_As he did Starscream, minus the actual dying part."_

"_For some weird reason he let him live..."_

"_Not the point Bulkhead, the point is, he would have had to been on our side. He was Megatron's most powerful con; he wouldn't depose of him like that."_

"_We's is agreeing, Lightning must be friendly!"_

"_But he's the one who got Bumblebee in this mess in the first place."_

"_Well Sari, it's never too late to change."_

"_Hey guys, I think he's finally starting to wake up!"_

Nothing was still for a few clicks; the world was spinning, rushing into view as the little bot opened his optics up for the first time since the accident

"Lightningstorm?" Optimus called, as if Lightning was still so far away, despite the fact that he was standing next to him. "Can you hear me?"

At first, the ex-con did not respond. He was still getting use to the sudden brightness of the world; a new light he never saw as at the base, or anywhere else he's been in his life—the very little places he was at. The voices pounded in his processor, just as though their words were thunder in his audio receivers. Optimus asked once more, more gently than before, and waiting patiently for a response. Once Lightningstrom deemed himself stable enough to speak, he did.

"I... hear just fine..." He rasped, his voice statistic, and in good need to be checked on.

"Not bad," Jazz noted. "He needs to be looked at by a professional though. There is no way I can repair him anymore..."

That was a voice Light did not hear before. "Who... who are you?"

"That's Jazz," Optimus informed, keeping his voice low so he was to not agitate the boys sensitive 'ears'. "He's one of the Autobots that rescued you."

"Which, by the way..."

"Sentinal, now is not the time," Optimus snapped calmly, glaring his optics at his superior. "He's in a lot of pain already, there is no need to cause him anymore."

"It's... fine..." Lightning suggested dismissively. "I... I wanna get up anyway... Get use to everything..." He sat up, his back giving a tired groan, as he averted his optics around the room. For a moment, he didn't remember anything. He was lucky to know his own name. Even then, that was the only fact he could hold strongly. Everything else was a blur, an uncertainty. He had to ask: "What happened?"

"We can only assume that Megatron attacked you," Prowl answered. "And I'm positive it's because you were trying to help up save Bumblebee."

The memories came back like a growing tree: slow, gradual. It started his his very first memorie with Megatron, then skipped to the day of the incident. Bumblebee... Lightning thought, where is he? He let his processor load more information, but the very last bit he was able to receive, was a blinding light. "Where's Bumblebee?" asked the ex-con again.

"He... wasn't there." Admitted Prowl, afraid of worrying the young bot, who obviously sacrificed a lot to save him, and ended up failing.

"We searched that whole base," informed Optimus, planning on keeping professional, though his voice was altered with a twinge of sympathy. "But there was no trace of him."

"Which, we've been meaning to ask you," butted Sentinel hotly. "Do you know where he went?"

The last bits and pieces of Lightningstorms memories started to fall into place. It all hit him like a cinder block of bad news; evoking tragic emotions of guilt, hatred, and terror. Bumblebee, the blast... Starscream! His already weak body began to rattle and shake. "Where's Starscream!?"

"Starscream?" Sentinel raised an optic ridge. "Why in-"

"Where is he!?" at this point, Lightning's vocals were whirring and screeching; his best attempt at a yell. "He was with me!" He continued to explain. "He was helping me rescue Bumblebee! Where is he!?"

"We're not disclosing this until you tell us what we need to know!"

"I NEED to know what HAPPENED to my FRIEND! Where is he!?" The sudden wail caused everyone to freeze, whether in pain from the high pitched scream, or the shock at the sudden wave of anxiety and anger.

Prowl decided to be the voice of reason, starting off with a question of his own. "Was he there with you, when you were attacked?"

Lightning was no calmer, but he managed to keep a somewhat steady tone. "Yes! He was right there when Megatron blasted at us!"

"That's who he was..." murmured Bulkhead, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Who what was? Starscream!?" the young bot started to become more frantic, his spark vibrating in his chest because it was beating so fast.

As much as the gold and black cyber-ninja wanted too, he knew that at this point, only the trust could settle the child's fear; no amount of false reassuring could help. With a soft, careful servo on the equally sized shoulder, he took a long, drawn out breath to prepare. "I'm... I'm afraid there is no other way to say this," he started, seeming unsure of himself. It was already hard on him, knowing one life of a friend was lost, he wouldn't dare cause a kid that same amount of pain if he had the choice. "When we got there, you were the only living bot on that base—Starscream... did not make it."

By the look on Lightningstorms face, everyone thought that he didn't believe it. Shock took over the child, and he only began to shake more. They were silent, besides the small rattle from his armor, but they soon turned into sobs; earthshaking sobs that took a hold of him like a chain made of fire. They were so strong, and so painful; this was the first time the teen cried in years—stellar cycles. It was the worst moments of his life.

He lost Bumblebee...

He lost Starscream...

He lost everything.

For a second, everyone stood on the sides, unsure and awkward about the situation. It was not like any of them had experience in counseling, not to mention one so mentally juvenile. What could they say? They were sure there was a million words to express, but nothing seemed quite right, all the words they thought of... Luckily, the ever so happy-go-lucky Jet twins piped in, offering condolences, and soothing, caring, and optimistic words.

"None of the tears, friend," Jetfire cooed, wrapping an arm around the little ex-con, as his brother did. "We's are sure your Decepticon friend is in better place!"

"Yes!" Agreed Jetstrom. "He is definitely in the well of sparks, and he be's very sad if he sees fellow friend upset..."

"Hope is not being gone," the orange twin included. "Please, keep having the hope... Bumblebee will come back, we are's sures of it!"

"B-b-but..." stuttered the pained childed. "He was taken to the Nemesis!"

"Oh..." The twins were stumped there. Even for the most optimistic Autobot's in the cosmos, that situation seemed bleak. However, telling the young bot that wouldn't help. "It just means him coming back is harder!" Jetfire pointed out; a small white lie for a good cause. "Our friend will come back! That we swear!"

Lightning didn't believe a word. From the very moment he saw past Megatron's charade, he went from naive, to a skeptic—a word that he recognizes as 'knowing better'. He knew better than to believe that Bumblebee could be rescued at this point. He knew better than to hope in a hopeless situation. He knew better than to believe another lie, no matter how feather light and harmless it mat seem. Then again... it was in good intentions... Should Light honestly be angry at them, these bots he's just met, who treat him as though they've been close for years? Still, he was not falling for the twisted truth, but he said no further. The fond arms calmed his sobs to little whimpers, and to respond to their earlier claims, he gave them a small nod.

"We are really sorry to hear about that..." Jazz said from the back. "And I hate to be the one to ruin the moment, but you should go back into recharge until we get you some proper medical attention..."

The teen didn't argue; he was thankful that the white Autobot suggested that. He let the twins lay him back down, with as much care as a mother would give to a sick, fragile child, and closed his optics while his body went into recharge immediately, ignoring the throbbing pain that was not from the injuries...

All the Autobot's left the child be, going their own ways. Optimus was distraught more than ever, after hearing the news of his scout...

"What do we do now?" Prowl asked, walking beside his leader as though he was walking with him down the ails of a church at a funeral.

Optimus let out a heaving sigh; exhausted. "Let's head over to Cybertron... Lightningstorm is in dire needs of repairs, and we've delayed our meeting with Ultra Magnus long enough..."

"And of Bumblebee?"

The prime shook his head; forlorn. "There is nothing we can do now. The best thing we can do is making a plan with the rest of the Autobot armada, and hope that we can figure out something."

The black cyber ninja nodded, halfhearted. "I hope you're not regretting not arriving sooner, Optimus... I don't believe we could have arrived as early as we did."

Optimus merely shrugged. "The only thing I regret Prowl, is not saying goodbye to Bumblebee when I had the chance..."

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking and pouring out

Here you are down on your knees  
Trying to find air to breathe  
Right where I want you to be again  
I love you please see and believe again...

-Again; Flyleaf

)-(

**PHEW! Chapter 12 and done. I did not think it would take this long. But better late than never! I don't have school tomorrow, and my weekend is basically free, so I'll have more time for the next chapter. **

**And most of the errors I've found should have been corrected. I'm sure there are more. I really hope they are not distracting you from the story... I'm doing my best, I'm only human you know.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	13. Just One more Chance Chapter 13

****sigh...* Yeah... I'm a bit under the slumps... I... this was a bit slow to come about... the next chapter should come quickly... I'm alone this weekend...**

**Well, no point in me pouting... on with the show...**

**)-(**

_Crashing..._

_Screaming!_

_The sound of violence..._

_Abuse._

_Crashing leaks of energon_

_And flying scraps of wings and shoulder blades._

_This was not the first time Lightningstorm had to endure this long, horrendus 'punishment'_

_But he was lucky it wasn't his last._

_Shockwave quickly rushed the child to the med-bay, telling Blitzwing, who accompanied him, to pull out a second berth to lie the sparkling. Earlier that day, Starscream displeased his lord, and was met with the same fate. On a turn of events, this was the first time Lightning would have a one on one conversation with the seeker._

_When his eyes first opened, after the repairs were finished, he looked over at Starscream, who seemed to be in the same shape. _

"_How much do you hurt?" The little mech had asked, intending to have a decent conversation while they were both bed-ridden._

"_How much does it look like?" The seeker snarled. Being in pain made him bitter, and temperamental._

"_I'm in pain too..." Lightning said calmly, ignoring the snappy tone. "I was just asking."_

"_Why are you even speaking if you're in pain? Just hush." Starscream attempted to roll over, to face away from the child, but utterly failed, holding his aching chassis and groaning in pain._

"_Why did you try to move if you're in pain?" Light retorted, forcing a smirk upon his face._

"_Watch it kid..."_

"_You watch it!"_

"_Who taught you manners?"_

"_The same person who taught you yours; Megatron."_

"_He did—" Starscream didn't have a retort at that point. He did admit, however, that was a good come back. "Look, just hush."_

"_I'm wide awake though... and you're the only one I can talk to."_

"_Talk to yourself."_

"_Then that would be weird. Not that you would know..."_

_Again, that was a good retaliation... At this point, Starscream could see this was a battle he was meant to lose, and gave into the child's demands for a conversation. Maybe it'll wear him out sooner, so he can go back to plotting. "Alright, you have my attention you little pint-sized-brat, what do you want to talk about?"_

"_What did you do to get Megatron mad?"_

_Starscream scoffed at that. "What didn't I do!? From day one he's been finding some reason to punish me. Today he decided me not cleaning the floors—which I don't understand why I have to do it—was good enough."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Something about he will no longer tolerate any defiance with me—again, how that related to cleaning the floors is anyone's guess..."_

_Lightning nodded, agreeing. "I snapped back at him too..." _

"_Why? Didn't want to take a nap?"_

"_I didn't want to spar... like he wanted. He kept having me fight Lugnut... He said I have the potential to be a brilliant fighter, but... I kept saying I was too young. He said I wasn't... and soon, I lashed at him..."_

"_What did you do? Slap him?"_

"_Almost struck him with my stingers... He stopped me, and... he said that was more like it, so he fought me instead... I lost... I guess that was my punishment."_

_One thing Starscream can be sure of, was that was cruel, and unfair treatment. Would he do it? Most likely. Does not mean he had to enjoy the fact. "Rough."_

"_Yeah..." Lightning looked down at his servos; at this age, they were about twice the size of his head. It would be a few more years before he grew into them. He sighed, disappointed, and ask Starscream one more question. "Why is Megatron so mad at you?"_

"_To put it bluntly, I tried to assassinate him."_

"_Tried to what?"_

"_Kill him..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why not? I was his second in command! Once he was out of the picture, his throne was mine for the taking!"_

"_Didn't succeed, huh?"_

"_...I wouldn't say it like that, just a set back."_

"_**sighs** I wish you did succeed though..."_

_Wow, that was the first time Starscream ever heard that! "You—Do?"_

_Lightning nodded. "It would be a lot better... Well, maybe, I don't know what you were planning... but, at least we wouldn't have to bother with that tyrant..."_

_This was all very pleasing to hear. Starscream had to fight with the corners of his mouth to keep from grinning like a blundering idiot. With mock modesty, he tilted his chin up a little higher, keeping whatever 'dignity' he had, as he said: "Thank you."_

_Lightning could see past the sham, but he smiled none the less. Most would see a phony, scheming, sleazy and most slimy example of a Decepticon; he saw a blossoming friendship._

_After being up for the past twelve cycles, exhaustion started to take its toll on the seeker. "I'm... going to recharge for a while..."_

"_Alright. I'll—be here when you wake up."_

_A smile found it's way on Starscreams face, to which he scorned himself for letting it happen. He lied down, shut off his optics, and powered down for recharge._

_Lightning waited..._

_And waited..._

_And waited..._

_But for some reason_

_The seeker never woke up._

(O)_(O)

The dream faded off into the cascade of memories; being what it was, never to be visited again. Dull reality settled in, making the younglings spark chamber throb in raw, un-heading emotion. His limbs ached along with the rest of his core as he reached up to rub his helm. While his senses flickered online, he heard it:

Beeping.

Beeping all around him.

Lightning was in a Medical Bay, one of the highest in all of Cybertron, being looked after by the hundreds of bots that scurried around, tending to every wounded soldier or sick child, or anyone who was in need, or extreme to mild. One bot stood over him, wrapping a bundle of thin wires around her hand as she took note to his awakening.

"There we go, good as new. Woah there—don't move so fast. You've been out for a while; you'll need to readjust to your new body parts."

"Where am I?" Lightning demanded, looking about in a confused, bewildered manner.

"Cybertron's Emergancy First Class Medical Repair. Or, CEFCMR, as some seem to call it..."

Okay... Lightning thought. "Who are you then?"

"Redalert; I'm the one who's been taking care of you most of the time while you were in stasis lock."

"Stasis lock?"

"You know, where you are forced to recharge for long..."

"I know what it is! What happened? Where are the others? How long have I been out!"

"Calm down there; there is no need to over heat. First of all, you got into some accident; a very horrendous one, based on how aweful you looked... You've only been out for about for about a decacycle. Not to long. Very fast considering the damages..."

"And the others?"

"Not sure, though two bots keep coming in to check. Jetfire and Jetstorm I think their names were..."

"When will they be here?"

"In a few klicks, possibly. I called them in, because you seemed stable enough to be woken up—Hey hey what are you doing!? You shouldn't be moving! You can strain your wires!"

Lightningstorm fought against her, pushing her away—as well as the harboring sorrow. He jumped on his peds, swaying under shaking stabilizing servos and catching himself on the corner of his med-berth.

"I don't know what you're thinking about doing, but you're not going anywhere in your condition!"

"Do my wings work?" Light demanded, his tone rushed.

"Of course! Everything should work!"

"Good enough for me." He began to hover, darting out of there while the red and white fem-med-bot called after him. "This is important! I'll get enough bed rest when I have the time!"

Right now, Lightning was ignoring the terrible truth that his dearest friend was lost in the well of sparks. Right now, he wasn't thinking about the fact that his father—the one that showed any sentiment affection to him as a parent—was lost, most likely being punished by the monster who called himself his true father. Right now, his focused on one goal; to find the Autobot's who saved him, to find out what all happened during his coma.

Just as Redalert had promised, while zipping down all the halls, taking every which way a sing pointed the exit, he soon met with the Jet twins, accompanied by the little, organic girl he never met before... not that he remembered. The twins, at first, waved at him before noticing that the younger bot looked lethargic, as though he just woke up—which, he did...

"Friend!" Said jetfire, stepping in front of the ex-con and holding up his weary body, along with his brother. "You were suppose to be in recharge? Why are you upping the daisy?"

"Where—are the others?" Lightning panted. Yes, all he did was hover, none the less, the child was worn out from using his body so suddenly after so long.

"They be in meeting," explained Jetstorm, wrapping an arm around his little waist to support him. "Should you be flying after waking?"

"I don't think he should." said Sari, marching to the feet of the gray bot. She was half his size, but she strode with such confidence, it was as though she was two feet taller than him. "What has got you in such a rush?"

"I—I need to know..." Light went on, still winded. "I need—to know... to know how long—its been since Bumblebee... and the meeting... what—are you guys..."

"Be calm, friend," the orange jet assured. "You should be easing the worries; and not speak so speedy like."

"I agree with brother!" said the blue one. "You should be going back to your berth..."

"No, please," Lightning begged, swallowing one more breath to cool his systems. "Just... answer my questions. Where are the others, how long have I been out, and... and what's going on."

The trio looked at each other, wondering. It was clear that Lightningstorm has been under a unbearable amount of stress; the situation made worse by his physical condition. Would it be better to tell him, easing his thoughts but risking to stress him more, or to keep shut and send the bot back into his med-room. Sari thought it would be best just to go with the first option, under one condition: "Do you promise to go back to bed after I tell you?"

Lightningstorm swore to it.

"Alright," Sari began, letting the twins sit him down while she stayed on her feet. "You've been in here for three weeks—uh, a decacycle, I think you all call it... anyway, it's been almost a month since—we missed Bumblebee, and we found you. The others... I'm not sure what they're doing. Optimus wouldn't tell me much, he said it was regarding Bumblebee. He, the ass—well, 'aft' head, Blurr, and Jazz went in to talk to Ultra Magnus about it."

"Where is that?"

"Like, the head building... tower thing of Cybertron... They wouldn't let me in because they say I'm 'too young...' I'm almost nineteen now! You think..."

Her rant was cut short when Lightning broke from the twins lazy hold, and flashed out of there. The mech needed to know what they were planning; if it involved Bumblebee, he deserved to know. By the time the twins rushed after him in a speedy chase, transforming into their jet modes, the smaller one was gone, out of sight. They knew where he was headed, so they raced off to the Autobot Tower HQ to intercept them. Sari, on the other head, stayed behind, seeming how her only ride just left without her. The girl sat at the side of the building, ignoring stairs of passing transformers as she looked to the sky, wondering which speck in the sky Bumblebee is, if he was there. And if he was, if she could tell by the flicker of a star if that was his frantic, excited wave.

Deep down, she hoped Lightning beat the twins to the tower. Though she was bitter at him, for stirring her dearest companion into this batter of disaster, she wanted to see him prove to her, that he cares about Bumblebee as much as the rest of the team did (minus Sentinel of course). So she waited...

Sari waited for her ride to come back to get her.

(O)_(X)

Optimus Prime, Sentinel, Blurr Prowl and Jazz sat around a long, rectangular and sleek table, data screens at hand, discussing the current events. They've been in that room for the past five hours, going on, and on about their case.

Ultra Magnus, as much of a trustworthy, respectful and understandting bot he was, was skeptical on Optimus and Sentinals teams suggestion to attack the Nemisis. They had firm claimes, minus the fact that there was only (so far) one Autobot to be recorded that was captured being held captive on that ship. It was mostly the reason on what that bot was being used for that helped them on their case. None the less, it was not powerful enough to have Magnus order the entire Autobot armada to attack, and risk devestation.

"I'm just not seeing the point of going through," He explained, maturely and matter-of-fact. "I understand that this is a high risk, and if everything you say is true, it's not solid enough."

"What part isn't 'solid'?" Prowl asked, keeping his cool demeanor.

"First of all, if your scout is on that ship at this moment, we don't know if he'll even live long enough to populate this army that you're speaking of. That method you say the Decepticons are using to breed him, there has only been about three bots that birthed at most two sparklings. Three, none the less more, was unheard of. Secondly, there isn't enough solid evidence that the scout is even alive. You claim there is an witness to these actions, but for the past decacycle, I have not seen him..."

"He's in CEFCMR, Magnus," Optimus stated. "He's been in extensive care-"

"I know, and I understand. But I can't do anything at this point. I don't even know if this bot will be enough to change my mind, to be truthful. There is to much to risk. Based on the odds; the amount of Decepticons on that ship, our lack of knowledge on the ships interior, the security, and weaponry, not to mention our numbers versus theirs... the odds are too great."

Optimus was keeping as professional as any Prime would, but inside, he was growing desperate. "But the soldier..."

"May not even be alive, as of now. I'm sorry, Optimus Prime... we spent much time on this, but I have to think of the race as a whole. I simply cannot risk thousands of lives for one..." Ultra Magnus sighed, sensing the tension among the mechs. "If there wasn't that risk factor, I would be glad to help... but the thing about war, is that lives will be lost. I'm sorry."

Just as the top-ranked leader was about to step out—as soon as the door _wisshhed _open—a body, bulky yet sleek, like a streak of gray, barreled in the room, almost knocking the much larger white and blue bot over with the sheer furiosity of the wind. Two other colors painted the air like disappearing paint of blue and orange, chasing after the gray streak. There was a crash of the last two jets as they clashed with Sentinal, and the gray bot in the arms of Jazz and Prowl, fans wheezing and whizzing.

"What is this?" Demanded Ultra Magnus, finding himself being able to identify the colored paint streeks as Jetfire and Jetstorm, but the third one, he did not recognize.

"Lightningstorm!" Exclaimed Optimus, not hearing Magnus' question. "What are you doing!? You're suppose to be in stasis!"

"I woke up..." the child breathed as he laid in the ninja's arms, obviously to weak to move. "And I came here..."

"You shouldn't be moving around like this," said Prowl. "You have to go through therapy to get use to your new mechanics..."

"So this is the bot that was in CEFCMR." Ultra Magnus said, not meaning to cut the gold and black ninja off.

Optimus cleared his throat. "Yes, he is... this is Lightningstorm; ex-con and the first offspring of Megatron's..."

"I see... it's a pleasure to meet you, Lightningstorm." The younger one looked at him, who had no idea who he was talking too. "I take it you never even heard of me... My name is Ultra Magnus. I lead the entire Autobot army..."

"So you're the one Optimus was talking to about my father?"

Magnus thought that when the child said father, he meant Megatron. It didn't make much of a difference... "Yes, that's true."

"We're going to go save him, aren't we?"

For one second, Magnus hesitated, taking into account he was a mere kid... Should he say yes, to put him at ease? No... There was no use to lying to the youth; as everyone, they deserved the truth as much as the next. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Why? Don't you know what's happening to him!?"

"I've been informed, but surly you can understand it's too risky."

"I thought you were suppose to take risks!?"

"Calm yourself, little bot," Jazz attempted to placate. "You don't want to over heat..."

"To the pit with that!" Lightning brushed him away, as well as Prowl, standing on both his peds now. "This is serious!"

"I can't risk..."

"Risk what? Your fleet just because he's one bot? Bumblebee is more than that!" Light stood straighter, even though it hurt his back plating, just so he could look taller—even if the slightest. "Megatron is going to make him produce to his death! He's going to force himself on my carrier until he has a army of a hundred me's! And look at me-" He held up his massive servos. "-I'm suppose to be the most powerful cybertronion since Primus himself—so I'm told. I have an electrical current to match a galactic storm, I can clear an asteroid field if I felt like it! There is no way your army can take that one. The only reason I'm here, is because I was trying to rescue him, but I was too stupid to do it right..."

He drifted off, feeling a deep nagging pain in his chassis. Clenching his servos into a tight, stressed fist, he continued. "We can't afford the chance, not anymore. I already wasted two of them... I'm not wasting the third one. Please, for the love of Primus, just do something!"

"We don't even know if Megatron will even succeed in this plot," Magnus cleared. "No bot..."

"Has lived? He's going to make it work. Trust me..." Looking Magnus dead in his optics, he spoke in a deep, serious tone. The static from his voice faded away, as he said with utmost clarity: "I know what I'm talking about, Magnus. You don't know anything. Not about this. Not only is Bumblebee in danger, but so is our future as a race... If I'm the only one that can see it... Then we're doomed."

Silence fell upon them like a heavy quilt; one that wrapped around them individually, rendering them motionless. Optimus nor Sentinal, Prowl nor Jazz, Blurr nor the twins had a thought in their head, as they were afraid it would drown out Magnus' response. He was the only one weighted in consideration. Many foreshadowed that he was to hold firm to his original statement, but with each passing click, that judgment began to dwindle to indefinite speculation. Could this leader agree with this youth?

Lightning, on one hand, was hoping he would. Even if it's out of sheer stupidity, it would be something. Fighting to keep a stone, sober exterior, his insides were shaking, wavering, and jumping around in doubt, in fear, yelling 'he's going to deny you! All hope is lost! Abort mission!' It took all his will power to stay in that one spot—maybe hovering a bit to give his legs a break...

At last, Magnus spoke, speaking the words no one expected to hear. "I'll do it then. I'll send my army to the Nemisis. I might be making a terrible mistake, but you are right; there is no point in not trying. If what you say is true, that this concerns more than what we anticipate, it's worth it."

Lightningstorm almost cheered. "Thank you sir..."

"However"-there was always a catch...-"I will not send my army unprepared. I will need time to prepare the troops; extra training and intense planning."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as it has too. It won't be forever, but I refuse to lose anyone if I can prevent it."

Lightning could at least understand that... "I agree..."

Magnus continued to disclose the meeting, retiring to his other duties that he's been putting off because of so.

As Optimus picked out the absence of one body, the Jet twins scurried off to find their organic female friend, both ashamed and embarrassed that they forgot about her! Light's smiled, but it came across as a roll of his optics while the twins roared past him.

This was their third chance at rescuing their little scout. Their soldier, their family, his father... How many times can one say in their life time they had a third chance to do something right? They indeed, intend to get it right, because if they didn't...

Primus help them all.

All the Autobots left the room, the gray one lingering behind like a shadow, until he stopped. With the sleek interior of the room, Lightningstorm could see his reflection almost as clear as a mirror—only a fuzzy distortion was the only aspect that contrasted with the reflection.

It was the first time he noticed he had two blue optics...

)-(

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**

**I took the time to draw Lightningstorm! If you want to visual on what his character is suppose to look like, go to this link! This will lead you to the picture on my Deviantart account!**

** #/d5lnb1c**

**Keep reading! If you wish, after you viewed the picture, I will be taking requests to draw more! Please PM me ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT if you wish for me to draw a scene from the story, or whatever else you wish REGARDING THE STORY if you wish for a better visual. **

**This offer will not last long! Please help support the story!**

**Sorry for that little spat at you, I just wanted to let you all know whats going on. And sorry for the lack of Bee in this chapter, the next chapter will be full of him! I swear! Thank you all for the support on the story, we are almost to the big Finale! There won't be many chapters after this one, unless there is something more I want to add. Again, thank you so much, Don't forget to review!**


	14. Perfection is Corrupted Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! I'm still pretty depressed, but I'm marching along... I'm sticking with this Fanfic until the end. I'm hoping to get it done soon... **

**Anyway, here are some songs. **

**Reasons- Hoobastank (I picture this describing Lightning's new relationship with Bumblebee...)**

**Cry for the moon- Epica**

**Breath- Breaking Benjamin. (I don't know did I already list this?)**

**Hand of Sorrow- Within Temptation**

**Still Alive- Lisa Miskovsky**

**Stand My Ground- Within Temptation.**

**Broken- Sonata Arctica**

**Yeah, a lot of songs this time. **

**Welp... on with the show!**

**)-(**

Bumblebee pretended it was spring,

Long ago, he lost track of the days that passed, and not longer knew what day it would be if he was still stationed on earth. At one point, the little yellow mech was determined to stay on track; figuring the time to see what time Sari would be at home with her tutor bot, learning all those facts the humans believe they had to know. _Primus knows I never needed to know half the things they do... _He even figured the time Bulkhead would be eating. Yet the thoughts began to morph together, into incoherent ticks of a clock. The voices outside his chamber would distract him; as well as the constant beeping of the machines that monitored his health every hour of the day. Soon, his track of time became lost; just as lost as the rest of his sanity, the longer he remained in solitude.

Currently, in his mind, he was in the Grand Central Park, along with all of his teammates as they enjoyed the newly blossomed garden around them, Bumblebee absolutely adored spring time on earth, but not for the same reasons his comrades would. He didn't care about all the budding trees and blooming flowers, as his friend Prowl did, nor did he care that the roads were less of a hassle to drive on, as his pal Ratchet would comment. No, he loved the pure, clean energy that swirled around him. The high he got from feeling that sun on his face plates, and the smell of fresh, crisp air! The rush of just wanting to run—not drive, but sprint on his own two stabilizing servos, feeling the simple woosh of air as his horns cut into the air, as his own laughter—long forgotten—bounce off the trees, having all the people watch him as he played in the suns rays.

It was one of his more innocent dreams...

He could ignore the constant beeping of the monitors. Bumblebee could move past the discomfort of the restraints on his arms and legs, keeping him from attempting anything to someone else's displeasure. He's gotten use to the low murmur outside of the walls, laughing at a joke Bumblebee would forever go without knowing. Yet one thing did stir him from his slumber. It started it off as a irritating twinge of uneasiness in his chassis. Then, it grew into a mind numbing spasm; a feeling of hands and feet, pushing and punching, kicking and swimming in his chassis. The monitors began to shout in alarm, beeping at a rapid pace as Bumblebee pulled at his restraints, wanting to use his own hands to sooth the ache on his chest. Soon enough, the Decepticons became alarmed, and a dozen abandoned their stations, zipping inside, restraining the yellow Autobot further.

Shockwave hurled himself through the crowd of Med-cons, positioning himself at Bumblebee's peds.

Bee did not need to ask—he didn't need anyone to answer him what was happening. He did not need to know how much time has passed to know it was time.

"Undo his legs," Shockwave commanded, "and hold them apart. Someone put a gag in his mouth, he's going to burst all our audio receivers if we don't..."

The lackeys did as commanded; two cons released his legs and grasp a hold on them firmly, holding them up.

"Higher!" The spy barked again. "He has to push the sparkling out."

As a gag—a rope of wires that were weaved around and around into a tight, thick cored—gagged the little yellow mech, he let out a little whimper. Unfortunately, he was not going to operate on him just to pry the child out. No, he had to go through the same nightmare he went though during Lightning's birth...

"Prop his torso up more," commanded the cybertronion cyclops, "ease up his lower abdominal. If this sparkling is harmed it's all on your helms!"

Bumblebee let them all toy with him, hanging limp while they posed his body to their liking. His cheeks flushed up when Shockwave removed his cover, exposing his private parts to everyone in the room. However, he could hardly care knowing everyone could see his spike and port, all he wanted was the pain to stop...

"Bumblebee," Shockwave barked. "You will do as I say, when I say it. Do you understand?"

Nodding, the scout whimpered in agreement, biting down on the gag between his dentals. His legs were pulled further apart, causing his port to stretch slightly, and become even more exposed. Oh he could feel it crawl around inside him! _Don't worry, little guy, I don't want you in me anymore than you do!_

All of a sudden, Shockwave shouted: "Push, now!"

Bumblebee did as commanded, and attempted to force the sparkling out through his port. An overwhelming sense of deja vu washed over him, feeling the oh to familiar tear and rips throughout his body. Shockwave was still shouting, telling him to stop, then push, stop, then push. Bumblebee was yelling into the gag, near sobs as his insides turned into a blaze of agonizing torment! Servos clenched, dentals piercing through each wire—one at a time—optics welling with tears with the acid of the pain, he continued this for Primus knows how long.

_Just get him out!_

_Get him out of me!_

Oh Primus! Bumblebee could feel the sparkling sliding through him like a ball of knifes!

_Damn it Shockwave! Just cut me open and get him out!_

"Keep Pushing!"

_WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK I'M DOING SMARTAFT!? Oh Primus, it hurts!_

He was biting down so hard on the gag he could feel his own 'teeth' groan in discomfort; his legs tensed and kicked, writing as he felt the new born reach for his entrance—the sparklings exit.

_I can't do this... I'm going to snap, or pass out, or something! Oh frag, please Primus make it stop!_

Shockwave kept coaxing the Autobot to keep pushing, no matter how many tears of acid streamed down his face. The spy's optics were fixed on his port, watching the child slip out—what seemed like ease to the Decepticon, was the hardest moment for the bot to endure. Even though Shockwave said he was almost there, Bumblebee felt that 'there' was a far way's away.

At last, the rest of the body slipped out, exposing a little, skeletal like protoform, Shockwave took it in his talon servos, and held it close to his single optic, examining it. The sparkling appeared to be in perfect shape; it was strong, and sturdy. Once again, Bumblebee produce the perfect cybertonion...

"Shockwave, we have a situation!" One of the Decepticons said in a panicked state. Averting his optic, Shockwave noticed that Bee's spark energy waves were rapidly dropping. The birthing was too much for him!

"Hook him up to an energy source!" Hollered the cyclops. "Open his chassis! We cannot lose him!"

Bumblebee, for a moment, wished they would—his body started to dim at a gradual pace.

The Decepticons began to scurry around like terrified mice—opening his chassis and attaching every wore to his dimming spark. One con began to send pulses of energy to the spark, but to no avail.

"It's not working sir!" He called. "We're loosing him!"

"Keep trying!"

"It's not working sir!"

"Then set it on the highest voltage! If he dies, Megatron will have YOUR head!"

Fearfully, the Med-con attempted to pump more energy through the bee—it managed to slow the deterioration but not end the process of offlining.

"We're losing him!" A female yelled. "We need to try something else!"

"What else are we going to do!?" Shouted the mech at the generator. "This is all we got!"

"No it's not!" Being as loyal and dedicated he was, Shockwave would not let Bumblebee end that way—not for his sake, but Megatron's and his plans for domination. There just had to be something,,,

There was, one last option.

"Keep him alive as much as you can, hook more wires to him, send more energy to that spark!"

"Why!?" The femmie demanded while she followed his orders.

"There is one last thing we have never attempted..." In a mad dash, as he handed the sparkling to a random con, he retreated from the room, rushing to the other end of the bay to the storage room, where spare parts are kept in case someone was in need of replacement. In that room, was a contraption he discovered during his time as an Autobot prime. On one mission, which was strictly to retrieve stolen energon on a illegal 'pirate' vessel, he found a mechanism that he never thought would be of benefit until now.

Everyone of the soldiers that saw the item as well said it was junk, scrap, and should be left behind. None of them knew what it was, not the way the spy did.

That mechanism was The Spark Booster; a very underrated invention, or better described, a prototype. History said it was a failed tool meant to super charge a spark to replenish it; giving it enough energy to last for a period of time. Problem was, was that no one could replicate the exact energy signature of a cybertronions life force. Shockwave spend most of his free time as an Prime tinkering with the toy, trying to find ways to make it work. Many of his methods failed, and his works carried on as he returned to his full time Decepticon schedule, where he proceeded to run tests on Autobot captives and willing Decepticon test subject. None of them lived...

The spy always kept The Spark Booster in the storage room, letting it gather dust as if the solution would draw itself on the table one day he came to see it. In his desperate time of need, the answer almost literately did just that.

Rapidly, his stabilizing servos became a blur, reentering the room where the yellow bot was wavering between dimming and brightening.

"We can't do this!" Yelled one. "He's too far gone!"

Shockwave ignored him. "Someone hand me the silver wires! Stat!"

The female whipped them out of a storage container, slapping them in his servo. Quickly, Shockwave opened up the mechanism, and proceed to adjust the gun with a few minor tweaks; one cored around a red wire, another one around a blue one, and a third wire hooking to a metal, mercury looking ball that was lodged deep within the The Spark Booster. He arranged a few more wires, and closed the box up, leaving one hanging out of the barrel.

"I need a volunteer," Shockwave ordered. Though his tone was calm, there was still that frantic pace; it didn't help seeing Bee a sickly gray-yellow color—his optics were no longer blue.

"What do you need?"

"I need someone to get over here!" Hissed the spy hissed. "I will not ask again!"

Incredulously, a third member of the room stepped up to plate, blind to see the idea in the mad-scientists head. No one knew what happened when Shockwave ripped his chassis open, lodging one end of the wire in his spark, sending the Med-Con into shock as he crippled to his knees. Proceeding from that point, Shockwave removed the wires from Bumblebee's chassis and placed the Booster on his chamber, the barrel prodding the wall of his dying life force.

At that moment, everyone saw the most astounding, most heinous act they ever witnessed during their time in the medical field. At that moment, the med-con convulsed, shaking and twitching while his sparked was suck through the cored, leaving him to be an empty that shell. His spark would never see it's heaven, for as it passed though the main box of the Booster, all it's coding—the memories and personality—was stripped, and became nothing but a myth. Bumblebee's optics were off, but his body seized in ways that looked as though a demon was passing through him. No cried could be uttered; this pain, was everything a person—be organic or not—could never conjure up. This was what hell did for torture, what the pit did to punish those who deserved the punishment! This was the pain Megatron should be feeling for all he's done! Yet it was Bee who was suffering. Bumblebee, who only wanted to go home. Bumblebee, who was seeing the well of sparks and the pit flash before him, while his body was jerked, pulled, yanked and raked between life and death.

His spark became whole again, yet he still felt empty.

The room went cold. The vacuum of space sucked away the breath and the words of all who remained by the Autobot's berth, stunned. On the other hand, Shockwave was unfazed; it was as though this happened everyday. Bumblebee passed out, and Shockwave turned to the others.

"Who has the sparkling?"

A fourth member of the room raised their hand, they were still holding the sparkling.

"Put him in a concealed med-bay, and have him monitored. I will inform Megatron."

From there, everyone left. No eye contact, no sound made—they just vanished.

( O)_(O )

Everything was perfect.

The plan, was perfect.

The ship; perfect condition.

The crew: perfect.

Megatron could not feel anymore... perfect.

Everything was running much smoother than he anticipated. Despite the few bumps in the road, such as his first son trying to ruin all he has worked for up to this point, was amazingly wonderful. For almost a year, he has not seen helm of optic of a single Autobot around his ship. None what so ever to sour his bitter sweet mood. It was almost sickening how good he felt. Being perfectly content watching out the large window in front of him—lounging in his throne within his chambers—he contemplated celebrating. Nothing like a party, oh no. None of that nonsense. All he wanted, as to indulge himself; reward himself for how well his plan turned out.

The Monitor flickered behind him—Shockwave called in.

"Hail, Lord Megatron."

Lazily, Megatron turned in his throne, expecting good news. "Has the sparkling been born?"

"That he has," his loyal subject assured. "He is perfectly healthy and well. I'd say he's more powerful than what Lightningstorm was."

Hopefully... "So all is well?"

"As of now, yes. I must inform you there was some difficulty."

"How so..."

"It's nothing I couldn't control. Bumblebee's spark started to collapse—luckily, I came up with a solution to prevent that. All I need is one request."

"And what may this, 'request' be?"

"I need spare cybertronions. Autobot captives, worthless Decepticons, slaves... Who ever you deem unworthy."

Normally, Megatron would ask why Shockwave would for such morbid things. Today, he let it slide. It was nothing he has to worry himself about. "As you deem worthy then. As for Bumblebee..."

"I already repaired his passage and inserted a new chip inside him."

"So he is ready to conceive again?"

"Precisely"

Megatron had a wicked idea. "Good. Once you made fully sure he is stable, I want you to bring him into my quarters."

"As you wish, my lord."

The call ended, and Megatron relaxed a little more, letting all his nasty, perverse ideas stir in his head like a witches brew. Ordinarily, these thoughts would never occur, especially when they involve a mech. However, the thought of thoroughly dominating Bumblebee aroused him.

For the next cycle or too, the gray giant took his time; attending to reports and such. There was no need for hurry. Even when all his chores were done, he strolled back to his berthroom with slow, acute strides. Perfection never lasts, he knew... It had to come to an end sooner or later. Right now, he was going to enjoy every second.

It was a perfect sight, opening the doors to and letting the warm and haunting glow paint his chest plating to a frighting gold color. Nothing was more pleasant than having a small, shining-golden color mech—not even covered, besides a sheet used to decorate the berth that made him appear smaller than what he was—who was cowering in the most adorable way. Bright blue optics shone up at the tyrant, fearful, yet exhausted. Megatron could easily tell the bot was in no mood to fight, or to endure a round of his indulgence.

To bad...

Stepping in, the doors closed behind the war lord, simultaneously making the room change into a much darker shade of yellow. How could it be so warm, yet so cold? Bumblebee's legs scooted him back away, keeping the distance away from the monster equal until the back board of the massive berth stopped him from his escape though the wall.

_I don't want to do this... I just want to sleep... I just gave birth and felt like I died six times... Please, leave me alone..._

He gripped the sheets tighter to his naked body, glancing out the window. All the stars spun around the window, as though the universe was revolving around him—every star a spectator circling to sit in their seats to watch the yellow bot be violated another time. A small yelp of surprise escaped him as Megatron grabbed both his peds in his massive servos, pulling him to him. Bumblebee did not even fight—he was far to exhausted for that—instead he fell back, laying down as Megatron admired him with predatory optics. If his optics were redder with lust, they would be oozing blood of sinful desire.

Bumblebee helplessly looked back into the monsters optics, he noticed that they were fading, like a sun rising in the morning—they were going from red, to a compassionate, serious blue. The best was getting smaller, and slimmer, and all the red turned into gold. The world was no longer a cold summer air, but a cheery spring. Insanity settled in while Prowl hovered over the sweet bee.

_Oh Prowl..._

Megatron took his sweet time—Primus, it was all so perfect...

His lips caressed Bumblebee's, and the insect accepted them foolishly; his breath staggering a bit. He no longer remembered that his port was previously torn to shreds and sore from the birthing—his port was not quickly lubricating itself, already dripping onto the sheets.

The universe stopped, and watch.

Grinning—a playful, devil like smirk—Megatron nipped his tiny pouting lips as he crawled on top of the bot. Every time they interfaced, the bot seemed to be smaller, and smaller...

Bumblebee did not know better, he only willingly opened his legs, and warped them around the war lords waist. _Wow, Prowl must have started to bulk up..._

Oh this was so perfect... Megatron's smirk spread wider as his large spike was exposed, brushing against Bumblebee's sopping port.

_Primus... That feels good._

Proceeding from there, Megatron continued to please the both of them by grinding the tip of his spike across the rims of the golden bots entrance. Bumblebee whimpered delightfully. He craned his neck up, shivering as Megatron licked and bit the tender protoform at the base of his neck. If only the bot could sense there was no love behind those nips...

Lubracant started to leak from the tips of both their spikes, indicating the two were ready for a long, rough round of interfacing.

The darker gargantuan shadow groped at the tender bees thighs, inclining him up until his petite aft was in the air and his legs dangling back to his chest. Megatron continued to rub his spike over the port, enjoying the twitches and moans of need from his (shouldn't be) willing partner. When the insects lubricant coated the tip of his spike, he slowly popped it inside of the tight, velvet port.

So tight... Megatron thought, as he pushed his way in. Bumblebee panted, and gripped at the sheets, an image of Prowl gently sliding into him stuck in his processor.

For a long, long while, Megatron pumped himself in and out of Bee's clenching port slowly, feeling every pulse of his partners overcharged spark grip around his thick manhood. Bumblebee's hips were twitching impatiently in Megatron's hands as he forced his slender hips to keep still. His own gerth started to pulse, it too becoming needy and edgy for more pleasure. Fulfilling these needs, the Decepticon leader gradually acculturate his tempo.

"Megatron..._/Prowl... _Oh yes..."

Bumblebee could practically watch Megatron's spike stretch open his port as he slid in, coating his gerth as he pulled out, and pushing back in and causing Bee's own juices to spill out more. The drops of his lubracant cascaded down his body, and the tip of his spike leaked more onto his chest as his incitement reached it's highest level.

"Oh Megatron/_Prowl... _Please... more..."

Megatron leaned down, having his spike push on a sensitive cluster of wires in the most wonderful away, and breathed into his face with hot breath: "What do you want, little bee?"

"You..." Bumblebee continued to whimper, wanting so bad to move his hips and grind on his solid spike. "Harder..."

"Harder... What?"

"Thrust harder... into me..." He swallowed, trembling now because Megatron ceased his movements. "Oh please, I—I need this... I need you. Please, oh Primus please..."

"Please what?"

"Dominate me, take me, anything you want I-I can't take it!"

Perfect...

Just utterly, unbearably perfect.

And so, he fulfilled the bugs wishes. His girth began to slam into him with a unforgiving roughness. His pace as feral and violent, but it all felt so amazing! His port was clenching tighter, and Megatron knew that his toy was vastly approaching his first overload—and he hasn't even got started!

Bumblebee whimpers crescendo into a desperate cry, then into a satisfied sequel, then, a high pitch scream of release, as his first overload wrecked his body.

His spark dimmed slightly.

Megatron continued to spoil himself further, and flipped the smaller bot over on his hands and knees, slamming back into him as his over used port began to squeeze him, more lubricant pouring out of his body.

"Oh, o-oh Primus!" Bumblebee continued to shout. "Ah... A-Ah yes... Ahh!"

Grabbing at the headboared, it took almost all of Bumblebee's strength—the little that he had—to keep from crashing into it.

"Ahh! Ah yes! O-Oh! I'm... I'm going... g-going to... OH!"

Another overload washed over him.

And another.

Megatron was appreciating every orgasm that clenched his spike. By this point, he was holding back so he could continue to feel this delight.

But perfection never lasted long.

Soon enough, he finally released into the bot, filling him to the brim with his fertile liquid, his coding washing over the chip that was lodged in Bumblebee's tanks. At last, he was exhausted, but truly satisfied. This will do until the next time he had to produce. However, a frown pulled down the corner of his lips as he noticed Bumblebee's color flicker into a dimmer shade...

Megatron cleaned up, and contacted Shockwave, who came around, and rushed Bumblebee back to his Solitary holding bay, with a new sacrifice waiting to give their life to temporarily save the Autobot's...

Nothing is ever perfect for long...

)-(

**There! Chapter 14! Done! And with a little sexy at the end too.**

**Now, sad to say, the next chapters are going to be really slow to come by. I'm only planning on about 3 or 4 more chapters more, before the end of the story, and the next 2 or 3 are HUGE. I'll need a lot of time to plan everything out and writing it all down. So please, be patient.**

**The Story is almost done, but thank you all for being so supportive! Don't forget to contact me VIA DA, because after this story, I will be open to write fanfics on request, and draw as well. **

**Thank you thank you all so much! You guys are the best for being so supportive, and everything. I love you all!**


	15. Saving Bumblebee prt 1 Chapter 15

**I'm going to admit it, I took a little break from writing. That's what took me so long to put this chapter up. These last events are becoming a real killer to write out, because I want so much to happen but it's all jumbled in my head.**

**Okay, for reals though, let's do this!**

**)-(**

_A loss of innocence.  
One hand to wash the other.  
Be a perfectionist.  
You're nothing if  
You're just another._

Something material.  
This isn't personal.

Mirror on the wall.  
Frame the picture.  
Reflect this kiss to wish us all goodnight. 

_-Goodnight, The Birthday Massacre_

**One Year Later...**

One year—365 days of anticipation, 52 weeks of tension, 12 months of distress. And hundreds of hours of intense training and careful planning—the day has finally come. Lightningstorm did not think it would ever come.

Lightningstorm, during his stay among the Autobots, made himself useful and trained among the ranks—after he was well of course. It was not easy, convincing both Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnis to train alongside them.

"_I can help a lot!" _The younger one stated sternly a year ago. _"And you know it!"_

"_Maybe so,_" Optimus started, _"but you are too young to be fighting in this war. This is going to be a very intense battle."_

"_The battle is going to be intense? Don't you know what I've been through!?"_

"_We are not doubting your experiences, Lightningstorm," _explained Magnus. "_But this is strictly for bots who have first hand experience with war."_

"_Then what about the rookies? The bots who never fought before and get to go out there and fight? Let me train along side you, and I can be a huge help! I deserve the chance to fight for my fathers freedom! And damn it I will do it, whether you will let me or not!"_

The discussion lasted long, but to no avail, Lightning's wish was granted. From then on, he trained until his very chassis was heaving in agony. It was worth it, however. It meant that—with every second of practicing—he was that much more able to fight for himself, and his carrier.

Now, he was waiting. In the main control room of the leading ship, among approximately one hundred others, gripping at the rails of the podium that rose among the controls. Even though they were travailing through space with vast speed, it seemed as though they were taking their very-mary-old time. As much as Light wanted to hurry and fight, to get in there and to get out with Bumblebee in tow as soon as possible, there was that small part of him who did not mind the wait. Every second was a moment cherished. Just as Prowl does, he ravished every moment just being alive. Who knows, maybe he won't even make it out of the battle...

Ultra Magnus was seated in a large chair behind him, letting the boy think to himself. The Autobot Leader was still rather hesitant about this battle. Magnus let the thousands of ways this battle would incline. One thing for sure; this was the very last battle he would ever fight. The last battle anyone will endure. This was the turning point, the final judgment of who will continue to rule Cybertron, and it's people. Hopefully, the battle was in their favor.

"You should relax," Magnus told the boy before him, who did not flinch at the sudden utter of the much older bots voice. "There is no point in worrying yourself to death. We have a while yet, before we even catch an optic of The Nemisis."

How can I relax when it's so close already? Lightning thought. There was no way he could measure the distance between him and that Primus-forsaken ship, but he could feel how close it was. Close enough to graze the layer of his spark with a stroke of apprehension. However, he never expressed any of this to his Autobot leader. Instead, he nodded his head, and let go of the railing, then proceeding down to the main window, getting close enough to clearly see his own reflection.

Sari was sitting on top of one of the control panels, legs dangling as she watched out the window, her media player blaring in her ears. She, too, has trained extensively with her fellow cybertronions, with a few altercations, seeming how she was so much smaller, and more tender then the rest of them. To her dislike, she has agreed to stay away from the immediate battle, and to remain with either Prowl, Bulkhead, or the twins at all costs. Sari, out of all who are with her, be friend or stranger, was the most timorous out of the whole bunch; she was still debating whether it was because she would be fighting Decepticons five, to eight times her size, or finding Bumblebee too far gone to bring back, or both.

Lightningstorm stood next to her, at first awkward, as they both simply watched the stars pass by them. Light, Sari, and the twins have become very well acquainted over the course of their training. Though Lightning could never be as close to any of them as he was with Starscream, it was something. Even then, he mostly socialized himself with the duo jets. Something about Sari has always made him feel... uneasy, as though there was that harboring grudge towards him. Where he should be is next to the twins, at least speaking with them to put him in a state of serenity, yet they were over with Sentinel, who was going over some last minute precautions with the two Jets, and Lightningstorm knew for sure there was some resilience from the self-centered Prime. Sari would have to do...

Clearing his throat to gain the females attention: "Hey..."

Sari looked up at Light, taking one ear-bud out, and the lyrics of her music hummed in a barely audible tune. "What's up?"

"Nothing much..." The tyrant-bug breed said, fidgeting slightly. "Just... waiting, I guess."

"For the fight?"

He nodded.

"I think we all are. To be honest, I think I can't wait a little longer."

"We already waited a year..." Lightning was rather confused. To think, he thought Sari would be exuberant to jump into war and run to where ever Bumblebee is located to give him a big-ol-hug. "Why would you want to wait longer?"

"Well, I don't want to get in there and find Bumblebee... well you know... dead. I mean, I don't want to go in there, risk my butt, maybe see most of my friends die, just to find the closest, and only friend I had since my childhood is already dead. Or even get in there, and die myself! I mean... does anyone really want to take that chance? I know we have too, but... I don't want to find out, if that is the case."

"I understand..." Lightning leaned against the panel—taking a seat, so to speak. "But he's alive, I know it. Megatron-"

"Wouldn't let Bumblebee die under any circumstances. I know... I heard that a billion times. But you know what? I just get a bad feeling... I have a gut feeling... something is going to go wrong."

"A... Gut feeling?"

"It's something humans get... Sort of like we know something, but... we don't know. Most of the time, it's right though."

"How does that work?"

"Not even I know. It just something that happens... It's never, ever been wrong though."

"I hope not..."

'Well it's not like anyone here is hoping something will go wrong. Something will though... something will..."

Lightningstorm did not want to hear this... was was nerve-wrecked as it was. Instantaneously, he changed the topic. "Exactly, what is that you listen too?"

"It's called music," Sari explained. "I listen to it, to pump me up a bit. Something tells me I need all the oomph I can get."

"Could I... take a listen?"

"Sure, if you want."

Holding up the ear-bud that was already out of her ear and holding it up as high as she could, Lightning leaned down, and lined up his audio-receiver to the sound. At first, it seemed like a bunch of different frequencies were mashed together. On closer inspection, he heard that there was a patten. Intensely, he listened closer, picking up beats, and a rhythem that his spark seemed to dance along too. How peculiar, how a sequence of sounds are managing to manipulate his thoughts, bodily functions, and emotions! A man started speaking—no, singing—and Lightning listened closer. One line, one line out of everything the man sang, stood out.

"We were born to be wasted."

For some reason, that stuck with him.

(O)_(O)

It was challenging, over the course of the year, too keep the little bee alive. However, having two more sparklings prior too, didn't help the cause any more.

Poor Bumblebee... Poor, poor, little, sweet, honeybee.

Shockwave had just finished birthing the fourth child of Bumblebee's, handling it gently as he switched the sparkling with the Spark Booster. An Autobot captive, who was bounded and gagged beside the med-berth, who just witnessed all the horror of a mech in labor, was now trembling while his fate was sealed before him. As countless times before, Shockwave forced the bots spark chamber open, and jammed one end of a thick wire into his spark, and inserting the other wire carefully in Bumblebee's rapidly beating, and dimming, withering sun. With a flick of a switch, the autobot was gone forever, and Bumblebee was once again forced to absorb a fellow bots empty life force. Like every time before, his body twisted and contorted in sheer, ear-blistering agony for a solid thirty clicks, until he collapsed on the berth under him, a pool of pain-driven tears soaking into the cloth under his head.

Ritually, everyone left the room, taking the newly born sparkling along with them as the spy proceeded to grab the tools needed for the repair of Bumblebee's port—and new chip—as the yellow mech passed out in a deep, coma like state, losing himself in more peaceful memories and/or fantasies that may never be. Handling a pair of what seemed to be elongated tweezers, he picked up an almost miniscule microchip, and slowly slid it into Bumblebee's port, working it into the insects tank, before pulling out.

At that moment, the door behind him swooshed open.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Shockwave said with a tone of irritation, reaching for a can of sealant.

"That's no way to talk to your lord," a deep, unamused voiced growled.

"Megatron..." Shockwave felt his spark trip over itself. "I beg your forgiveness, I did not realize it was you. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Just that you inform me in whatever I demand," Megatron hovered around the spy—door closing behind him, and the spy continuing his work on repairing the Autobot—and sat himself down in a seat Paraclete to the spy's, the seat being almost too small for the large dark mass. "I can tell that he's growing weaker."

"I'm trying all I can, to prevent him from withering further."

Megatron examined the bee closer. Bumblebee was no longer full; his hips having that slight curve, nor his arms having that healthy roundness, instead, his protoform was shrunken in, exposing every wire and his skeletal structure. That glow that use to surround the bee was long gone, and now replaced with a sick, deathly aura. That bright face that would hold his big sky-blue optics, looked at though it didn't have the strength to even smile anymore—whether he wanted too or not. Megatron shook his head in disapproval. "At this rate, he won't be able to supply me with anymore strong sparklings. With the way he looks..."

"They'll start becoming undeveloped, and worse," Shockwave injected, finishing Megatron's sentence for him. "He may have enough power to produce maybe one more suitable child. Even then, the chances are slim. After that, the children after could be under-developed, glitched, or even not have the strength anymore to eve live past the birthing." He warmed the sealant slightly, and spread it around the insides of Bumblebee's port. "That last one seemed to have been weaker than the other two... not seriously, but it's worth taking note in. These sparklings don't seem to be getting the proper nutrition they should be."

"What do you propose?"

"In all honesty, my lord, I'm at a lost. The Spark Booster can only do so much, and no matter how much I tweak the settings of the invention, the effects only last temporarily. I would have to supply Bumblebee with a constant supply of sparks to get him healthy again, and we don't have the time nor the supplies to do such a thing. The only thing we can do, is give him a break."

"Surely there must be another way."

"If there is, I will let you know as soon as possible." Shockwave finished with the sealant, and began to stitch the tears in the ports rim. "For the meantime, if you want more agile sparklings, Bumblebee should rest until he is healthy again."

"We don't have that kind of time."

"I'm sure we don't, but the point I'm making..."

"There is no point to be made. Any day the Autobots will come, and we need strong warriors to eliminate them."

"Zat day has come sooner zan you vanted, my lord," interupted Blitzwing, who managed to open the door without either mechs realizing it.

"What are you going on about Blitzwing?" Shockwave demanded, setting his tools down.

"Ve picked up a large amount of energy three hundred miles away, and approaching fast."

"Energy?" Megatron demanded as well from the insane deception. "Energy how?"

"Autobots, my lord. Thousands of them. All in ships. _Whrrr! _Like a big fiesta!"

Megatron growls, shooting up. "Shockwave, you stay here and Guard Bumblebee with your life."

"That I will do, my lord."

"Blitzwing, how long before they arrive?"

"_Whrrr! _About three cycles, my lord."

With a huff the Decepticon leader stormed out of the solitary holding bay, his footsteps heavy and his ion canon already hot. "Scramble the troops. Locate them as far from the ship as you can."

"How many, sir?"

"As many soldiers we have. Hurry and meet up with the Autobots. Do not, under any circumstance, let them near this ship. There is no room for error."

"No room?"

"None." He took a deep breath, and let it out hotly. "Something tells me this is going to be our last battle..."

( O)_(O )

Two hundred miles left... Primus, he was so close now. He wasn't sure if the pounding in his audio receptors was Sari's music, or his own spark beating. Everyone was now getting ready for the fight, and there he was; frozen, for who knows what reason.

"You Alright Lightning?" Sari asked, standing up on the monitor and setting her hand on Lightningstorm's shoulder.

In a low whisper, he replied: "It's almost time..."

"Yep. Time to get our game faces on, right?"

He nodded, and left the techno-organic, leaving to be by himself, mentally and emotionally prepping himself for what is about to come. There was no way of telling what he was going to find, who he was going to have to see fall during this battle. For a splt second, he wondered if it would have been if they were not here. Just a small moment of wondering, where he would be now, if he wasn't walking up to the main deck at this moment, following the heard of elite Autobot's to war.

It wouldn't be better, he decided. Sure, he would have been relaxing, maybe kicking back with a videogame in Sari's supply, but in the end, what good would it do?

The music began to ring in his subconscious...

_'Oh, the beat's gonna bash, gonna break it up_

_This car's goin' fast, gonna speed it up_

_The nights not gonna last, so let's keep it up_

_We were born to be wasted.'_

Lightningstorm made his way up to the front line, right along side next to Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime, and Sentinel Prime.. Stiffly, his arms were at his wides, legs apart slightly, and his back straight.

"You remember what to do?" Sentinel demanded, not taking his eyes from the distances. A few starts appeared from now where, and appeared to be getting bigger.

"I can't really forget..." said Lightning, his servos trembling slightly as they drew closer. Primus it was so close now...

Optimus noticed the young mech's tension, and he could remember his first operation, his very first mission. Back then, he was a nervous-wreck, not wanting to stir up a grain of dirt he wasn't suppose to. That was a very simple mission too, the Prime couldn't even fathom what kind of pressure Light is on... He set a gentle servo on the little gray shoulder. "Try to relax," he assured. "I promise, it's going to turn out fine."

Slowly, Lightning shook his head. "I just have this... gut feeling, something is about to go wrong..."

He peered closer to the oncoming stars. "Are those..."

"It's a Decepticon swarm," said Magnus, keeping as calm—maybe calmer than any other bot under these circumstances. They must have detected us already."

Lightning swallowed. "I'm gonna have to go out there... aren't I?"

"You must lead the other flyers, Lightningstorm," Magnus continued to explain. "You and the rest of the seekers, need to cleat a path for the rest of the fleet. We are only 100 miles away from The Nemesis, and closing. You are prepared for this."

Lightning nodded, swallowing what appeared to be bile in his throat, even though he had nothing to eat that day. The stars took on the shapes of ships, and they were coming in fast. Not waiting for the cons to take first fire, Lightning leaped from the deck, and fell gracefully, transforming into a minature assault jet as he took off, others closely following his lead.

_'Oh the rock's not gonna stop so let's rip it up  
The beats are gonna drop you can trip em' up  
Your mind is on fire but it's not enough  
We were born to be wasted'_

All Lightning could hear was that music from the first song Sari played for him, as the vacume of space sucked away the sounds of action. The Decepticon ships started to leak out seekers of their own, about three times the amount there was of Autobot seekers. The first shot rang out from the Decepticon side, and just barely missed Lightningstorms wing. Unhesitatingly, Lightning shot back, instantly wiping out three seekers, all while blocking out that nagging voice that any of them could be Starscream.

That feeling never went away, that insignificant prick of hope that Starscream could miraculously be alive.

Forget about it, Light told himself. He's gone. Star is guiding you from the well of sparks now...

Rapidly, bolts of lightning rang out, all while weaving and dodging attacks. A straight clear path was being made the further along the Autobots progressed. Lightning was doing all he could to ignore the Autobot's who fell, and focused on the objective ahead of him.

Finally, he halted. When the thick wall of cons was thinned, he transformed back into Alt-mode, and hovered in space for a moment. Other, smaller ships zoomed past him, as well as most of the lucky seekers who made it out of the aerial attack, all heading in the same direction. The main ship approached behind him, and Lightning took his spot right at the very top of the ship; perching himself like a hero above a dark city, letting the ship carrying him to the one place he never believed he could see again.

He could almost feel Bumblebee now... His whimpering spark and aching soul... This was no longer a dream with a vivid image. This was reality; the Nemesis was now right before him, close enough to touch.

Standing up, Lightning could see that the ship was surrounded with thousands upon thousands of ready Decepticons. Above them all, like the dark god of the universe, stood Megatron. For a split second, Megatron's glare locked on Magnus, than Optimus, and finally, Lightning. The Decepticon leader was most shocked, seeing his banished creation—his suppose-to-be-dead bastard child—standing before him, with the optics of one who was no longer tampered, manipulated, or confused.

The main shipped stopped, and moments later, the doors opened, revealing the thousands of bots, ready to end this war once and for all. Prowl was leading the Ninja section, Sari was behind the majority of the crowed, along with the mini-bots who were somewhat equal to her size. Bulkhead with with the Melee weapon experts, as Blurr leading those of his own kind, those who could at least keep up with the quick-ster. Every one of them, was an organized, well-trained soldier, assassin, medic... all in all, a elite team of cybertronions—most, the best of their kind.

The drums of war rang.

The battle cries were shouted.

This was officially the beginning of the end.

)-(

**PHEW! That was a hard one, again, sorry for such a long wait. I needed a small break from all the typing. Not to mention, there is not a lot left to go. I'm almost anticipating ending this... But, the show MUST go on. I am so close to the end now...**

**And if you don't mind, can you all PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me a check out on my DA account. I do so well on here, and I'm doing bad bad bad on there. So give me a quick lool please!**

**Check me out right there!**

**Again, thank you all so much for the amazing support and anything! I hope I can all see you on DA, and even my Tumblr if you wish. Just, thank you all so much!**


	16. Saving Bumblebee prt2 Chapter 16

**Finally, Chapter 16. I've been really slacking, haven't I? These last few chapters seem to be the most difficult for me to write. But here we are, still moving along, slowly but surly. Sorry to have kept you all waiting, but at least we're here!**

**Now, I have nothing more to say, except to make sure to check out my Deviantart page that is linked right on my profile, and to feel free to send me a request, we may continue on with the show.**

**)-(**

It was like a tsunami, the way the Autobots boarded the Nemisis. The doors opened, and bridged all the ground ridden bots to the docks of the enemy warship. By hundreds, by thousands, shots and daggers of energy sprung through the air; some bots were forced to host their battles on neighboring meteors, and continued their fight from there.

As soon as the first cry rang, and the tidal wave of Autobots washed over, Megatron lost sight of his bastard son. He looked about in the mass crowd of violence, but saw not an optic or fiber of his unwanted offspring. What he did saw as he averted his optics behind him, intentions full of placing himself in the middle of battle, was Optimus Prime, in all his glory, grudging justice, and bewildering wall of strength he has developed over the year. Megatron sized him up in silence, and stood straighter, as though making a point he still had a couple feet on the Prime.

"It's been awhile, Prime," Megatron scoffed. "I would have thought I've done away with you during our last battle."

"That was little over a year ago, Megatron," said Optimus, his voice sure and sturdy.

"That I see," the war leader concurred. "But it's rather late to be hosting a rescue party, isn't it?"

"It's a lot more than that, Megatron, and you know it." Optimus fingered the hilt of his ax, tempting. "You took the lives of hundreds of thousands of innocent bots all around, tortured them, and betrayed your own kind."

"After all that, all these years, why do you believe that today is the day this war will end?" Megatron coaxed, playing with his own weapon as he vexed his eyes on red and blue mech.

"Because you decided to kidnap the wrong bot!" Optimus jumped, taking the first swing, and having it deflected by the blade of Megatron's sword. He was knocked back a few feet, but came back swinging, the clinks and clanks cascaded along with the other crashes and canons of the war, adding along to the melody of war. They held their stance, weapons pushing on each other like one of them had to give out.

"Never knew you felt so strongly for that little insect," Megatron mocked.

"He's more than that, and you know it." Optimus kept his professional cool. The year in intense training taught him there is a time and place for his emotions, and now was not the right time to display them. Instead, he harbored every ounce of bitterness, disgust, worry—for the current state of his friend—and discontent, and used it as a fuel for his strength and energy for this fight.

"But does it matter?" Megatron continue to prod at the primes processor, looking for something to set him off. If he could catch him in a moment of weakness... "All he's good for is berthing, and even then, it's no proud title."

"Then why is it you force yourself onto him?" Optimus retorted with another swing of his ax, being, yet again, blocked.

"Because he has something I need. If I had the choice, you wouldn't have a reason to be fighting this battle, there would be no yellow mech here for you to rescue. The only reason you're here is for that mech alone. Is that a cause worth fighting for?"

This was a thought Prime had many times. Yes, he would do anything to keep his scout safe, and if there was a chance of rescuing that yellow-sunshine-mech, he would take it. However, there was always that guilt that he was putting thousands of lives at stake for the sake of one. He didn't want Bumblebee to suffer, then again, he never wanted these bots to risks themselves like this. It was not like that.

"Yes, it is," the smaller mech glowered, "because it's much more than that. This is something that should have happened a long time ago..." He remembered the stories Sari told him, all those years ago, back on earth, about the history of their kind, and wars that would rage. One, in particular, stuck with him. "This was something that has been building up for a long time, Megatron." Another swing, and it's a hit—the but of his ax landed square in his chest. "All those petty battles, those lives, those acts of defiance, all lead up to this. All it took, was a spark to set fire to this!" One more swing, another hit. "This is more than the life of a bot, it's all our lives. We are done letting you steal them.

"This, is, the final straw!"

(0)_(0)

Inside these walls, all the booms and bashes of the battle was muffled, sounding nothing more but a base in the back of Lightning's mind.

Even though he felt as though he should have been outside, fighting in the battle amongst the others, he knew that his place was here, right beside Prowl and Sari, as they dived into the depths of the Nemesis. The halls were empty and black, seeming how no one anticipated any intruder to actually insert themselves insides its bowels. As soon as the ship landed, Lightning put all his stealth skills to the test—every lesson Prowl introduced him to was enough to swivel into the ship right under their noses. Thank heavens Lightning remained his petite size. It would have been much easier if he was Sari's size; no one ever pays her mind, though she has the voice as powerful as any mech he knew.

So far, they have only been wandering, and just that. This ship was so large, it may take them days for them to find Bumblebee.

"If only we had some map," Sari commented quietly, "and something that says where Bumblebee is."

"If only it was that easy," whispered Prowl. "Now shh... We have to stay alert, Bumblebee could be calling for help or someone could come down these halls at any moment."

The two kept quiet. It was silent for a long time, aside from the foot steps shuffling across the matalic floor. Everything was silent, dark—dead. Very ghost like.

That is, until a voice echoed from the far end of the hall. Prowl pulled the techno-organic and the Cybertronion child close to his chassis, and cloaking into the wall.

"You need to go!" A familiar voice rang, sounding tense yet strangely calm. "Decepticons are falling as we speak! We need all the med bots we got to get out there and tend to them—I have to stay here and keep watch over Bumblebee. You all need to go before we lose any more soldiers!"

Twenty bots left the room—the rest of the medical staff within the ship minus one—ran down the hall, blind sighted by the expertly disguised Autobots and Auto-organic. Once they were gone, Prowl uncloaked themselves and set down the younger ones. He held a hand up, indicating them to stay put as he went on to investigate into the room. The voice continued to ramble on, into a com-link, Prowl assumed, while Prowl peeked the corner of his visor into the Med bay.

"Megatron, do you read me?" Shockwave demanded, pacing in front of a large down on the other end of the hall, "I'm alone, I need more soldiers here to guard Bumblebee in case someone were to abridge the inside. Megatron do you copy?" The spy gave up with a irritated huff, one talon rubbing his helm. "I suppose there is nothing to really worry about. No Autobot has entered this ship before. But Surely there is one Decepticon on board..."

Prowl waited by the door way, as Lightning and Sari waited in the shadows down the hall. Shockwave turned, walking the other way, seeming to be on the search for something.

This was Prowl's chance to move.

)-(

"_You seem really weak, Bumblebee... are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, Prowl, I'm sure. How do I even look 'weak'?"_

"_You're thin... and scratched up."_

"_Well... I don't understand why the scratches count, but I'm fine! I just... got skinnier."_

"_Transformers don't just 'get skinnier'. If they do, something is extreamly wrong."_

"_I know you're concerned Prowl, but I need you... now..."_

"_I know, Bumblebee, but this is serious. You need to rest._

"_I can't, Prowl..."_

"_You need to Bumblebee, you need as much strength that you can get."_

"_No, Prowl... I can't."_

"_Bumblebee, I know your nightmares have been hard on you for the past couple... months I think. But you need to try."_

"_It's not so much that Prowl... It's something else."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm scarred..."_

"_Of what?"_

"_That I won't wake back up..."_

_)-(_

Lightningstorm watched Prowl wisp himself into the med-bay, and was fighting with himself what he should do. Something in his core told him that Bumblebee was right in there, he had to be! With everything the child learned over the year about his fathers condition, it was common sense that he would be in there. Prowl had told the two younger ones to stay behind, but now that he was in there, was that his cue to follow? Or should he wait here and let the ninja take care of it? Whatever Lightning was thinking, Sari already had her mind made up, and began to advance towards the arch of the med-bay.

"What are you doing?" Lightning hissed at her, remaining in the shadows. "We are suppose to stay here!"

"Sometimes, you have to break an order." Said Sari, whispering back. "Prowl needs us."

"How do you know?"

"If you knew him like I do, you'd understand." Sari continued to sneak her way down the hall, as Lightning anticipated his next action. The very last thing he wanted to do was to screw up again, and endanger his carriers life further. Having no knowledge on Bumblebee's current physic, all the facts were pointing in the direction of 'stay here, don't move.' But his mind and spark was bolting in the way of 'go go go!' avenue. Against his better intentions, Lightning followed Sari.

)-(

Shockwave paced about, searching the room, mumbling to himself. It was about time Bumblebee needed another boost, and with the battle sweeping the walls of the ship, he couldn't leave his post. Surely there were some prisoners in the brig he could snatch, but if someone were to sneak on board...

Instead he looked for alternatives, hoping maybe there was some sort of solution to his predicament.

But then his audio receptors picked up on the faintest sound; a shift in the air. From his years of being a paranoid, undercover Intel Prime, he knew that someone other than him had entered the room.

Supposedly, his wish was granted after all.

Shockwave's arm extended, reaching out for the Autobot that lurked in the shadows, just missing him by a hair. His arm retracted back before shooting it out again. Yes he can blast the swooping pest out of the air in a single shot, but Shockwave needed him in a single piece.

Prowl wielded his weapons and threw them at the spy, hitting him in the shoulders before they boomeranged back to him. "Release Bumblebee!" Prowl barked, no bothering with keeping his cool exterior. The suffering of his friend didn't call for it, Prowl had every right to spit his venomous words at the mono-optical Decepticon.

Shockwave retaliated with another swing of his arms. "Even if I decided against my better judgment, he wouldn't last long in your care." He managed to grab Prowl by his leg,

Managing to kick him off, Prowl landed on his feet in a professional, ninja style while glowering: "He is no better in your care."

Another swing. "Actually, he is. He's lived this long."

Another dodge, another throw, another recoil.

"Hold still!" Demanded the spy, arms still shooting. "For some-bot who wants his alive, you are very risistant."

"I don't see how that is relevant."

"It's relevant." At last, he wrapped his arms around the ninja, encasing him in a protoform crushing 'hug'. "He can't fend for his own, you're going to have to sacrifice your spark if you want him to live..."

Shockwaves speech was cut short with a charged shot to his head. Dropping Prowl, Shockwave whipped around, and noticed two things. One, was a small, organic girl, with a technologically enhanced hand morphed into a shooting device, something abnormal to begin with. However, that is not what shocked him the most. What astounded him, was the familiar face who stood behind the small creature, with his stingers ready for fire. "Lightningstorm?"

"In the flesh!" Sari shouted, sounding so much bigger than what she really was. Another shot came from her hand, and hit him again, this time, in the face. Shockwave reeled back, and shot his arm at the girl. Lightning swooped her carefully out of the way, and grabbed Shockwaves aimed, three-talon fist, and yanked him to his feet. From there, Lightning pinned him to the ground, his knees on the spys servos as his back faced him, pressing on his helm with one servo, holding the spy cheek down while one spare servo remained aimed at his face.

"Got him!" Lightning exclaimed to the others before turning his attention to Shockwave. "Now where is Bumblebee!"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Shockwave said irritably, both from the fact of being pinned down, and being pinned down by someone so inexperienced.

Lightning looked around, and suspected that Bumblebee was in the room labeled 'Solitary confinement.' He pointed his stinger right at Shockwaves face. "Then let us in there."

"That requires me to stand up."

"Then you will stand up and let us in!" Sari barked. "Try one thing we don't like, and we'll blast that non-existent face off of you!"

Lightningstorm let Shockwave up, keeping his stingers locked on his form as he glided slowly over to the control panel. As he pushed the first few keys to open the door, a plan started to form in his head. Bumblebee was in no doubt in need for another boost. Be his son, or the ninja bot, one of them will be perfectly suitable to recharge the insect...

The door swooshed open, and all three of the Autobot's gasp.

"Bumblebee!" Sari cried, zooming to Bumblebee's side in a blink of an optic. It has not been three clicks and tears already started to roll down her face. She knew Bumblebee was in bad shape, and she knew that when she found him, it would be disheartening, but she prayed to God, to Primus that she would not find him in _this _condition. By this point, he seemed so much weaker than her, and that was making a statement. A cybertronion of his health probably wouldn't be able to beat her in an arm wrestling competition. Sari picked up his servo, with a little effort, and held his large but fragile servo in two of hers. "Oh Bumblebee..." She whispered sorrowfully. "What did they do to you..."

She was not sure if he was awake; she had no clue on Bumblebee's psychosis, as no one did. Sari could not see that Bumblebee was still talking to an imaginary Prowl, along with imaginary Bulkhead about how sick he feels. Only, it was Prowl's voice that knocked him free of his vision.

"Bumblebee?" Prowl touched his helm, as a father would to check a child for a fever. The voice violently shot Bumblebee out of his dream, and his Optics shot open. This would be the first he saw Prowl in a year, and the very first thing he wanted to do was kiss him. Though Bumblebee was placed in reality, his mind couldn't separate the truth from fantasy, and realize that Prowl never had any sexual encounter with him.

With one shaky servo, he lifted his arm and cupped Prowls face. "My love..." He whispered, leaving Prowl in confusion why the yellow mech would say such a thing.

That was the last ounce of energy Bumblebee was able to spare, for he instantly went into shock, his body beginning to flicker as his spark started to die off. Everyone, even the cool collected Prowl, began to panic.

"What's happaning!?" Sari screamed, holding onto Bumblebee's servo as though he was holding onto his life being.

"He's dying!" Said Lightning surly and worriedly, his optics breaking from Shockwave. "His... His spark is giving way!"

"What do we do!?" Demanded Prowl, looking up from Bumblebee.

Shockwave went to move when Lightning aimed his stingers closer to his face: "What do we do!?" He repeated loudly.

"You need to use the Spark booster," the spy explained. "You need to allow me to operate the machine if you don't want Bumblebee to go offline."

"Fine," hissed Lightning. "But I'm keeping my optic on you."

That's what I'm hoping for, thought Shockwave. As he went over to Bumblebee and hurriedly prepared the spark booster, Lightningstorm stayed right behind him, stingers aimed high. This was too perfect of an opportunity... Sari moved out of the way and sat in Prowls hand; both of them were praying. The last tube—the tube that was to be inserted into the victim—was all Shockwave had to do. With one single swing of his arm, he went to jam it into Lightning's chassis, intending to slam the spike right through the metal right into his spark.

He spun, but then, he was deflected.

All of Lightning's training prepared him for that moment. With a swift movement, the end of the cord pierced though Shockwave's chassis, and then...

Then he became no more.

Bumblebee contorted in pain for a few short moments as he absorbed Shockwaves life energy, and eased into an easy slumber. Everyone remained in shock for a moment, processing that Lightning technically killed a bot on possibly the worst of ways. The effect of the boost will only last so long.

Lightning picked up the spark booster. "Prowl, grab Bumblebee. It's time we high tailed it out of here..."

)-(

**Two more chapters left. And sorry again for such the long wait. I should be able to wrap this story up by this month. The next two chapters will be the shortest, but you get the point.**

**I love you all so much for supporting me this far, and it means so much to me how patients all of you were with this story. Do not forget about my DA page! Every inch of support means the world to me!**


End file.
